


Losing Control

by angelwingsandhunterdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha/Alpha pairing, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Sam, Bottom Dean, Cas is a hippie, Cas is a sexy beast, Charlie Ships It, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dean is a control freak, Dean really wants the knot, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gabriel is annoying, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Meg loves Cas, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Sam gets a dog, Sam is tired of everyones shit, Sam is tired of his shit, Sams longsuffering sigh, Some angst, Top Castiel, because he fucking deserves a puppy for putting up with everyones shit, dean has an identity crisis, in that dean doesnt want to be an alpha, just get your shit together so Sam can take a nap, seriously, sex with feels, sort of, struggles with gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwingsandhunterdreams/pseuds/angelwingsandhunterdreams
Summary: Dean Smith prides himself on his tremendous control.Control of his social life, of his career, but mostly of his baser instincts. Yeah ok, maybe he’s an alpha, but he doesn’t have to be one of those alphas. He’s kind and patient, organized, neat and tidy and always in control of his sex drive.Which makes these feelings he’s been having all the more annoying and damn inconvenient.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean spends a lot of time in his own head in this fic, so to make that a little easier to follow his thoughts to himself will be italicized. 
> 
> I'm new to writing fic, so be kind and please leave comments and feedback! Seriously, any thoughts you have I'm happy to hear. Writing fanfic is kinda scary, please excuse me if I panic over it.

It all started, like it usually does, with a smell.

 

An intoxicating, mind numbing smell that completely caught him off guard when he stepped out in to the hall of his apartment building. Something earthy and spicy, like cloves and freshly tilled dirt, with hints of sunshine mixed with traces of honey. As soon as he smelled it he felt completely at a loss. Nostrils flaring and mouth watering, he took five shaky steps in the wrong direction without any kind of coherent thought. It wasn’t until he physically touched the cold metal of the doorknob to the adjacent apartment that he even realized where he was; that his heart was racing, that he was half erect and some baser part of his mind was whimpering with an anticipation and need to find the source of that scent. Shaking himself, he turned and walked the other way to the elevator, taking the wrong floor and followed the hall out the main front doors of his building before he realized he was following the lingering scent instead of taking the elevators all the way down to the garage to his vehicle. Stopping for a moment to consider going back inside, he decided that a walk to work might be a better idea, giving him time to clear his head. It was nearly four blocks away before he came to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk, realizing that he had not only had a completely uncontrollable reaction, he had had it to a scent that he knew without a doubt belonged to an alpha.

 

 

 

“Dean! Hey Dean! Hello? Spock to Kirk, come in captain!” Charlie was frantically yelling at him as she shoulder her way through people in the office, jumping  up to pin him in a tight hug. “Dude, where the hell have you been? You’re 30 minutes late, you’re never late! I thought you might be dead on the side of the road or something.” Suddenly pulling back. She takes him in with a worried expression. Leans back in and really smells him. “Dude! Did you get laid? You smell weird.”

“Jesus, no I didn’t—uh, I’ve just been----I’m just late ok! Back off!”

Immediately feeling his cheeks flame, he looks back at Charlie sheepishly.

_Good job dumbass, she’s totally going to believe you now. Get yourself together._

“Wow, are you sure you’re ok? Want to talk about it? Come to my office.” Charlie say’s with obvious concern.

“NO, no I’ve got to get to work. Seriously, I’m ok, I’m just having a bad morning. I really do have to get to work though”

_In my office, where I can breathe_

“I’ll catch up with you later for lunch or something.” Dean flashes her an unsteady smile as he starts trying to back towards his office. Feeling ashamed about the worried look on his friends face.

 

_And just what the hell is wrong with you anyway? So you liked another Alphas scent, big deal. Lots of Alphas get off on the scent of other Alphas. You’ve never judged before. This isn’t a big deal._

 

But it feels like a big deal. With trembling hands Dean pushes the door closed to this office, leaning heavily against it. If he’s honest with himself he’s always been a bit curious, always stared a little too long at Harrison Ford, secretly loved the stubbly chin of Dr. Sexy, and there was that one time in High School when he had been tempted to lick the sweat off Aarons throat while they were playing basketball. But that had just been hormones, right? Aaron had always been flirty, and he was close to his rut. And every one stared at Harrison Ford, nothing unusual about that.

Deciding to focus on his job, rather than drive himself mad, he logged on to his computer and began checking his schedule for the day. Yeah, distractions with work, meetings, his presentation for Zachariah, that’s what he needs. He’ll just pour himself in to his work like he always does, pushing down things he doesn’t want to think about, and by the end of the day this will all seem silly.

 

“Mr. Smith? Do you have everything that you need...?” His secretary Lisa comes to a halt just inside his door. “Mr. Smith? Are you ok? You look a bit green. Are you sick? Do you need me to reschedule your meeting?” Dean jumps like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Glancing at the clock he realizes that he’s been staring at his schedule for 45 minutes in a complete daze.

“What is that smell?” Dean nearly gags out before he realizes in shock that it’s coming from Lisa. Normally her mild floral bouquet is nice, really nice. In fact He’s gone home more than once and fantasized about Lisa’s dark brown hair and soft scent, but today she smells too sweet, like he’s choking.

“What smell? I don’t smell anything?” Lisa says with obvious concern, moving to his side with her hand out to feel his forehead. The gesture makes Dean flinch and he instantly feels horrible when he sees the look of hurt pass over her face.

_I must be sick, that’s got to be it._

“Sorry Lis, I’m not feeling well, I uh...have a headache. Migraines, you know? Probably just need to rest. I’ll be leaving after my meeting. Will you forward all of my calls and emails to my cell?”

Lisa looked really concerned now, which Dean didn't fai to notice looked eerily similar to Charlie’s earlier expression. Dean Smith did not take sick days, it was understandable that the two women closest to him in the office would be concerned. Searching his face for any obvious signs of sickness, Lisa hesitantly replied “Yes sir, I’ll let Zachariah’s assistant know that you’re on your way.”

 

Zachariah, on a good day is mildly annoying, but today his watery blue eyes and cold exterior only serve to push Dean in to a brasher mood. Dean is snippy and flushed, stumbles over his words a few times and loses train of thought once, but he manages to complete his presentation and sulk out of the door with minimal embarrassment.

It occurs to Dean as he’s walking back to his apartment that it might not be the best place for him to go because that scent…that deliciously seductive scent will be awaiting him again in the hallway; but the more he thinks about it, the faster he feels himself being drawn back to the building. Maybe if he can really breathe it in, drink his fill and grow accustomed to it, he’ll be able to put this all behind him.

 _It probably didn’t even smell that great anyway_ he tell himself.

So with that in mind he steps in to the building, rides the elevator up to the third floor, and breaths deep, expecting some kind of relief and coming up…..empty. The smell is mostly diminished now, layered over with something sweet like candy, and the cleaning products the maids use. Dean should feel relieved, he knows he should, but disappointment washes over him in waves.

 

_And really this is just stupid. Get it together Smith, you’re better than this_

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dean Smith, as it turns out is not better. For three miserable weeks he’s distracted and anxious, so much so that he completely forgets his basketball game he’s scheduled to play with his best friend, Sam. “Hey man, you ready to go? Why are you in a suit?” Sam says, letting himself in to Dean’s apartment. Sam and Dean have been the closest of friends since they were small children growing up next door to each other. More like brothers really, and truth be told, Dean had always felt protective of the younger Beta, always there to look out for him when Sam’s father, John wasn’t. He should have known, if he had no chance of hiding his feelings from Charlie, there was even less chance of hiding anything from Sam. “What’s going on with you, man? You missed lunch last week, you forgot the game today, and Charlie says you’ve been late to work and distracted even when you’re there.”

“It’s nothing Sammy, just have a headache that won’t go away. Probably coming down with a cold or something.” Dean explains quickly, silently praying it will be enough to pacify Sam.

“Doesn’t sound like nothing, maybe you need a vacation…….don’t look at me like that. When’s the last time you took some time off? Years dude, it’s been years. I know you’re on some personal mission to work yourself to death, but seriously, would a couple weeks off really be so bad?” Sam is giving Dean his very best shut-up-and-take-my-advice stare, and Dean knows that when that fails Sam is going to resort to puppy eyes, which totally don’t work by the way. Nope. Not ever.

“Yeah, not going to happen, Zachariah would kill me. Maybe in a few months when we get through the merger, if things slow down a bit….”

“You always say that.” _And yeah, there go the puppy eyes._

Sighing loudly, “Just drop it Sammy!”

_Why does everyone keep harping on me about this? First mom, now Sam. Jesus, don’t they know by now that I need the routine?_

 

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Sam decides it’s probably best to change the subject.

“Hey, so have you met the new neighbor yet?”

Dean immediately feels his cheeks flush and coughs “What?N...no, why?”

“Uh, I just met him in the elevator, was just wondering if you had. Seriously man, what is wrong with you?”

Dean takes a breath, ignoring the question, tries (and fails) to sound nonchalant. “So what’s he like?”

Sam looks at him inquisitively, “kind of annoying actually. Short, thinks he’s funnier than he really is, had a damn sucker in his mouth the whole time he was talking and I think he might have been flirting with me.”

“Might have been? You couldn’t tell?” Dean smirks at Sammy. God he loves messing with that kid. Seeing him blush. “You sure that isn’t just your moose sized ego projecting.”

“Fuck you, jerk.” Sam says with a huff, but there’s no real venom behind it, and his cheeks are flushed, so Dean knows he’s won that round.

“Whatever, bitch.”

                                                                                                                                                     

_Huh, maybe I should go over and meet him. If he’s really as bad as Sam says he is there’s no way I could be attracted to him. I could take over a bottle of wine, just a friendly welcome to the building gift, and then move on._

Feeling better than he has in weeks Dean visibly brightens, stand up straight and bounds off to his room to change so he can go play ball with Sam.

 

The game was great, better than he could have hoped with his sudden mood change, and he couldn’t help but enjoy the sweat, and if it counted as a little extra cardio that was good too. He’d really been neglecting his workouts the last couple of weeks, and he was starting to feel a little chubby around the middle.

_Maybe I should do another cleanse, really work this all out of my system._

He stops off at the store to grab the stuff for his cleanse, a bottle of wine for his neighbor (nothing too cheap, he does want to be welcoming after all) and then runs home to drop off his purchases. He thinks about taking a shower, but decides he doesn’t smell too bad, and besides, it might be best if he doesn’t so his natural alpha scent will overpower that (delicious) smell he’s been noticing (obsessing over) the last few weeks. With that thought he grabs the wine, knocks on the door with a smile on his face waiting for the owner to answer

……..and comes face to face with the bluest eyes he’s ever seen.

 

_Dammit. I am so fucked._

 

Slowly he takes in the messy dark bedhead, the strong jaw covered in barely there stubble, lips almost too pink and a little bit chapped, too much tan smooth skin to be decent. Fit physique, just muscly enough without being bulky or too broad, tattoos in a language he can’t decipher, a tuft of hair just under the bellybutton and perfectly formed sharp hipbones disappearing in to a pair of low (very low) drawstring linen pants. He’d bet his life that if he reached out and pulled that little string those pants would fall away and reveal nothing underneath but a thick hard co...

 

“Can I help you handsome, or did you just come over to stare?”

 

The rough gravelly voice (oh god) pulls him out of his little day dream and Dean snaps his head up quickly, cheeks and ears fully flushed, and omg there’s that scent again.

 

_Sammy is a fucking idiot._

 

“Oh! Uh, hi….sorry… I wasn’t expecting… uh, I just um….I brought you a gift.” Dean shoves the bottle of wine in to his hands, still stammering, and he’s pretty sure his knees are going to give out. “If you wanted to buy me a drink you could have just asked” crazy-blue-eyes says with a smirk.

“What?” Dean chokes out “no, no that not, um...”

Amusement finally gets the better of him, and crazy-blue-eyes breaks in to a grin, scrunching his nose just a little. “Relax Casanova, I’m only kidding.” Stretching out his hand to shake Deans, “I’m Cas by the way, I’m assuming you’re my neighbor from across the hall?”

_God even his hands are perfect. I wonder what they’d feel like holding me down, stretching me…_

“Yeah, sorry, my name’s Dean. You caught me off guard. I thought you’d be….shorter.” he finishes lamely.

_Get it together, you sound like an idiot_

“My friend said he met you in the elevator earlier, but I guess to him everyone’s short” Dean ads, hoping to justify the short comment.

“Ah, I believe your friend must have met my brother Gabriel, who is quite short, therefor your friend was not mistaken.” Cas is so deadpan, and even though Dean would swear there’s still a spark of amusement in his eyes, he’s a little alarmed at how eloquently he speaks, enunciating each word perfectly, nearly robotic. It’s such a stark contrast to the messy-lusty look he’s wearing perfectly, to the relaxed lean of his body against the door.

“Oh, well I just wanted to drop that of” gesturing to the bottle “and welcome you to the building. If you need anything I’ll be just across the hall.”

_Really anything_

“Well thank you Dean, its bean a pleasure.” And with that he very slowly looks over Dean’s entire body, finally coming to rest on his face again, without a hint of embarrassment for the obvious eye-fucking he just gave a veritable stranger. Dean turns as fast as he can and tries not to run to his own apartment, or slam the door behind him. All the while feeling Cas’s eyes watching his retreat.

 

_You are so fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited about all the love this got today, so I decided to post this little chapter along with the first. Originally this was supposed to be part of the first chapter, but at the last minute I cropped it so it could end with their meeting. I'm so glad I made that decision because this was originally much shorter, and there was very little of Cas's point of view. I re-wrote it, added a lot more sex, and I honestly love it so much more this way.
> 
> Just a quick disclaimer, this is very nsfw, and its mostly Megstiel. Keep in mind, this is endverse Cas, who was all kinds of slutty and high, and I really didn't want to skimp on that. If Meg/hetero isn't your thing, you can probably skip, but I hope you don't because its a really fun little chapter.  
> And because this is a Dean/Cas story, Dean isn't neglected. In fact, in a way, this is more Destiel than Megstiel. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

“What’s with the look Clarence? You look like the cat who caught the canary.” Meg slid up behind Cas, wrapping her arms around him from behind and running her hands teasingly inside his waistband, where he stood staring at his neighbors now closed door.

“Just met the neighbor” he said, turning to her with a predatory grin. “Remember that smell we were talking about that’s always in the hall?”

“The apples and whisky and fuck me raw smell?” She said laughing. “Tell me he’s every bit as delicious to look at as he smells.”

Cas chuckled, reaching down to swoop her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Apparently the apples match those pretty green eyes, freckly and blushing the whole time, and the prettiest lips I’ve ever seen on a man.”

“Awe Clarence, you’re making me jealous” she crooned in his ear right before sucking the lobe in to her mouth, as he walked them back to the bedroom. "I thought I was your favorite mouth" she breathed, nipping at his neck now, teasing him over his bare skin where a mating bite would go. Meg loved to tease Cas like this, hinting that she wanted more than sex from him. It always made him just slightly uncomfortable, and in turn he'd fuck her that much harder. Chasing away the awkwardness he felt with sweat and saliva, he'd lavish her body with extra attention, trying to satiate her desire for more than he could give her. For her part, Meg knew exactly what she was doing to him, but she also knew her place. Cas would be her best friend and favorite lover, but he'd never be more and she had come to grips with that long ago. 

She tightened her legs around his waist and ground down against his swelling cock, urging him to make his way to the bad faster. At the scent of slick filling the air and the new pressure against the head of his cock he chuckled and stopped instead to lean against the wall. Fisting his hands in to her dark hair he pulled her head back exposing her throat and scenting her there, where she smelled so strongly of his favorite omega scent.

 "I said the prettiest lips I've ever seen on a man, but I doubt they're as talented as yours." He growled against her neck, licking a stripe up to her ear. "You would have liked them too. I bet you'd beg for those pretty pink lips to kiss your pussy. To see them glisten and wet with your slick while you took my cock. Would you still be jealous then? Feeling me slide in and out of your tight hole while he sucked on your clit with those pretty pretty pink lips."

"Hmmmmmm" Meg moaned in return, "I'd rather see them wrapped around your cock, still wet from being inside me." 

Cas's grin was particularly devilish against her skin and he pushed back away from the wall, walking over and dumping her unceremoniously on the bed. "Show me, show me what you'd want to see." Meg reached out and untied the string to those ridiculous pants letting them fall to the floor. Reaching forward to grab him, Cas gently caught her hand and moved it out of the way. "I thought you said I was still wet with your slick?"

"So I did" Meg agreed with a smile, reaching down to slide her hand under her lacy black panties, cupping herself and feeling how wet she was already. She slowly slid two fingers inside, gathering her natural lubricant and sliding back out to circle her clit a few times before withdrawing her hand. Never breaking eye contact she loosely gripped him, spreading her slick up and down him with a gentle twist of her hand.

When his entire cock glistened she looked up at him with a quirk of one eyebrow, seeking his approval, and finding him breathing heavily with lust blown eyes and flared nostrils. With a gentle nod of his head he watched Meg lean in and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, breathing in the strong scent of her slick permeating the room, his heavy member twitched at the contact. That twitch encouraged Meg and she swallowed him down as far as she could without preamble.

 Cas watched more and more of his cock disappear behind those red lips that he normally so enjoyed, but this time it was natural pink lips he saw in his mind. Instead of Meg's round face he pictured a strong jaw. In place of her smooth porcelain skin he saw sun kissed freckles, instead of her sweet omega scent he imagined apples and whisky and the strong smell of alpha.

 Meg moaned low in her throat when she felt him getting harder straining inside her mouth, so small compared to his alpha girth. She reached out with one hand and grabbed his hand pulling it to her head. He ran his hand through her thick black hair, gripping her firmly and slowly used it to guide her back and forth.

 Meg liked the strength an alpha possessed during sex, and only during sex. It was then that she was always eager to remind him she wanted to be handled a little roughly. Normally Cas loved that about her, as sex was the only time he gave in to the natural roughness of his animal, but tonight her long hair in his hand was a distraction from the fantasy he was chasing. One of short golden hair and an alphas strength to match his own.

 He pulled her off and held her by her hair, urging her to her knees on the bed so he could reach her mouth. He bent over and used his other hand to smear her red lipstick down her chin, then leaned over to lick the taste of her slick and his own musky flavor directly from her mouth. He plunged his tongue inside and loved how she let him in, completely compliant and trusting.

 Their combined taste had always been arousing to him, but now he pictured tasting a different alpha on her tongue. He broke the kiss with a small gasp at the thought. Seeming to read his mind Meg grinned at him mischievously, "what's the matter Clarence? Is one alpha not enough for tonight? Want me to go across the hall and see if your new pet wants to come play too?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Across the hall Dean leaned heavy with his back against the closed door, breathing hard through his nose. 

 

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

 

Dean turned slowly and rested his forehead against the door, hand gripping the doorknob while he tried to fight the urge to chase that scent back across the hall to the mess of dark hair and those blue eyes and what waited below those damn drawstring pants. He had thought nothing could be as bad as that scent, but the visual that went with it had him flustered and overheated and half erect already. He looked down at his traitorous swelling cock, tenting his basketball shorts. Well at least that part of him seemed to have no problems with their new neighbor being an alpha. Then again, if he got much harder his mind might not care a whole lot either. 

Dean pushed back from the door and walked to the freezer, pushing his head inside, and willing his erection away. After a few minutes he was mostly soft again, but still feeling so much pent up energy and decided that he should go for a run, despite his earlier basketball game. 

Grabbing his headphones he rushed out in to the hall to leave and met the faint sounds of what might be moaning. Looking across the hall he saw that crazy-blue-eyed…

  _no wait, Cas, he said his name was Cas_

had left his door slightly ajar. Dean stood frozen for a second, not sure what to do. Did he close the door? What if someone walked in uninvited while Cas was uh....occupied. What if the moaning wasn't sex at all? Who leaves their door open anyway? Maybe Cas was hurt.

 Dean crept across the hall, and listened for a sec, trying to decide if Cas was ok, when the scent of Alpha and Omega hit him like a freight train. Not just alpha and omega, very aroused alpha and omega. It was all those things he'd been obsessing over for weeks, but amplified. No longer fresh grass and sunshine, this was thunderstorms and huge fields. This was powerful and raw, like a torrential downpour in the summer, he could almost feel the electricity of imagined lightning racing across his skin, going straight to his dick that was swelling so quickly it was dizzying.

 The smell of the omega wasn't nearly strong enough to overpower that strong alpha scent, and he found that the omegas scent was both arousing and grating, setting his teeth on edge. He felt irrational aggression at that scent. Some part of him wanted to bury his face in that slick, to lick and taste and penetrate with his tongue and his cock until his knot swelled, but the bigger part of him felt rage. Pure anger at the thought of his alpha being touched by another. He was painfully hard and angry and jealous and possessive all at once and the force of his emotions took him to his knees. Breathing rapidly to try and calm himself he tried to concentrate on slowing his breathing and that's when he heard it.

A woman's voice, very faintly, "what's the matter Clarence? Is one alpha not enough for tonight? Want me to go across the hall and see if your new pet wants to come play too?" Followed by that gravelly voice saying "and what if I do? What if I want you to walk over and let yourself in and present? Would you do it? Would you let that beautiful freckle faced alpha knot you while I watched? Would you stroke my knot while I came on both of you?"

Dean’s eyes went wide and he felt like he could barely breathe. In his haste to scramble up and away before he heard any more he tripped and fell forward, knocking the door completely open where it banged against the wall. 

“Oh shit!” He practically yelled as he stumbled his way back across the hall, slamming the door shut behind him in his haste and embarrassment.

 Dean didn't take time to stand and contemplate how out of control he felt this time, rather, tripping his way to the bathroom, shedding clothes and shoes as he went. He made it as far as the shower, not quite inside and definitely not so far as to turn on the water before he couldn't take it anymore and firmly gripped his cock. Stroking quickly, roughly, no thought to lube, he bit his lip and moaned loudly as he felt his knot begin to swell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Oh shit" Cas heard as he stuttered to a complete stop. He looked at Meg frantically, whose eyes were as big as his own felt, mirroring back his shock. 

"Oh god, was that him? Did he hear us?" She whispered. 

"Shhh, I don't know" he grumbled, head turned toward the living room, as though he could wish the wall out of the way and see if Dean was there, freckled cheeks pink from what he'd overheard. 

Cas was nervous at the thought, but painfully hard as well, thinking of Dean catching them. Meg stood up slowly and quietly, and leaned right up against him, gripping his cock with one hand, she threaded her other through his hair and pulled him forward to whisper in his ear. "I want him to hear. I want him to know how hard you are thinking about him. Cas closed his eyes and bent his forehead to hers. Meg continued to stroke him while she whispered. "I bet he's over there right now, rubbing his own cock and thinking about you. Do you think he's panting through those pretty pink lips, imagining wrapping them around your cock? Looking up at you with those green eyes, watching your face as he takes you as far down his throat as he can."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean groaned as his hand pumped faster and faster, completely lost in the lingering scent of his alpha. In the thought of blue-blue eyes watching him as he sucked his way up and down the shaft of the other alphas cock.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas shoved Meg down on to the bed, grabbing her legs and rolling her over to her stomach, and then laying down full on top of her and feeling his cock drag through the slick in between her still pressed together thighs.

Not even whispering anymore Meg moaned and pushed back against him "I bet he would look so pretty with his mouth stretched wide, trying to take as much of you down his throats as he could." Crying out as Cas slid in to her, in one motion, bottoming out before she could take him all.

~~~~~

 

Dean's eyes rolled back in his head as his knot fully formed, wrapping both hands around it, he twisted his hands back and forth, for once not bothered by how large his own hands felt as he imagined the large hands of his blue eyed alpha from next door.

~~~~~

Nearly as soon as soon as he filled Meg, his previously half formed knot was full and engorged. "I bet he's slicking up his fingers, reaching back to his tight little hole and slipping two fingers inside, loving the burn as he pictures you fucking him with that big dick.

~~~~

Dean slipped one finger back and touched the rim of his hole and with that he came, shouting out as he painted long rope after white rope all over the shower wall. Legs shaking as he fought to stay upright, still riding the high of his imagined lover, as he continued to empty his seed over and over again on to the tile.

~~~~~

At that thought Cas felt the familiar tightening at the base of his spine and the nearly overwhelming snap of his own release, pumping over and over again, technically in to Meg’s pussy, as he envisioned her away and Dean in her place. Even the strong smell of her slick as she came around his knot wasn't enough to dispel that image from his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning Dean snuck a peak out of his door. Finding Cas’s door firmly shut, he tiptoed out of his own apartment and down the hall and came face to face with a round faced doll of an omega with a smirking red grin, and scent he recognized from the night before. 

"Morning freckles. My my but if Clarence wasn't absolutely right about those lips of yours. Next time you shouldn't run away darlin’, we can be real nice" she said with a sway and a wink as she got in the elevator. Her smirking grin was the last thing he saw as the doors slid closed in front of his face, while Dean continued to stand there in shock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that happened and i'm not even ashamed. hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer, Gabe says some stuff in this chapter that's frankly awful. If it bugs you, don't worry, he's going to get confronted on it later in the story. It might not bother you, and that's ok, but as a woman I hate when men call women degrading names. Anyway, I considered not saying anything, but if I was reading this I might be put off by it and I didn't want that to happen to anyone.

Hey bro! Wow it smells like bad decisions and whore in here"

 

Cas looks toward the door of his bedroom, but he doesn't get up. Gabriel will make his way in here eventually after all, and he has bigger things on his mind. He casually takes another drag from his joint, careful not to ash on the bed as he resumes reading his email. 

 

"Awe, there you are. I should have just known to follow the smell of demon-whore and weed."

Gabe said as he banged open the door, quickly striding to the bed and flopping down on his back.

 

"Dammit Gabe, stop moving!" Cas held his joint high in the air and caught his laptop with his other hand where it was slipping off his lap. 

"What may I help you with this morning?" Said Cas, giving a squinty eyed glare at his older brother, hoping to convey his irritation, of which Gabriel completely ignored.

 "How can you stand the stench of her? Honestly, if you wanted to wallow in the gutter couldn't you just pay for a sketchy hooker like the rest of us?" Gabe said as he began snapping his fingers in Cas's general direction. "Dude, puff puff pass, even kids know that rule, hand it over. Oh come on!" He exclaimed, flipping to his stomach and lunging as Cas extinguished the joint. "Dick move, man!" 

 

Cas leveled Gab with his best stare.

 "You let yourself in to my home unannounced, you mock my friend, you disparage my choices, disturb my solitude and attempt to appropriate my recreationals. What exactly is it that you want Gabriel, and might I remind you, _again_ , that the key I gave you was for emergencies only."

 

"I had an emergency desire to hang with my little brother, who I'd think would have worked the stick out of his ass with the assistance of his 'recreationals' and that she-demon he insists on boning." Gabe said, with mock hurt.

 

Cas rolled his eyes, Gabriel and Meg had a mutual hatred that had lasted for years, mostly because Meg hated her omega status, and Gabriel reveled in his. 

 

"Meg isn't here, so you can stop with the insults" Cas said, dismissing Gabriel's rantings and returning his focus to his computer.

 

"Oh I know, I ran in to your hell beast in the lobby. She seemed pretty pleased with herself, which I'm guessing had to do with the bright red cheeks of the bow-legged boy from across the hall. Interestingly, when I stepped off the elevator he was just standing there, like he was in shock, so I can only assume she scared him as much as she scares the rest of us." 

 

"Dean was in the hall? Did you speak to him?" Cas said, sitting up quickly and suddenly interested in the conversation.

 

Gabe's eyes turned wicked "oh so bowlegs is named Dean, is he?"

 

Cas cleared his throat, clearly caught in what he'd been trying to hide for weeks. Gabriel had been teasing him about his draw to the neighbors scent since he moved in. 

 

"Well if you ask me, he's not the fun one in that apartment. The tall one that comes and goes however, I'd ride that Sasquatch anywhere he'd let me." Gabriel said, with a predatory gleam in his eye.

 

"Gabe, don't scare off my neighbor’s friend. You promised to be nicer to the people in this building. It is after all your fault that I had to move from my last building." Cas said, obviously side eyeing him with the last comment. 

 

"How was I supposed to know the fine residents of Bellevue were uncomfortable with a little PDA in the lobby?" Gab asked, all fake innocence.

 

"There was an orgy, and you set the reception desk on fire. Miss Feldman’s nephew is pregnant." Cas stares at him incredulously, daring him to justify his actions.

 

"Well it's not my fault you left a rave's worth of molly on your dresser. Was I supposed to just leave controlled substances for my little brother? What kind of man do you think I am?" Gabriel countered. 

 

"The kind that gets me kicked out of my apartment. Leave the neighbor alone Gabriel, I like this place. Don't get me kicked out." Cas says with finality.

 

"Fine, I'll avoid jolly green while he's in the building. If he starts offering free pony rides though, I can't be held responsible for my actions." With that Gabe hops off the bed, knocking Cas's laptop over again, and bounding off to raid the fridge. 

 

"Fucking Gabe." Cas mutters under his breath. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The elevator pinged and Dean jumped a little, suddenly broken out of his shock. He expected it to open and be empty, but realized a second too late that he had never actually pushed the button and it was opening to reveal a short man with a garish Hawaiian print shirt, sunglasses indoors no less, and a candy sweet omega scent.

 

_Seriously? Only douchebags wear sunglasses inside. At least that explains the candy smells_

 

"Howdy handsome, I'm Gabe, you must be the reason Jolly Green beta frequents this hallway" the man says, grabbing Deans hand and shaking vigorously. 

 

"Jolly-green, wha? Oh, you mean Sam." Dean says.

 

"Sam, huh? That's his name? So is Sam your...?" Gabe trails off, letting the question hang between them.

 

"Friend?" Dean answers uncertainly.

 

"You aren't sure? I don't want to step on your toes there, freckles." Gabe says.

 

"Huh? Oh, no I’m sure. Friends since we were kids." Dean says, finally starting to catch on.

 

"Does that mean Sam is single?" Gabe asks.

 

"As far as I know." He answers.

 

"Awesome. Well good talk, see ya around man." Gabriel says with a wink and strides right in to Cas's apartment.

_Yeah, good luck with that. Guess Sam wasn't wrong after all._

 

Dean finally steps in to the elevator, pushes the button for the garage and checks his watch. 

 

_Dammit! How am I late again?_

 

Dean exits the garage in his reasonable compact car and once again curses it for not having enough horsepower. Oddly enough, before his neighbor moved in 

_Cas, he said his name was Cas_

Dean had never worried about the speed of his car. It was easy to drive, it got great gas mileage, the thought of needing something faster had never even entered his mind. His punctuality hadn't called for it. Now that he seemed to be perpetually late however, the little compact was glaringly slow, and Dean wondered why he'd ever thought it adequate. 

 

_I'm trying too hard, trying to not be the typical alpha, I've tried so hard to be different from the stereotype that I've just ignored its lack of power. And when did the seats get so small? Have I always been this cramped?_

_No, no the seats aren't too small._

_It's your imagination._

_You're just stressed over this pushy alpha from next door._

 

Dismissing those thoughts entirely, Dean pulls in to the parking lot, cuts the engine and peels himself out of his obviously too small

_No its not, dammit!_

 

car. He enters the building, carefully avoiding (dodging) the people he usually talks to, and makes it to his office, shutting the door with an irritated sigh. 

 

And turns around to find Charlie sitting at his desk, "Jesus Christ Bradbury! Ever hear of knocking first?" Dean says with a shout, nearly dropping his briefcase in surprise. 

 

"Yeah, I have heard of knocking Dean, but you don't answer these days. You don't answer calls or emails or texts or hails from the bridge. And I'm really just over it" she says with a dramatic eye roll. "So this is your intervention buddy" she says, standing and grabbing him by the shoulders and maneuvering him in to his chair. "Dean look at me" she says as she leans down to eye level, "we've been friends since my freshman year. You've held my hair back while I puked, I taught you the joys of concealer after that breakup with Cassie. We've slept in the same bed, you're the only guy to ever see me naked. Hell dude, I've even lent you panties when you were curious how they...."

 

"Goddammit Charlie! I told you never to mention that." Dean dramatically whispers, glancing towards the door in panic.

 

Grabbing his chin and turning him back to face her, "so when I say you're acting like a spastic idiot please understand that I'm only saying it because we've reached defcon 'it's either drugs' or 'invasion of the body snatchers' level here." 

 

_Well that's dramatic_

 

"So I ask you Dean, are you on drugs?" 

 

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous" he says, jerking his jaw out of her hand.

 

Charlie stands upright and crosses her arms, 

"Ok, so are we talking pod people here or do you want to tell me what's going on?"

 

_No, not really_

 

But honestly, he's lying to himself. Dean does want to tell someone, because he feels like he's losing his mind. Sam would be the ideal confidant, but Dean is pretty sure he'll die of embarrassment if he has to admit anything about his sex life to Sam. They're close, but they aren't let'-talk-about-our kinks close. 

Charlie however, well she's his next closest friend, and she's never judge, so that would make this a little easier...

 

Dean swivels his chair around and leans forward to lay his forehead on his desk.

 

"Fine, but this can't leave this room. I have this new neighbor."

 

"Oh the annoying one Sam was talking about?" Charlie asks excitedly.

 

Dean sighs and sits up to face her. "No, the guy Sam met doesn't even live there. My actual neighbor. My blue-eyed-messy hair-sex addict-smells like heaven-alpha neighbor" Dean says in a rush, and instantly feels his cheeks heat. 

 

"Oh. So your neighbor's hot? That's not a big deal. Wait, how do you know he's a sex addict?" Charlie asks.

 

Dean rolls his eyes, "because he left his door wide opened and I heard him. You're missing the most important part here Char, he's an alpha."

 

Charlie blinks at him a few times, "so?"

 

"So he's an alpha and I'm an alpha and he still smells like everything I've ever wanted." Dean says with exasperation.

 

"I'm confused," Charlie says, and yeah that obviously written all over her face. "You always try so hard to not be the stereotypical knot head, right?"

 

"Right" Dean says cautiously.

 

"So you pride yourself on having an open mind. How is this any different? Look Dean, sexuality isn't a rigid line. It's fluid, for a lot of people it ebbs and flows. Come on, you know that. It's not like this is the first time you've been attracted to an alpha." She says with a laugh, then taking in Dean's shocked expression she says “oh. You didn't realize you were attracted to alphas?"

 

Dean bristles, "I wouldn't say I've ever been attracted to alphas."

 

Charlie has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. "Dean, hunny, no one completely straight watches Dr. Sexy as obsessively as you do."

 

"It's a good show!" Dean snaps back defensively.

 

"Harrison Ford." She counters.

 

"He's Han Fucking Solo! Everyone likes Harrison Ford." He argues 

 

"Yeah, that's why you make me watch Sabrina every time you're sad." She says with a smirk.

 

"It's a highly underrated performance." He mumbles, not able to look her in the eye. 

 

Switching tactics, "ok look, have you even spent any time with this guy?"

 

Dean shakes his head no.

 

"Maybe before you have a big gay meltdown over his scent you should try actually spending some time with him. Just because he smells nice doesn't mean you'll actually like him if you get to know him. He could be really annoying for all you know. And even if he's not, maybe you'll at least get laid." She says excitedly

 

"I don't have to know him to get laid." Dean says thoughtfully.

 

"True." She says distractedly, and then does a double take, "wait, what?" She asks.

 

"I told you I heard him right? Well I kind of overheard them talking about me joining, and then this morning I saw his girlfriend in the hall and she told me next time I should join." 

 

Charlie just blinks at him, trying to process everything he just said. "Ok wait, you didn't mention that they were talking about you. What'd you do? What did you say?" She grabs his arm for emphasis, obviously excited about this turn in events. 

 

"I didn't do or say anything! I just stood there, gaping like an idiot. Well at least this morning, last night I tripped, yelled and then ran back to my apartment, making as much noise as humanly possibly just to add insult to injury." He says, feeling himself blush all over again. "It was humiliating."

 

"So, theoretically speaking" she says "would you, you know, join in?"

 

"And we're done. I'm not talking about this Charlie." He says, standing up and pushing her towards the door. "Great talk, really awesome, let's never do this again."

 

"Oh come on!" She says. "I'm only trying to help you get laid! You my friend are uptight. Sex does wonders for stress Dean. Seriously, just try it." She finishes as he opens the door. Lisa hurries and looks down, but her cheeks look pretty pink from here and he's sure she heard the last of their conversation. 

 

Oh well, no use trying to avoid it

 

He levels Charlie with his most stern look, scrunching his lips until his dimples show. "I'm not stressed, but even if I was, I can get laid on my own. Now go actually do your job for once so I can do mine." 

 

Charlie gives him one last dramatic eye roll, gives him a quick hug and bounds off to her own department.

 

"And don't say anything to Sam" he yells at her retreating back, and nods to himself when she half-heartedly waves back at him."

 

"Mr. Smith?" Lisa asks, following him back in to his office. 

 

"Listen Lisa, in really sorry you had to hear all of that, it was completely unprofessional of us to...”

 

"Oh no, it's fine, really." She interrupts. "I wasn't listening. I mean, um, I did hear that last bit about you being stressed, but I wasn't listening in."

 

"Lisa, that's hardly the point" he says, leaning against the side of his desk, and looking down sheepishly while he crosses his ankles. "I didn't think you were trying to listen in. It shouldn't have been said. Not at work anyway."

 

He looks up at her through his eyelashes. 

_Please don't go to hr., please don't go to hr. Fucking Charlie. That’s all I need. If Lisa abandons me I really will fall apart._

 

Lisa gives him a little half smile, one dimple barely showing. She turns around and closes the door and then walks right up to him and places her hands on his arms. "Mr. Smith, um Dean? Charlie isn't wrong, you do seem stressed, and I don't want to be too forward, but well I was thinking I could maybe help?"

 

Dean stands up a little straighter. There was a time when he thought a lot about Lisa. About her warm brown eyes, and her pleasant scent. She had always been very professional, but he'd often wondered what would happen if she hadn't always been so careful around him.

Now though, he can't really say why, but she just doesn't seem as appealing anymore. She's still beautiful of course, her eyes just as sparkly as they stare up at him, waiting for his response. Her scent isn't as cloying as it had been just after meeting his neighbor, but it no longer seems exciting to him either. 

 

_You know exactly why. She's beautiful, but she isn't him and she never could be. Still, maybe she's what you need. Maybe you're just lonely._

 

"Lisa" he says slowly, placing his hands on her waist. "I'm very flattered, but I'm also your boss, and I'm not exactly sure what to say here. I don't want you to feel taken advantage of, and I know you're used to taking care of me, but that's a little beyond the job description, don't you think?" He says with a lopsided grin of his own.

 

Lisa's cheeks flush slightly pink, but she doesn't back away, if anything she shifts her weight until she's a little closer, not quite pressed up against him, but close. "Well, truth be told, I had always kind of hoped that you'd maybe ask me out one day. In fact, I've been waiting for it for a couple years now."

 

"You have?" He grins at her. 

 

"I have" she confirms, returning his smile and dragging her lower lip through her teeth. "But since you seem determined to maintain your professionalism, I thought I might take matters in to my own hands. How about you let me make you dinner? This weekend maybe?" She asks.

 

"Wouldn't you rather I take you somewhere? You don't have to make me dinner" he says. 

 

"But I want to" she says in return, sliding her hands up his arms to loop around the back of his neck. I'll make you dinner, and if you like it maybe we can work on helping you destress? That'd be easier to do in my house than out in public."

 

Somewhere inside Dean feels a little alarmed by where this is going. He feels a little too warm, and his skin is starting to itch where she's touching him, but he shoves that thought down.

 

He lightly scents her just beneath her ear, and she really doesn't smell too bad. Yeah, he remembers now why he always kind of liked that smell.

 

"Tell me when and where and I'll be there."

 

Lisa practically beams at him, and he really does love her dimples and freckles and how happy she looks in this moment.

 

_You can do this, this will make everything better. You can make her happy._

 

 

“I'll put my address and the time in your calendar, so it'll show up right on your phone.” And with that she slowly slides her hands back down his arms, to his hands still on her waist. "I should get back to work, but Dean, I'm really looking forward to it" she says as she peels his hands free giving them a small squeeze before she lets go and walks to the door. 

 

"Me too Lis" he says quietly, and he thinks to himself that he actually kind of means that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean honestly feels so much better after his conversation with Lisa. That little voice in his head keeps trying to remind him that this isn't what he really wants, but he keeps pushing it back down, denying even to himself that this is a bad idea. 

He’s able to focus for the first time in weeks, and he's so busy with work he completely loses track of time until there's a knock on his door around 7:30. 

 

Sam walks right in, without really waiting for him to answer, like he always does, and for a second Dean thinks of how easy it would have been for him and Lisa to get caught today. 

 

"Hey man, I finally finished up a call I was on and was getting ready to leave when I saw your light... why are you grinning like an idiot?" Sam asks.

 

"Because I have a date." He says, pushing his chair back dramatically, propping his feet up on his desk and crossing his hands behind his head. 

 

"Oh? Did you ask out your neighbor?" Sam asks, plopping down in to the chair across from his desk.

 

Dean immediately drops his feet and his hands and sits up straight. "Why would you ask me that?" 

 

Sam shrugs and tucks his hair behind his ear. "You've been weird ever since he moved in. I don’t know, I thought you must have a thing for him or something. I never figured you for a candy type of guy, but I know you secretly love pie, so I thought maybe it was a scent thing." 

 

"Candy? Oh you mean that short omega that smells like a candy store." He says, relaxing a little. 

 

"Yeah, who else would I be talking about?" He says, obviously confused.

 

_And doesn't that seem to be happening a lot here lately._

 

"He doesn't actually live there. He's the brother of my neighbor, Cas. That’s his name, Cas, and he's an alpha." Dean explains.

 

"Oh, so did you ask out Cas?" Sam asks

 

"Wh, what? No! Why would you think I'd ask out Cas?" Dean stutters out, eyes wide with disbelief. 

 

"Uh....same reason I already gave? You've been acting like some scent whipped school boy for weeks." Sam says, completely straight faced, like he didn't just accuse Dean of asking out an alpha.

 

"Did you miss the part where I said he's an alpha?" Dean counters back, slightly irritated now. 

 

_What the fuck is wrong with everyone?_

 

Sam drops his head back and sighs heavily at the ceiling. 

_Wtf, does he get together with Charlie and practice that in the mirror or something?_

 

"You have got to be kidding me. Who the fuck cares if he's an alpha, Dean?" Sam sits up and levels Dean with his I'm-about-to-lecture-you-stare. "For someone that tries so hard to act like he’s open-minded you can be such a homophobe. Honestly, what's your problem anyway? You love Charlie and you know she prefers the alpha ladies. I went out with that douchebag in college and you never said anything. Why's it different for you? Honestly you'd think it was you that grew up with the asshole bigot father."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean counters, "and what douchebag in college? I don't remember any douchebag in college." 

 

"Brady, and I mean you try your damnedest to be everything John isn't in an alpha, but when it comes to the tough stuff you toe the line, like he's going to judge you for it."

 

Dean is honestly taken back by Sam's comments about John. It's true, he wasn't John’s son, but his dad and John had been best friends and the man had spent plenty of time in their home. Dean had grown up secretly idolizing John when he was a child, until he had gotten old enough to see how damaging John had been to Sam. When Dean was 15 he'd found Sam hiding under his bed, and had heard John drunkenly yelling about his useless beta son in the yard and that had been the turning point for Dean. From there on out he'd been determined to be a different kind of alpha. Sober and clean and always in control, he'd never want to see anyone cower from him the way Sam was cowering then. 

 

_Is Sam right though? When I think about people judging me it's never my own mom and dad I see, it's always Johns disappointed face looking back at me.._

 

He wants to say he's sorry. He wants to tell Sam that he couldn't protect him from John and he'll never forgive himself for that. He wants to say that it doesn't matter who he dates. He wants to say John’s opinion doesn't matter to him.

 

"You never dated Brady" He says instead. 

 

"Way to dodge the issue." Sam retorts, standing up and grabbing his bag. "Not surprising that's all you heard me say. You're real good at dodging things about yourself that you don't want to see. Really wish you'd see that everyone around you is ready to accept you for who you are, whoever that might be." He turns toward the door. 

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

 

Sam stops by the door and turns to look at him. "Nothing Dean. Who's your date with anyway?" 

 

Dean feels completely depleted of his earlier good mood. He lowers his eyes and looks at his desk. "Lisa. My date is with Lisa." He says

 

Sam gives him a wistful look. "That's great man. Lisa's real sweet. She'll be the perfect omega for the life you have planned out." At that he opens the door and leaves without another word. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean thinks he should be angry, but on his drive home all he feels is sad. Sam's face when he was leaving looked so 

 

_Disappointed. You've disappointed him. He needed you to be better than John and you aren't. You can't even admit it to yourself, why would you admit it to Sam._

 

_No, no that's not right. There's nothing to admit. I'm just not attracted to Cas in that way. Sam just wants me to be something I’m not._

 

But he knows that's not true. Sam has never wanted anything for him but for him to be happy. He's so distracted by his own thoughts that he doesn't immediately realize he's not alone in the hallway to his apartment. It's not until a deep gravelly voice saying his name breaks him out of his revelry that he looks up to notice Cas standing in front of him. Too small running shorts, a worn out t and earbuds wrapped around his neck, Cas is obviously going out for a run and Dean is instantly struck by how much he wants to just fall in to the other man’s arms and breath in his scent, and then join him for his run. In the few seconds it takes him to respond he runs through those thoughts so quickly, the mental image of coming home from work to do this perfectly mundane thing together is so strong and it makes Deans heart ache. 

 

"I'm sorry, what?" He says.

 

"I just said your name Dean. Are you okay?" Cas asks, looking over Dean with worry.

 

"I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind." Dean says.

 

"Look, about last night, I should apologize." Cas says, oddly without looking even slightly apologetic. 

 

"No, it's fine, it's my fault really. I saw your door open and I thought maybe something was wrong. I should have just left it alone. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. It's none of my business." Dean says in a rush, expecting to feel the blush rise up his neck any second, but for once it's absent. He meets Cas's stare and waits, wondering if Cas will mention what he obviously overheard. 

 

"Oh. Well I had hoped to broach the subject more uh, tactfully. My friend has a tendency to get carried away. I'm sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable." Cas says politely, as if they aren't talking about having a threesome less than 24 hours after meeting. 

Dean is surprised by Cas's demeanor, but he gets the feeling that will be a common occurrence, so he continues to watch Cas, and wills himself not to back down.

"You said friend?" Dean asks, though it's not really a question.

"Yes, my friend, Meg. I believe you met her this morning?" Cas answers, a little puzzled, head slightly tilted. 

 

"Right. I knew who you were talking about" Dean says. "I just assumed she was your girlfriend." 

 

"Oh!" Cas says, and then smiles. "No, no we've been friends for years, and we occasionally engage in a sexual relationship when we're between partners, but there's nothing romantic between us, I assure you." 

 

"Why is that?" Dean asks, genuinely curious. He's never had sex outside of a relationship and he's honestly confused by the whole arrangement.

 

"Because I rarely date omegas or women for that matter. I enjoy sex with them, when I'm in the mood, but I've found through experience that I prefer to date men, and almost exclusively alphas." Cas says, and the implication isn't lost on Dean.

 

"Oh" Dean says lamely, feeling a small shiver run down his spine at Cas's words. "Well you're obviously going out for a run, and I don't want to keep you." He says with a rush, walking past Cas in the hallway, entirely too close, though he'd deny it. 

 

"Would you like to join me?" Cas asks, motioning to the elevator. 

 

_More than anything_

 

"Some other time." He says. "See you around Cas."

 

Dean shuts the door, walks right in and flops down on the couch. Rubbing his hand up and down his face he pulls his phone out of his pocket, pulls up Sam's number and sends him a text. 

 

"You're right. I'm sorry." And waits for his friend to forgive him


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I didn't get this posted sooner. Sick kids, sick puppy, and a toddler with a concussion sort of took precedence over writing. Fingers crossed that real life will settle back down so I can post regularly.  
> Here's an extra long chapter with some angst and some schmoop and some awkward Dean and Cas flirting to make up for me being late.

Dean wakes up Saturday morning in a panic thinking he's late for work. He's halfway through tying his yellow tie before he remembers that he promised Sam he'd take the day off. They'd talked off and on throughout the week and things were mostly resolved, but still a little tense. Dean had agreed that he was feeling some attraction to Cas, and that he did worry too much about the opinions of other alphas (though he wasn't ready to say Johns name specifically yet) but he just wasn't ready to pursue the relationship and that didn't sit well with Sam. Dean had promised to consider it, but he was still keeping his date with Lisa, and even though Sam wouldn't come right out and say it, Dean knew Sam was pretty annoyed by the whole situation. 

 

So when Sam calls to cancel their racket ball plans that morning Dean can't help but feel like Sam is judging him.

"Look I know what you're thinking, and this isn't about that." Sam says.

 

 

"Right. You just suddenly 'have plans' pop up on a Saturday morning and it has nothing at all to do with my date with Lisa tonight." Dean says, sarcasm obvious in his voice. 

 

 

Sam sighs long and heavy, "I get it ok, I maybe didn't handle it the best. I don't understand why you're going to Lisa's tonight when she isn't who you want, because she doesn't deserve to be used like that, but if you say you really want this date with her that's your business."

 

 

"Yeah, it really is" Dean says. "Cas is brand new, I've never spent any time with him. I won't deny that he smells nice and physically there's an attraction there, but I don't even know him. I've had a thing for Lisa for years, you know that. If she's interested I should at least give it a shot." 

 

 

"Alright. I don't like it, but I get it." Sam says in return.

 

 

"So what's so important that you have to ditch me today anyway?" Dean asks.

 

 

"Promise you won't freak out?" Sam asks, voice wary.

 

 

"What did you do Sam?" Dean asks, obviously alarmed now. He loves Sam, but for being so damn smart Sam can be gullible. He always wants to believe the best in people and it's gotten him in trouble more than once.

 

 

"I may have, sort of, agreed to adopt a dog." Sam says in a rush.

 

 

"A dog?" Dean asks. They'd had this argument more than once. Dean just couldn't wrap his head around the idea of getting a pet. They shed everywhere, and make messes and there are poop bags to be dealt with. No, pets make no sense to Dean, and every time Sam has talked about getting one Dean has done his damnedest to dissuade him. 

 

 

"I know, I know, you don't have to say it. They're expensive and messy and they smell blah blah blah. It's just, well those are your hang ups. I kind of realized this week that I've only put this off because I didn't want you to be grossed out by it, but I don't feel the same way Dean. I want a dog, so I'm getting a dog. I stopped by the shelter after we argued the other night and they had these little puppies they were so cute. I thought about it all week and I decided I really want one. So I'm going to pick it up today." Sam finally finishes and Dean can hear how whipped he is already.

 

 

"Alright, if that's what you really want, I guess. What kind of dog is it anyway?" Dean asks, already writing down "lint rollers" on his weekly shopping list.

 

 

"Um i'm not exactly sure. I think it's part Great Dane? But it's fur is longer. They might have said Husky?" Sam says.

 

 

"Uhhh, Sammy, those are both pretty big dogs." Dean says, head snapping up and setting his pen down. "Will your apartment complex even let you have a dog that big?"

 

 

"I'm not sure, I didn't actually ask. I'm sure it'll be fine. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll send you a pic when I get him." Sam says excitedly and hangs up the phone. 

 

 

_ Oh this gonna be bad. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean decides to forgo the gym altogether now that he's lost his gym buddy, opting to go grab some wine and flowers for Lisa instead. It's pretty early still, not quite 10 o clock, so he's got plenty of time. Maybe he'll just walk around town for a bit. Or he could go shopping, he still hasn't settled on what he's going to wear on his date tonight after all. He makes his morning smoothie, throws on some clothes and heads out the door, coming face to face with Cas and Gabe.

 

 

"Oh hi Cas" he says awkwardly. 

 

 

"What the hell is that?" Gabe asks, pointing at Deans smoothie. "Please tell me you aren't going to drink that shit? No i'm serious, it looks like literal baby shit." 

 

 

"Gabriel, stop. I know you'll find this hard to believe, but not everyone believes snickers are a viable breakfast option." Cas says, giving Dean a small smile of apology.

 

 

"Yeah, gotta watch the weight" Dean says, patting his belly. 

 

 

"Why in the world would you do that?"  Gabe says at the exact same time Cas says "you have nothing to worry about." To which everyone just kind of stands there awkwardly, not sure how to respond. 

 

 

"Well lucky for you, my brother here just had his whole morning open up, and he knows some great brunch places with healthy options too." Gabe says, clapping Cas on the shoulder and then pushing him toward Dean, as he steps past them in to the elevator. He hurriedly pushes the "door close" button and waves at them, like the little shit that he is, and Cas is most definitely thinking of all the ways he will hurt him later. 

 

 

"Sorry about my idiot brother, I try not to take him out in public, but there are all those pesky laws prohibiting keeping a person locked up against their will." Cas says, unable to make eye contact with Dean, as he pushes the button to wait for the elevator.

 

 

"Ha, it's ok. I have an annoying kid sister. I understand" Dean says, smiling brightly at Cas and hoping he feels more relieved. 

 

 

_ God those eyes are blue. I'd eat a whole plate of pancakes if it meant looking at those eyes all morning. _

 

 

"Well I still apologize for his behavior. I'll let you get on with your day" Cas says " you were obviously headed out somewhere in particular."

 

 

"Actually I'm really not" Dean says hurriedly "I have plans later tonight, but I was just going to go walk around downtown in the meantime. If you wanted to go to brunch we could, um, maybe do that. Only if you want." He says, earlier confidence gone and the red flush returning to his cheeks. He can feel the moment Cas seems to notice and he feels himself blush even hotter. 

 

 

"Oh. Well if you really don't have plans, I'd enjoy the company." Cas says, eyes darting from

Deans cheeks to his lips for a second before finally meeting his gaze. 

 

 

Dean slowly licks his lips. "Uh yeah, me too. Let me just dump this really quick and rinse it out and we can go." 

 

 

Cas follows Dean in to his apartment and glances around while Dean busies himself washing out his cup.

 

 

"You're very clean, aren't you?" Cas asks, even though it's not really much of a question, as he watches Dean add the cup to his dishwasher. 

 

 

"Try to be." Dean says with a shrug.

 

 

"That must take a lot of time. I don't know that I have the patience." Cas says.

 

 

Dean turns to face him, only to realize that Cas has moved  in to the kitchen, and is leaning up against the counter right behind Dean. 

 

 

Deans very nervous now because they're in such a tight space. The hallway isn't exactly large, but it feels different inside Deans home,

more intimate in a way and Dean is very aware of that fact. 

 

 

"Not a very patient guy, Cas?" Dean says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

 

"Not when I'm hungry" Cas replies.

 

 

Dean head snaps up and he stares at Cas.

 

 

_ Well that was direct. _

 

 

"Because we're supposed to be going to brunch" Cas finally says, breaking eye contact, and looking toward the door.

 

 

_ Of course, you fucking idiot. _

 

 

"Oh, right. Let's uh, let's go." Dean says, motioning toward the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean suggests they walk, suddenly very self conscious about his car, and Cas readily agrees because its such a pretty day. The weather is just starting to turn warm with the spring and it's a pleasant morning. Trees are sparse in this part of city, but when they pass them Cas casually mentions their leaves, and whether or not they're in bloom and points out the ones that are natural attractants for bees. For his part, Dean hardly notices because he's so busy watching Cas, but it doesn't stop him from answering "the best I've seen in awhile"

when their waitress comments on what a pretty day it is to eat on the restaurant's patio. 

 

Dean takes the menu and flips to the healthier options on the back page. He's scanning the menu, so he misses the way Cas takes notice, the up and down look he gives, and the eye roll and shake of his head. 

 

 

Dean's debating the egg white omelet or the spinach wrapped egg and tofu scramble when Cas clears his throat loudly and says "I can't decide between the croque madame or the beer and bacon pancakes with honey bourbon maple syrup. Let's get both and split it." 

 

 

Dean looks up in shock 

 

 

_ Did he say beer and bacon pancakes?  _

 

 

"Um, I didn't see those." He says

 

"Oh they're right here" Cas says, flipping Deans menu over to the other side, effectively covering the healthy section of the menu. 

 

"Uh, that looks really good, but um..." Dean scrambles to come up with a reason for not wanting either.

 

"What?" Cas asks innocently.

 

"It's just, that's a lot of calories." Dean says sheepishly. 

 

"If we split it we're only getting half the calories" Cas says with a grin. "Besides, it's not like you have anything to worry about there." He says, looking at his menu and trying to hide his smirk.

 

"I guess." Dean says, trailing off.

 

 

_ Eat the damn pancakes. What's wrong with you. _

 

 

"Ok, I guess we can split...whatever it was you said" Dean finally says.

 

"Great!" Cas says, sitting up straight, and motioning for their waitress. 

 

"You guys ready" she asks, all smiles looking back and forth between them. 

 

"Yeah we'll have the croque madame with an extra egg. The beer and bacon pancakes, extra syrup on the side. Oh and an order of sausage." Cas says, completely ignoring the look of horror on Deans face. "Oh and I'll have a beer. Whatever dark you have on tap is fine. Dean did you want a beer too?"

 

They both turn to look at Dean, who's mind seems to have ground to a complete halt at the thought of beer with breakfast. "Um, sure, I guess. Whatever he's having" he finally squeaks out.

 

"Great!" The waitress says. "I'll get these in and be right back with your drinks."

 

"Dean? Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Cas says, although he looks more amused than concerned.

 

"I usually eat pretty healthy. Meal prep, juice cleanses, log my calories and track my workouts. That kind of thing. I can't even remember the last time I had a beer." Dean answers. 

 

Cas can't help the eye roll. "That sounds needlessly complicated. Life is full of so much stress and grief and complexity within interpersonal relationships. There are bills to pay, social justices to fight, the economy to worry about. Why make life harder than it has to be? You want to be healthy, fine be healthy. But if it requires micromanaging every calorie that you ingest is it really worth the hassle? Does any of that make you happy, Dean? Really?" 

 

"It gives me order." Dean answers, slightly dumbfounded, but also intrigued by Cas's little speech. 

 

 

"Order isn't happiness. Does it make you happy?" Cas asks again.

 

 

"I don't know, I've never thought about it." Dean answers honestly.

 

"Well I for one have enough to worry about. I own a business, I have a large family, I have a lot of friends. I'd rather save my stress for the areas that require it and take pleasure out of life in any other way that I can." Cas says. 

 

 

"But I've seen you going for a run" Dean points out, "and obviously you're very fit" he gestures toward Cas's body. 

 

 

"Running is something I do to relax. Whenever I have a lot on my mind, or if I feel too pinned down. There's a certain freedom to running, or biking, climbing a mountain, just being outside alone with your own thoughts. It's the same reason I do yoga, which yeah it contributes to my physical vessel maintaining its shape, but it's more about what it does for me mentally and spiritually." Cas says.

 

 

"Yoga. That explains the uh.." Dean coughs to cover his blunder.

 

 

_ Shit shit shit _

 

 

"I've never actually done yoga. Sam keeps talking about it, he goes to a class with my little sister and they always rave about the instructor. How he's changed their lives blah blah blah. I've been meaning to try it out, but I haven't had the time."

 

 

Something ghosts over Cas's face for a second and Dean thinks he almost looks disappointed, but it quickly passes. "Well you should definitely try a class with your friend. I think yoga could do wonders for you Dean." He picks up his glass and smiles "maybe it'd help work that stick out of your ass and get you to relax." He says, just before taking a drink.

 

 

"Hey pal, there's nothing in my ass." Dean retorts, a little too loudly, and then flushes bright red when he realizes people are watching. 

 

 

"Well maybe it could help you with that too." Cas says, and then full body laughs at Deans discomfort.

 

 

"Alright here we are" the waitress says, making Dean jump a little. She starts to set a plate in front of each of them and then reconsiders and puts the plates in the center of the table instead. "Did ya'll want me to bring you some extra plates, so you can share?" She asks.

 

 

"No, that's ok, we can manage like this" Cas answers with a wide smile. 

 

 

Dean watches the pretty young omega smile broadly back at Cas for a sec before she says "well if y'all need anything at all just let me know." 

 

 

"Do you do that to everyone?" Dean asks, staring at Cas who seems oblivious.

 

 

"Do what?" He asks casually, as he's cutting in to his side of the pancakes.

 

 

"You didn't notice the waitress staring at you?" Dean asks incredulously. "People check you out everywhere you go."

 

 

Cas sets his fork down for a minute and levels Dean with a squinty eyed stare. "Dean, I don't know if you're just oblivious or what, but literally everyone around us think we're on a date. No one has done anything but ogle us as an adorable couple since we left the apartment today. In fact I'd say that if I was looking to pick someone up I'd do my self no favors by showing anyone else attention in front of you. Half the women in this restaurant would gladly stab me with a fork if they thought I was flirting with anyone but you, which in case you haven't noticed, I'm not."

 

 

"What makes them think we're on a date?" Dean whispers, leaning in so no one can hear him.

 

 

"Well your scent for one thing. You're practically radiating happy alpha." Cas says, not bothering to whisper. 

 

 

"I am?" Dean asks.

 

 

"Yeah, you are, with a hint of arousal too if I'm not mistaken." He counters back.

 

 

"Oh god" Dean says, ducking his head in embarrassment. 

 

 

"Don't worry, it's barely noticeable, with the exception of when we were talking about yoga earlier." Cas says, teasing Dean. 

 

 

"Shut up and eat your food, Cas." Dean says.

 

 

Cas laughs and picks up his fork, taking a bite and slowly licking syrup off his lower lip. 

 

Dean swallows heavily, tracking his tongue with his eyes and picks up his beer, downing half of it.  

 

 

"There it is" Cas whispers under his breath, trying not to laugh at the faint uptick in aroused Dean in the air. Cas is mostly just messing with him at this point, but he'd be lying if he didn't say that he loves that scent and wantes more of it. If they weren't in public he'd be tempted to push Dean down on the table and lick that syrup directly off his skin.

 

 

"Hey Cas?"

 

 

"Hmmm"

 

 

"I'm not the only one that smells turned on." Dean whispers, picking up a piece of bacon with a smug grin.

 

 

"Apparently not." Cas says, with none of Dean's flush or embarrassment. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

Conversation flows easily for the rest of brunch and Dean eats more than he has since Christmas. At one point Dean tries to ask about Cas's family but Cas seems to deflect with a comment of "isn't my one idiotic brother enough" so Dean let's it go and steers the topic to stuff less personal. He finds that Cas has interests in lots of different subjects, everything from politics to tachyons ( _and seriously, what the fuck is that?)_ to bees. He feels like he should be intimidated, Cas is kind of like a walking encyclopedia after all, but he's so caught up in watching Cas shift from topic to topic so passionately that Dean forgets about his nerves and just enjoys the conversation.

He's so wrapped up in the conversation that he's shocked when the waitress brings over the check and he glances at his watch to see that it's almost 2 o clock. 

 

They pay and leave the restaurant, waking around downtown for awhile. Dean picks up flowers from a woman with a flower cart, without explaining why and Cas thankfully doesn't question. Cas shows Dean his favorite little used bookstore in the basement of a building Dean would have never noticed on his own, and they take turns reading Vonnegut and Kerouac to each other, discussing their favorite lines from various books. They wander in to a clothing store at one point and Cas talks Dean in to buying a plaid shirt that he feels looks too sloppy but Cas says makes him look relaxed and "lumberjack sexy." They find a liquor store and Dean buys a good bottle of red wine and a 6 pack of some microbrew that Cas insists will change his mind about beer. 

 

By the time they make it back to the apartment Deans happy and content, with flushed cheeks from laughing instead of blushing and he can't remember the last time he felt this relaxed. He bids his goodbyes to Cas and goes inside to shower and dress for dinner. Any other day he might be stressed about being late, but today he just feels lighter, so he doesn't let it get to him, shooting Lisa a quick text to let her know he'll be about 15 minutes late. He dresses in dark fitted jeans and a green button up shirt, opting to leave it untucked. He rolls his sleeves up to just below his elbows, gives his hair one last glance and opts to forgo the cologne for tonight. He grabs his keys, the wine and the flowers and exits his apartment whistling, only to find Cas about to knock on his door. 

 

 

Cas gives him a long look up and down and whistles himself. "Well whoever she is, she won't be dissatisfied" he says.

 

"Uh. I, um, I was just heading out. Because I have plans." He says, and his voice sounds small even to himself. 

 

 

"Right. Plans. Or a date as most of us would say." Cas says, looking him right in the eye.

 

 

"Yeah. I um, I have a date. I'm sorry, I should have said something." Dean says and he honestly feels terrible now.

 

 

"It's fine Dean, you don't owe me any explanations" Cas says, but his usual cool demeanor is a little more frosty than cool.

 

 

"No, I should have said something. Really. That was a dick move on my part." Dean says. 

 

 

"Pun intended?" Cas asks, trying to joke, but failing. 

 

 

"Right. I mean, no. It's not like that." Dean fumbles. "She's a friend, from work."

 

 

"So it's not a date?" Cas asks.

 

 

"Uh, I mean, it's..." 

 

 

Cas cuts him off. "It's really ok Dean. I get it. You don't date alpha's, right? Have a good evening." And with that Cas turns around and goes back inside his apartment, closing the door on a miserable Dean.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Dean's pretty discouraged when he leaves his apartment, but less than half way to Lisa's he becomes angry. 

 

_ Are you fucking kidding m? Today wasn't a date. Who does he think he is? Why would he just assume that today was a date. Fucking entitled prick. Lots of guys brunch together. That's no big deal. That's definitely not a date. So we hung out? Big fucking deal! I hang out with Sam all the time and he's never assumed it was a date. Oh and he gets to bang that omega chick whenever he wants and I'm supposed to feel bad because of a date. Fuck him! Just because he's mildly attractive, doesn't mean everyone around him wants to fuck him. What a self involved asshole!  _

 

 

Dean parks the car and takes a minute. He's late already but Lisa doesn't deserve to have to deal with his bad mood. He takes a deep breath and rolls his shoulders and tries to roll his anger off with the gesture. Poor Lisa. She's never been  anything but sweet and considerate and kind to him. 

 

 

_ She's too good for you. She deserves better. She deserves someone that's excited to see her, not some guy that picked up flowers for her while he was out with someone else. Not someone that was late because he put another guy above her. _

__

 

Dean sets his jaw, determined he's going to salvage the night. She's going to get his full attention if it kills him. He checks his hair, grabs his gifts and walks determinedly to the door. 

 

 

Lisa opens the door with a flourish and Dean is a little taken back by how good she looks tonight. The Lisa he sees at the office is conservative. She wears sensible suits, modest makeup, her hair is usually up. All in all she's very professional. 

 

This Lisa is completely different. Her hair is loose and wavy, falling down around her bare shoulders. She's wearing a black dress, slinky and delicate. The contrast against her smooth tan skin and barely there freckles makes her look soft and warm and begs for her to be touched. She smiles brightly and leans in to kiss his cheek. He hopes even as she's pulling away that he doesn't smell too distressed, and if the small crinkle of her nose is any indication he does, but she's generous enough to not mention it and for that he's grateful. She pulls him in to the kitchen, taking the wine and flowers out of his hands and busies herself finding a vase and putting them in water. He's fairly sure she's been speaking this whole time, but he hasn't heard a word she's said, so focused is he on her relaxed warmth and openness that he's never seen before. Guilt twists low in his belly at the thought. A month ago this was all he wanted, and now that he's here he feels like a fool for never acting on this when he had the chance. Now he worries that it's too late. That his day with Cas has set standards for Lisa that she can't possibly meet. Standards that she shouldn't have to meet, and with any other man that would be true. 

 

 

"Dean?" 

 

 

"I'm sorry, I missed that. What'd you say Lis?" Dean asks, pulled suddenly out of his revelry. 

 

 

"I said you seem distracted, is everything all right?" She says, smile not quite reaching her eyes anymore.

 

 

"No i'm fine, really. Sorry, just a bit distracted by how different you look from work." He says, and hopes that she buys his excuse. 

 

 

He can see by her face that she doesn't quite believe his lie, but she covers it quickly "what, did you expect me to wear, a suit?" She says jokingly. 

 

 

Dean gives her a half smile and looks away. "I'm not sure what I expected to be honest. I feel like I've known you for years but it just occurred to me that I really know very little about you." 

 

 

"Ah, well isn't that why you're here?" She asks. "Grab a glass of wine and let's rectify that, shall we?" She hands him his glass, loops her arm through his and pulls him toward the dinner table. 

Later when he looks back on this moment he'll feel deeply sorry for Lisa. It's obvious that she's gone to a lot of trouble to make this perfect. Her little house may be small but it's warm and inviting and he can tell she's spent a lot of time getting it ready for him. There's a fire in the fireplace even though it's not exactly cold outside enough for one. The windows are open and he can faintly smell the honeysuckle starting to bloom from her fence line. The meal is all artfully arranged on the table, and includes some of his favorite health food recipes. He spies chickpeas in a side dish and thinks he faintly remembers her saying she didn't like them at some point in the past. It's all so perfect and orderly and healthy because she's trying to do everything the way he would want it. That little flair of guilt is back in full force now, and Dean has to quickly take a drink to calm the rolling in his stomach. He smiles at her and digs in, complimenting her cooking, but inside he keeps comparing and after today everything tastes a little bland. He thinks to himself that's probably not just the food. 

 

 

Still, he tries to make conversation and learns quite a bit about Lisa in the process. He learns that she too has a love for yoga, and that she teaches a couple classes on the weekends for a friend. She has an 8 year old son named Ben, who's spending the weekend with her parents. She points out pictures of him in the hallway and Dean laughs at his leather jacket and Led Zeppelin shirt, saying he looks too cool to be so young. He learns that Lisa used to play competitive volleyball and teach yoga full time before she had Ben. She went back to school for an administrative degree and was really thankful she did, because she injured her knee and had to quit volleyball and scale back on teaching yoga as a result. Now she teaches a restoration class for people recovering from injuries and a maternity class because she loves the smell of all those happy moms. She mostly does it to manage stress now, and to help out her friend that owns a health and wellness center. 

 

 

"That's funny, my friend was telling me the same things this morning. Said that he does yoga for his mind. I just always assumed people did it for the workout" he says, following her to the living room after they've finished cleaning up after dinner.

 

 

"Well I like to think it helps with that too. People don't talk about 'perfect yoga ass' for no reason." She says with a giggle.

 

His mind immediately goes to Cas, but he fights to bring his attention back to the present.

 

 

_ Say something, idiot _

 

 

"Well it certainly seems to be working if that's the goal" he says. 

 

 

Lisa giggles a little again, and sinks down to the floor in front of the fireplace, pulling him down

with her. He has a moment to ponder that he's never heard Lisa giggle before and he mentally counts how many glasses of wine she's had. 

 

 

Yeah, three. He's pretty sure anyway, and that means she's probably not entirely sober. 

 

 

His suspicions are confirmed when she boldly leans forward a few seconds later and kisses him. It's a little clumsy at first, but she pulls back, re-aligns and tries again. Her lips are soft, slightly bitter from the wine and warm against his own. He would have thought this would feel awkward, but he finds the taste and feel of her more appealing than not, so he slightly tilts his head and brings one hand up to cup behind her neck and deepens the kiss. Lisa takes that as encouragement, cupping his face with her hands and crawling in to his lap. As first kisses go, it's a good one, so Dean drops his hands to her hips and squeezes, encouraging her with his tongue. The taste of her is stronger on his tongue now and he feels the beginnings of heat in his belly as he explores her mouth with his tongue. She must start to feel him harden underneath her, because she shifts her weight forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and then rocking back to rub against his growing erection. Dean stifles a moan against her mouth at the first brush of contact, when without warning he suddenly feels very frustrated by the whole situation. The weight of her is all wrong in his lap. Lisa is strong, years of being active show in the forms and sinews of her body, but she's still too light and delicate to really be what he wants. He can smell her arousal, the first tell-tale signs of her slick, and while he finds it sexy, it's not what he really wants. Long manicured fingernails are scratching lightly at his scalp and that's all wrong too. He wants the long masculine fingers he had watched trail over the spines of books today. Instead of her sweet flowery scent he's craving sunshine and thunderstorms. He wants strong runner thighs wrapped around his waist instead, the weight of someone his own size pressing him down into the floor. 

Lisa is beautiful and smart and funny and kind, but she feels all wrong. His mind whispers " _she isn't him_ " and the realization washes over him like a bucket of ice water. Dean breaks the kiss, reaching up to take hold of her wrists and pull them back to her lap, shifting her slightly back so she's well free of his lagging erection. 

 

 

"What's wrong Dean?" She asks, instantly sobering under his gaze. "What did I do wrong?" She asks. 

 

 

"Nothing Lis, you didn't do anything wrong. You've been amazing tonight. You did so much for me, making my favorite foods, hell just having me here" he answers.

 

 

"But?" She pries.

 

 

"It's just, I don't deserve this."

 

"Oh Dean, you're always so hard on yourself" she says, leaning back in to kiss him again.

 

"No Lisa, stop. This isn't me being hard on myself, I really don't deserve this. If you only knew what's been going through my head all evening, well you'd never speak to me again. Hell I don't even like myself right now." He says ashamed, looking down at his lap. 

 

 

"Dean, are you giving me the it's not you it's me speech?" Lisa asks, incredulously. 

 

 

"Kind of" he says, sheepishly. "It's just, well I met someone recently and I think I've been kind of running from a relationship..." 

 

 

"You have a girlfriend?" Lisa all but shouts backing out of his lap quickly. "Are you fucking kidding me?" 

 

 

"What? No. No Lis I don't have a girlfriend. It's not like that."

 

 

"Oh right, you have an almost girlfriend, my mistake." She says with a huff. "You need to leave Dean." She says, walking to the door and opening it, waiting for him to follow. 

 

 

"Lisa, I didn't mean for this to happen. It's not what you think, really. I thought I could do this with you. I thought it's what I wanted." He says desperately.

 

 

"Oh, well I'm so glad kissing me cleared that up for you so quick. Thank god it didn't take actually fucking me to figure out you can't 'do this." She snaps back. "Lucky for me I don't have to be tied to your knot while you pine away for someone else." 

 

 

"Lisa, come on. I wouldn't have let it get that far."

 

 

"Oh, well lucky me, knotting is where you draw the line. Nice to know you're such a good guy there, Mr. Smith." She says bitterly.

 

 

"Lisa." He looks at her helplessly, not sure what to say. Finally he sighs, "I'm really sorry." 

 

 

"Go fuck yourself Dean." 

 

 

"Lisa, really, please don't end it like this. I'm really not a bad..." and that's as far as he makes it when Lisa Braeden, worlds best secretary, punches him right in the eye and slams the door in what would be his face if she hadn't knocked him straight to the ground. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

By the time Dean makes it back to his apartment building he's sporting a black eye and he feels like the whole world has crashed down around him. He's on the verge of tears, beating himself up pretty bad and all he really wants to do is fall in his bed and forget the world exists for the next week. He's about to unlock his apartment when he hears the faint sound of music coming from Cas's apartment. He stops and listens, thinking he must have been mistaken, when he hears it again: the growly rumblings of Cas singing very off key to what he's pretty sure is blues. 

 

 

Dean knocks on the door, and waits for a minute when a very nearly naked Cas opens his door, wearing nothing but tiny blue briefs and holding a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. 

 

 

"Well if it isn't my very pretty neighbor. Come on, come inside, have a drink and let Buddy Guy sing your blues away too." He says, wrapping his arm around Deans neck and pulling him in to the apartment. He pushes Dean towards the couch and plops down heavily, pulling Dean down with him. 

 

 

"Here. Have a drink" he says, pushing the bottle in to Deans hand.

 

 

Dean considers it for a second, decides fuck it, and tips it back, taking several deep swallows before the burn really hits him and he has to pull away. 

 

 

"Atta boy" says Cas, taking the bottle back and patting his knee. Dean looks down and realizes he and Cas are plastered together on one side of the couch, Cas is practically naked, and he's still holding Dean's knee. 

 

 

"Uh Cas, buddy, are you ok?" 

 

 

"Don't ask stupid questions Dean. Have another drink." Handing over the bottle, and watching Dean's adam's apple bob as he takes a drink.

 

Dean doesn't drink very often, so the combination of the whisky and the wine from earlier that night is starting to take affect, and he's already feeling pretty buzzed. 

 

 

"Cas, your hand is still on my knee." He says looking down. 

 

 

Cas looks down too. "So it is" he says, but he doesn't move it and Dean doesn't complain. 

 

 

Cas takes another deep drink off the bottle and passes it over. "Dean, why are you in my apartment drinking instead of fucking some pretty omega on your date?" Cas asks, swaying toward him slightly. 

 

 

Dean takes another drink, and now he's really feeling it. "Because I couldn't stop thinking about you" he answers honestly.

 

 

Cas starts to laugh, really laugh, and Dean has a random thought that he much prefers that laugh to Lisa's giggle. 

 

 

"Did you tell her that by chance?" He asks, eyes shining.

 

 

"Not in so many words, but yeah, why?" Dean asks.

 

 

"Because your eye is very swollen and purple, which is a great look on you by the way." Cas says, still kind of chuckling to himself. 

 

 

"Oh. That." Dean says, remembering now and touching his eyelid with a wince. 

 

 

"It shouldn't be that handsome. It makes you look rough, like you fight bad guys for a living instead of...whatever it is that you do." Cas says.

 

 

"Head of marketing and sales for the east coast division of Sandover Bridge and Iron." Dean says very seriously, before snickering to himself. 

 

 

"Wow you sound very important." Cas says, laughing to himself.

 

 

"I sound like a douchebag" Dean says laughing and reaching for the bottle. 

 

 

"You do sound like a douchebag. I don't like it. I want you to be a badass instead. Like Buffy. I want you to be the male Buffy." Cas says laughing even more now.

 

 

"You want me to fight vampires in crop tops?" Dean asks incredulously. "No way, if I'm going to be a badass I'm going to be Captain Mal of the Serenity, Firefly class." 

 

 

"Omg you're a Whedon nerd." Cas says, straight faced and shocked for a sec before falling off the couch laughing. 

 

 

"Dean climbs down on top of him, straddling him and stealing the bottle of jack. Cas watches from beneath him as Dean tips the bottle back and drains it. Cas is suddenly aware that Dean is sitting right on top of his cock, which is valiantly fighting through all the whisky in his system and trying to get hard.

 

 

Cas rolls over and dumps Dean on the ground. "Come on, you need a better outfit if you're gonna be the captain" he says, stumbling to his feet and heading for the bedroom. Dean follows him to the bedroom and stops to lean against the doorway and laugh.

 

 

"What's so funny?" Cas asks, head poking out from the closet where he's digging through clothes. 

 

 

"Your room is a total mess" Dean says giggling. "No wonder my apartment seemed so freakish to you."

 

 

"I told you, I prefer to spend my time in the midst of pleasure." Cas says, emerging from the closet with a pile of clothes and a joint between his lips.

 

 

"Here" he slips the end of the joint between Deans lips and starts holding up random pieces of clothes. 

 

 

Dean inhales deep, trying to swallow back a cough and looks down. "Cas? Why the hell do you have assless chaps?" Dean asks, or at least he thinks he does. He maybe just giggles.

 

 

"They're from pride week" he says, completely seriously as he starts undoing Deans buttons on his shirt. 

 

 

"Please tell me there are pictures." Dean mumbles, passing the joint back to Cas. 

 

 

"Oh! Pictures!" Cas says, snapping his fingers and darting off to the other room. Dean finishes unbuttoning shirt and takes it off right as Cas returns with a massive very professional looking camera. 

 

 

Dean takes the camera and Cas starts unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, pushing them down his legs and crouching down to help him out of his shoes and socks as well. 

 

 

"Jesus, you think your lens is big enough Cas? You overcompensating for something there buddy?" Dean says looking down and seeming to notice that Cas is on his knees in front of him for the first time. 

 

 

Cas pulls Deans foot through his pant leg and tosses them to the side, stands back up, grabs Deans hand and uses it to cup his semi- erect

cock through his briefs. "Does it feel like I'm overcompensating?" He asks Dean before taking the camera and motioning for Dean to put on the chaps. 

 

 

"I'm pretty sure the captain never wore assless chaps" Dean says, shimmying his way in to the slightly too small pants "and I know he didn't wear plaid" he says, holding up the shirt and giving Cas a pointed look. 

 

 

 

"Humor me, Buffy." 

 

 

"I thought we agreed I was Mal?"

 

 

"I'm still going with Buffy." Cas says, starting to snap pictures. "No wait, leave it open" smacking Deans hands away as he tries to button the shirt. Cas hands Dean the joint and then pushes him back on the bed. Cas climbs on top of Dean straddling him and taking pictures as Dean props his head up with one arm and draws deeply off the joint. 

 

 

"I changed my mind, you aren't Buffy. Maybe Captain America" he says, pulling back to look at the screen on the back of his camera. "Look at those arms, Jesus." Cas mutters to himself. 

 

 

"I'd rather be Black Widow" Dean says absentmindedly.

 

Cas grins at him over the camera and snaps another picture. 

 

 

"Does that mean I can dress you in black leather next?" Cas asks with a grin. 

 

 

"Can't be any worse than this." Dean says. 

 

 

"True. Stand up, and go stand in the doorway." Cas says. 

 

 

"Reach up and cross your arms across the top of the doorframe. Good, now look back at me over your shoulder." Cas keeps firing off commands and Dean keeps obliging.

 

 

Cas once again checks his camera. 

 

 

"Is this what you do?" Dean asks. "Get people wasted and take pictures of them in compromising outfits?"

 

 

"I usually photograph nature." Cas says with a smirk. "However the thought of you in leather sounds like a much better muse than my typical sunsets and bees." 

 

 

"Leather's ok. Doesn't feel as nice as satin." Dean says, and suddenly his eyes go wide, as he realizes what he's just said. 

 

 

Cas's head snaps up and he stares open mouthed at Dean. "Dean, how do you know what it feels like to wear satin?" 

 

 

"I don't, forget I said anything." Deans says, feeling the blush all the way from his navel to his hairline. 

 

 

"Oh yes you did." Cas says, setting down the camera and walking forward. "If I go over to your apartment right now, will I find satin panties in your room?" Cas asks, stalking Dean like he's prey.

 

"Of course not. Don't be crazy. Hey, you need an outfit too" he says, hoping to distract Cas from his apartment. "If I'm an avenger you should be an Agent of Shield" Dean says.

He walks over to the closet and rummages around, finding a ratty old trench coat in the very back, and a blue striped tie draped over the one suit Cas owns. He turns around to find Cas squeezing in to his jeans. "What are you doing?" Dean asks.

 

 

"If I'm going to dress like a stuffy suit I might as well wear your stuff" Cas says with a shrug. The jeans are way tighter on Cas. He can't even get them zipped, so he just leaves the fly open, revealing his tiny briefs beneath. Dean walks over and puts the tie one him sloppily, over his bare chest and then tops the look off with the trench coat.

 

 

 "You look like a tax accountant stripper" Dean sniggers.

 

 

"Hey Dean" 

 

 

"Yeah" 

 

 

Cas raises his hand to right in front of Dean's face and wiggles it. "I've got the keys to your apartment." And then he takes off running.

 

 

Deans brain catches up a second too late and he has to leap and fall across the floor catching Cas by the ankle and tripping him in the doorway of Cas's apartment. Cas does his best to fight him off, but Dean manages to crawl his way up Cas's body, wrestling him for the keys and finally winning out by biting Cas's nipple. They both collapse in a heap in the hallway, Deans head now right up against his door, Cas laying on his chest, laughing.

 

 

"Ah man, we didn't get any pictures of your outfit" Dean says, barely laughing anymore. 

 

 

"Oh wait, here" Cas says, wiggling around for a minute before he pulls Deans phone out of his pocket, which now has a broken screen. Dean takes the phone, putting it on the self facing camera and holds his arm out. Cas stretches up next to him giggling and bites Deans ear just as Dean snaps the picture of him laughing deeply, with his nearly swollen-shut black eye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's great dane/husky mix dog is officially my new favorite thing. I honestly didn't even know that was a real breed until I had the random thought and googled it.   
> I hope you guys liked this chapter because I had a ton of fun writing it. As always,comments and kudos make my whole world a little brighter, so if you have thoughtstell them to me because I'd love to hear them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry its taken me so long to post this. Real life has been kicking my ass.
> 
> There's very little Dean/Cas in this chapter, there'll be more soon. Promise :)
> 
> But really most importantly, we get to meet Sam's puppy, and lets be real, that's what I'm most excited about right now.

 

"What is this, the best two out of three?" 

 

Dean slowly opens his eyes and squints up at the smirking face of Gabriel and the bright fluorescent lights haloed behind his head. 

 

_What the fuck? Owe_

 

Dean tries to turn his head and look down at the heavy weight against his side and immediately regrets his decision to move, hissing at the stiffness of his neck from being propped up against the door all night. 

 

 _Wait, the door? Why am I in the hall? Shit!_  

 

"Shit!" Dean jerks fully awake and scrambles to his feet, dumping Cas in the floor with a loud thud.

 

"Ow! What the hell?" Cas moans in to the carpet. "God stop yelling!" 

 

"No one's yelling" Dean murmurs and then winces, from the pain in his head and neck and the embarrassment of the situation both. 

 

"Well well, when I suggested brunch I didn't think it'd end with a chip n dales audition. I'm hurt that I wasn't invited. How could you little brother?" Gabe says, nudging Cas with his foot until he flips over. 

 

"Gabriel, I mean this with the utmost love and affection, kindly go fuck yourself." Cas says, palms pressed in to his eyes to block the light.

 

"No thanks, for once I think this might be more entertaining. So Deano, any particular reason we're being blessed with a full moon? I didn't take you for an exhibitionist." 

 

Dean rolls his eyes, " what the hell are you talking about? There's no full moon. It's gotta be morning, right?" Dean says, reaching for his phone and noting the cracked screen. 

 

_Fuck!_

 

"Not for you bub, its definitely still a full moon." Gabe says with a laugh. 

 

"I believe he's referring to your naked ass, Dean." Cas says, looking up at him with a squint. "Though why he'd draw attention to it and risk you covering up I'm not sure"

 

"My wha..." Dean says suddenly realizing he's in chaps and they are indeed assless, he makes a very manly dignified squeak and backs up against the door, affectively hiding his exposure. 

 

"What a pity" Cas mumbles, finally attempting to stand up. 

 

"Shut up, will you? Where are my keys?" Dean asks, face bright red and trying his best to look anywhere but at Cas and Gabe. 

 

"I think you threw them over there" Cas says, pointing down the hall.

 

"Yeah Dean, down the hall. Why don't you mosey on down there and get em" Gabe says, moving out of the way. 

_Uh..._

 

"I'm only kidding, they're right here." Cas says holding out his hands. 

 

"Can you guys, um, you know, go to your apartment now?" Dean says, taking the keys from Cas and clutching them like a lifeline.

 

"Aw, come on, at least let me see your audition dance!" Gabe says, laughing even as Cas grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him in to his apartment. 

 

"I'll see you later, Dean" Cas grumbles, not bothering to look back as he follows Gabe inside and closes the door. 

 

Dean hurriedly enters his apartment and slams the door behind him, locking it and then making a mad dash to his room, stripping as he goes. 

 

_What the fuck? First you barely admit you maybe like the guy and next you're plastered with your ass hanging out? Jesus. What the fuck did I drink anyway? Even my hair hurts._

 

Dean grumbles to himself as he turns the shower on cold and ducks his head under. It takes his breath away but clears his head a little so he turns the water warmer and steps back under the spray, tilting his head forward so the water runs off his hair instead of straight in his face. The warmth helps to relax the muscles of his neck and shoulders, but now with the heat and steam it also draws his attention to a certain scent he had been too rushed to notice before. Standing there under the water he can clearly smell Cas's scent mixed with his own, even as it's starting to wash away under the spray. 

 

_It shouldn't smell that good_

 

Being two alphas, Dean had always assumed the combined scents would clash and be overpowering, but as he breathes deeply, chasing those last notes, he realizes that they don't smell overpowering at all. His whiskey smoked apple scent is usually mostly undetectable to himself, but now he can smell it clear as day, mixed with Cas's earthy thunderstorm smell and it reminds him of long forgotten camping trips with his dad, and Sam and John. He'd forgotten how much he loved those times. Back when things were simple, before Sam had presented as a beta, dashing all of Johns dreams of a strong alpha son. They used to camp often, Bobby teaching them how to hunt and fish and John teaching them how to set traps for bears or anything else dangerous they might encounter in the woods. Dean would complain that Sam was young and annoying, always tagging along after him, but when they'd lay down to sleep in their shared tent, he'd shuffle a little closer to Sam and think wistfully of how great it'd be to have Sam as a younger brother instead of the kid next door. He'd daydream of a different life filled with adventure and danger and it'd always be him looking after his kid brother. Dean isn't sure if that was his alpha instinct to protect already taking over, but he's always felt closer to Sam than anyone. He's surprised (and a little ashamed) at how quickly his and Cas's combined scent had brought on the memory, but even though he feels like he should be upset, instead he feels calm, sentimental and a feeling of peace and home he hasn't felt in years. Already the scent is mostly faded and he finds himself wistful at the loss. 

 

_Get a grip, you fucking sap_

 

He shakes his head to clear it and wipes his face under the water, definitely not wiping away unshed tears in the process. He goes about washing his hair and body with his mild scented soaps and chokes down the feelings of wrongness at washing away the last of their scent. He towels off quickly after the shower and woodenly walks to his room, taking in the chaos of clothes he'd stripped and left on his way to the bathroom earlier. Seeing everything discarded in a trail along the floor, he takes in the ridiculousness of the outfit and actually laughs at how accurate Gabriel's choice of "stripper"� really was in hindsight. All he's missing is some stray glitter and dollar bills to complete the scene. Still chuckling he dresses in a tank and sweats and starts to pick up the mess. He folds the chaps to return, unsure of how to launder them first, but when he reaches for the flannel he catches a whiff of the lingering scent so much stronger here than on his skin earlier. He holds it to his face and really inhales. The smell is tainted slightly, by alcohol and the weed they'd smoked, but the underlying scent of campgrounds is there stronger than the others and he can't seem to put it down after all. He walks to the hamper willing himself to put the shirt inside 

 

_No one has to know. I could just wear it around the apartment. It's not like I'll see Cas or Gabe again today. I could wear it today and wash it tonight. It's not like I need to do laundry right away anyway._

 

Dean puts on the shirt and immediately feels some part of himself unwind a little bit. Some inner knot of tension in his stomach that he didn't even realize he was carrying seems to unclench and he feels his whole body relax. 

 

Deliberately not thinking about that he goes to make himself breakfast, plugging his phone in to charge in the kitchen. He's still a little fuzzy on the details of how the screen got broken in the first place, but regardless he'll have to get it replaced as soon as he can since he needs it for work. He's just sitting down to eat his steel cut oats and plain Greek yogurt and honey (lamenting the fact that it isn't something more decadent like yesterday's brunch) when his phone rings. He can just barely make out Sam's moose icon on the screen. 

 

"Heya Sammy" he greets.

 

Sam groans and Dean pulls the phone away from his ear for a sec confused. 

 

"What's wrong?" He asks.

 

"You sound chipper." 

 

"I am not chipper. I don't do chipper." He retorts with indignation. 

 

"Well you sound like the Dean version of chipper." Sam says, with all the disdain he can possibly manage in one sentence.

 

"So? A guy can't be happy?" He asks.

 

"If you're chipper in the morning it means something must have happened the night before that left you in a good mood. You had your date with Lisa, so I'm guessing you got laid." Sam explains, obviously annoyed at having to spell it out like Dean is a simpleton. 

 

_Oh shit, Lisa!_

 

"Uhh, actually no. My date with Lisa totally bombed if you want to know the truth." 

 

"Oh?" Sam says, and Dean can actually hear him visibly brighten and sit up straighter. The fucker. 

 

"Yeah it was ok for a while, I guess, but it ended pretty badly." Dean admits. 

 

"How badly?" 

 

"She knocked me right on my ass and gave me a black eye to prove it." 

 

Dean actually hears the moment Sam falls off the chair from laughing, followed by a puppy bark and Sam scrambling to recover the phone he'd dropped in the process. 

 

_Seriously. That fucker. You just wait buddy_

 

"Wait, back up and tell me everything. And if you got slugged by a tiny girl why are you so happy this morning? Oh god, please tell me you didn't have make up sex." 

 

"What? No, Sa... what is wrong with you? I didn't have sex of any kind, with Lisa or otherwise. There isn't much to tell anyway, it was ok, and then it wasn't. I came home and got shit faced drunk, ended up sleeping weird and have a fucked up neck and headache to go with the eye." Dean says 

 

_And hey, it's not a total lie._

 

"So why are you so happy this morning?" Sam asks, obviously suspicious of the missing details, but willing to let it slide. 

 

"Huh? Oh, I uh...yeah I don't know. Just reminiscing I guess." Dean answers, absentmindedly. 

 

_Why didn't you just tell him you spent the night with Cas?_

_Because he'll want details. You really want to talk to Sam about playing dress up and being groped by a stranger?_

_Uh. No, definitely not._

_Told you so._

_Shut up brain_

 

"Dean?" Sam asks, pulling him out of his reverie (or fight with himself, you know whatever.) 

 

"Wha..uh what? Sorry I missed that." Dean says 

 

"I asked what were you reminiscing about." 

 

"Oh, uh I was thinking about those camping trips we used to go on when we were kids with our dads." 

 

"You mean the ones where you used to snuggle with me because you were scared of the woods?" Sam asks.

 

"Wha? I did not. I don't snuggle and I was never scared of the woods!" Dean replies, with complete indignation. 

 

"Dean, that's a bunch of bullshit and you know it. You're the biggest cuddle slut I've ever known. And you were so scared of the woods. Remember how you used to pretend like we were hunting monsters and you'd try and freak me out with stories, but you'd end up scaring yourself instead? Remember that time you thought a wendigo was in our camp and you knocked over our tent? Your dad was so pissed and he forbid you reading any more of his lore books." Sam asked incredulously 

 

"That raccoon was huge Sammy! You didn't see it. It had like been swimming in some radioactive waste or something!" 

 

Dean had to pull the phone away from his ear at the sound of Sam laughing and the puppy now going nuts in the background. 

 

"Whatever you say man." Sam finally wheezed out. "What made you think about that anyway?" 

 

"Oh, um, nothing in particular" he answered vaguely. Feeling his cheeks heat at the thought of his earlier shower and the smell of Cas on him. 

 

"Well what are you doing today? Want to come meet Fluffy?" Sam asks, trying to sound nonchalant and failing. 

 

"Sam. Tell me you didn't name your dog after Harry Potter." Dean says, pinching the bridge of his nose.   

 

"I did. He's so cute! I can't wait for you to meet him!" Sam's practically brimming with excitement at this point and Dean knows he's never getting out of this. "Besides, you love Harry Potter." 

 

"No I don't, why do you and Charlie always insist that I do?" 

 

"Hey you like it well enough to know the name of the three headed dog." 

 

"Because you and Charlie made me watch all the movies three times!" Dean says, completely exasperated. 

 

"Whatever." 

 

"I have to replace my phone today, so I can't stay long, but I'll come meet your mutt." 

 

"What happened to your phone?" 

 

_Oh shit_

 

"I don't know exactly. I woke up this morning to my screen broken. Must have dropped it or something last night. I don't really remember"� Dean says.

 

"Jesus, how drunk were you anyway?" Sam asks, concern creeping in to his voice. 

 

"Pretty wasted, not gonna lie. It kind of snuck up on me." Dean says, pretty ashamed of himself. 

 

_Because you're a liar_

_Shut up_

 

"Well that isn't surprising. I can't remember the last time I saw you drink anything stronger than a glass of wine." 

 

"Yeah well, I guess I decided to live a little. I'm hanging up now, I'll see you in a bit." 

 

"Ok. Hurry up jerk" 

 

"Whatever, bitch." 

^^^^^

 

"Come on Fluffy! Come meet uncle Dean." 

 

Dean can just barely make out Sam's excited voice beyond the door. 

 

"Get back, back. Wait! Wait!"�

 

Sam barely cracks the door, obviously fighting something evil and massive from the sounds of it. He disappears again and Dean tentatively opens the door and peeks his head in to see Sam on the floor trying his best to restrain a massive ball of wiggling fur and paws. 

 

"Sorry, he's just a bit excited. Hurry, come in and shut the door!" 

 

Dean steps in to the apartment and quickly closes the door behind him, but stays pressed against it, as though dog hair and drool are going to infect him as soon as he steps beyond the threshold. 

 

"Hey Sam? Are you sure that's a puppy? He looks more like cousin It." 

 

"Shut up, he's the sweetest puppy ever once you get to know him." Sam grunts out, still trying to force Fluffy's ass to the floor. "Stay! Stay."

 

The pile of fur finally stops wiggling and seems to go still other than a wildly wagging tail, so Sam slowly let's go and backs away. 

 

"See? You just have to show them who's the boss." He says with a smile, right as Fluffy launches off the floor in an impressive leap, knocking Dean back and sending him sprawling on the floor. As Dean throws his hands back trying to catch himself Fluffy takes advantage of the obvious opening and proceeds to lick every inch of spare skin he can find. 

 

"Agh! Get him off! Oh god his breath! Sam!! He licked in my mouth!" 

 

"Fluffy down! Fluffy! Fluffy no!" 

 

"Goddammit Sam! Get him off of me!" 

 

Sam finally manages to pry the dog away, allowing Dean to catch his breath and get back to his feet. 

 

"Sam! What the fuck?! What's wrong with that thing!" Dean yells, feeling his skin itch with dog germs and hair and drool. 

 

At the sound of his yell Fluffy yelps and immediately flattens to the floor, whimpering and shaking. 

 

"Good job Dean you scared him. It's ok Fluffy, uncle Deany didn't mean it. It's ok" Sam coos at the dog, gently rubbing his head and scratching behind his ears. Dean looks down at the puppy shaking on the floor with his big sad eyes turned up looking at Dean( that look eerily like his masters next to him) and instantly feels like a jack ass. 

 

_Goddammit, there's two of them_

 

"Hey there...uh, dog. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You just can't attack um...uncle Deany." Dean says, trying his best not to grit out the words. He sticks out his hand and Fluffy flinches, but eventually crawls forward so Dean can awkwardly pet his head. 

 

"See, I'm not so bad." Dean says, crouching down to really pet him. Fluffy seems to perk back up a bit, standing up and leaning in to Dean's touch.

 

And then peeing all over the floor. 

 

Dean slowly turns his head, fixing Sam with his best "are you kidding me" stare. 

 

Sam's face blushes bright red and he refuses to meet Dean's eyes. "That's um, perfectly normal you know. The book says lots of dogs pee a little when they're excited. I'll just, go get something to clean that up." He says standing up and pulling Fluffy's collar towards the back of the apartment, which results in Fluffy taking off at breakneck speed towards the bathroom, slipping around on the hardwood as he goes. 

 

"Yeah you do that." Dean says, mostly to Sam's back as he's running off behind the fury hellbeast. Dean steps wide over the wet spot and goes to Sam's kitchen to try and scrub off the drool and hair, while Sam locks Fluffy away in the bedroom so he can clean up the mess. Dean cracks open a beer and slumps back on the chair, completely content to watch Sam on his hands and knees wearing pink kitchen gloves and spraying everything down with something called "pee-pee cleaner." In the meantime Fluffy seems to be busying himself trying to knock down the door. 

 

"You could help you know" Sam grits out. 

 

"Oh no, I'm just here to supervise, Cinderella. Your dog, your mess." Dean says with a smirk. 

 

Sam finally finishes cleaning up, scrubs his hands off and grabs a beer too. 

 

"I should probably let Fluffy out now too." 

 

"No! Don't you dare!" Dean says grabbing his arm and pulling him down to the couch. "At least let me finish my beer first. Besides, it sounds like he's calming down." 

 

Fluffy had stopped slamming in to the door at least, choosing instead to poke his nose under the door and breathe as loudly as possible, intermittent with little whimpers and barks. 

 

"Ok yeah, at least while we finish our beers." Sam agrees, staring at the door with heart eyes and obviously not really agreeing at all. 

He finally turns back to Dean and really looks at him for the first time. 

 

"Jesus, you weren't lying about the black eye." He says, tilting Dean's head to get a better look. "Lisa Braeden really gave you that?" 

 

"Yup." 

 

"Tiny little Lisa Braeden, with the suits and perfect hair? That Lisa Braeden?" Sam asks. 

 

"The one and only." 

 

"Did you deserve it?"

 

Dean blushes and looks to the side "yeah, probably." 

 

"Well here's to Lisa, and her impressive right hook, may I never be on the receiving end of it." Sam says clinking his bottle with Dean's. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened there?" 

 

Dean looks down at his bottle, picking at the corner of the label. "Um, it was good at first, or at least, it should have been. She put out a lot of effort, and she's smart ya know? And interesting. Guess I never really noticed that before. I mean, it should have been a great date." 

 

"But it wasn't?" Sam prods.

 

"No, it just felt off for some reason. I kept thinking about....well it doesn't matter. I just kept getting distracted. And then she was pretty drunk and she kinda, you know....came on to me I guess." Dean says. "It just didn't feel right though." 

 

"So you stopped her?" Sam asks. 

 

Dean nods. 

 

"And she just hit you? That doesn't seem warranted. I take back my toast." Sam says, brow furrowed in confusion. 

 

"No, it's just, when I was trying to explain to her why it wouldn't work I got all tripped up, and I guess whatever I said sounded like maybe I had a girlfriend or something?" 

 

"Huh? You haven't even been on a date in years. That doesn't make any sense." Sam says, even more confused. 

 

"Right? I don't know, it all happened so fast and I was scrambling trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation and I just made it worse somehow." Dean says, feeling pretty sorry for himself now that he thinks about it. 

 

"Well you gotta do something to smooth that over, man." Sam says, draining his beer.

 

"Yeah I know. I'll think if something." Dean says.

 

"Like apologize" Sam offers. 

 

"Yeah, or maybe I'll send her some flowers or something." Dean says, finishing his beer. 

 

"Uh, look I don't know if that's the best idea. An apology would probably be better." 

 

"You're making this a bigger deal than it has to be. She was drunk, you know? I'm sure we'll laugh about it on Monday. It'll be fine" Dean says, standing up and taking both beers to the kitchen to throw them away. 

 

"Are you sure?" 

 

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Hey I gotta run though. I need to go replace my phone so I have it for work." 

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your phone. How bad is it? Maybe I can replace the screen." Sam says.

 

Dean hands him his phone. Sam lets out a whistle at the completely shattered screen, turning it on to see if he can make out anything at all. "Hey Dean? What's this pic?" He asks, holding it up so Dean can see the screen. 

 

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck._

 

Dean lunges for the phone, trying to grab it before Sam can see too much, but in true Sam fashion he just holds it high above his head with his stupidly long arms. 

 

"Give it back Sammy!" He yells, trying to wrestle it away. 

 

"Who's in the pic Dean? Would that be the mysterious neighbor? I can't see his face. Is he hot?"� Sam asks, laughing at Dean's struggle. 

 

Dean digs his fingers under Sam's ribs, causing him to yelp and lower his arm enough so Dean can rescue his phone, setting off a renewed vigor in Fluffy, who's once again trying to break down the door. 

 

"You are an asshole." Dean says, panting as he pockets his phone and heads for the door. 

 

"Oh come on! Tell me all about your big gay date Dean." Sam says laughing. 

 

"You shut up or I'm opening the door and sicking cousin It on you" 

 

Sam holds up his hands in mock surrender. "Ok fine, it totally wasn't a date. Just like you aren't obviously wearing some other guy's shirt today." 

 

"Oh fuck off." Dean says, and Sam starts laughing all over again. 

 

Dean walks over and opens the bedroom door hiding behind it as Fluffy takes off at full speed barreling in to Sam. 

 

"Oh shit!" 

 

"That's what you get bitch!" Dean yells back as he slips out the front door laughing to himself over the sounds of Sam struggling with the massive ball of fur he calls a dog. 

 

^^^^^

 

 

Dean goes to replace his phone, and finds out he's eligible for an upgrade, so he signs the paperwork and walks around the store browsing while the clerk transfers all of his stuff over and sets up the new device. In the back of the store he finds a rack with iPad cases and there's one right in the front with a wooded area and lightening streaking across the sky. It's a little cheesy and not something he would normally buy, but he keeps going back to it and finally decides "fuck it" and grabs it anyway. He's about to check out when he realizes he doesn't actually own an iPad so he goes back to the row of models in the back and finds one that's the right size for the case he picked out. He's checking out when he remembers the song that Cas had been listening to, which reminds him he wanted to download it, and he picks up a pair of Bluetooth headphones to add to his growing pile of purchases. The clerk, a young guy with blue hair, cocks his eyebrow at the case but thankfully doesn't ask. Deans not sure what he would have said anyway. "Hey my totally hot neighbor reminds me of thunderstorms so I'm buying shit I don't need because I'm apparently sentimental now."

_Yeah, no thanks._

He's almost done when he remembers the old phone being broken in the first place, so he adds an otter box phone case to his pile and completely refuses to think about how it's blue, but not the right shade of blue to match Cas's eyes. He finally pays, trying not flinch at the price, and leaves the store as fast as he can. 

 

He stops by the barber shop and gets a haircut, growling a bit when the barber asks what the sticky stuff in his hair is, and belatedly realizes it's dog drool from Fluffy. 

 

He goes to Ulta, explaining his black eye problem to the young omega working there and tries not to be offended when she obviously believes he did something to deserve it. She picks out the perfect match concealer to hide his shiner, and because he's feeling defensive about the omega judging him, he also walks out with a whole new skin care line, and a cologne he'll never wear, after she suggests them.  

 

He goes to the gym and works out until he's a trembling mess of overworked muscles and pats himself on the back for the excellent decision to buy the headphones. He's sore and worn out, but it feels good to work away some of the tension from the last few weeks. He showers and puts back on his borrowed shirt, admiring it in the gym mirror, and when a guy winks at him as he walks out he decides maybe he really should invest in a plaid shirt of his own. 

 

He goes shopping for a replacement , but ends up buying two plaid shirts, one green that he thinks compliments his eyes and one blue for reasons he's not ever going to admit out loud. He also ends up with a red shirt that the sales guy says makes him look sexy, and a leather jacket because it makes him feel like James Dean. 

_Ha, James Dean, get it?_

_You're an idiot_

 

He's getting ready to head home when he spots a flower shop, and decides to duck in and pick out some flowers for Lisa. He gets the biggest bouquet he can find, over flowing with red and pink roses, adds a teddy bear and fills out the card: 

 

"Dear Lisa, 

I'm really sorry about our misunderstanding. I hope we can put this all behind us and chalk it up to too much wine, right? You're still the best secretary a guy could ask for. Don't know what I'd do without ya! 

 

Dean"

 

Yeah, that's good. No woman can stay mad after all that. She'll love it. Maybe she'll keep the little bear on her desk. That'd be cute. 

 

All in all he's feeling pretty pleased with himself. He goes home, puts away his purchases and finally laments to taking off Cas's shirt and washing it. It's lost some of its appeal now that it's covered in dog hair and drool anyway, so he washes and dries it and starts to fold it when he thinks better of it and puts it on a hanger instead. He snags one of Lisa's roses, threads it through a button hole and writes Cas a note too. 

"Thanks for cheering me up when I was down last night. Headache be damned, it was the most fun I've had in a long time. We should do it again sometime, maybe with a little more clothing and an actual bed instead of the drafty hallway and nosy brother. Next time it's my treat, if you want to go that is. Call or drop by whenever, and we'll make plans. 

 

He folds the note and puts it in the pocket so that it's peaking over the top and hangs it on Cas's doorknob. 

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Deans just finished up his work for the night, brushed his teeth and cleaned his face with his fancy new skin care when he gets a knock on his door. 

 

He answers the door to find a sweaty Cas, obviously just back from the gym, tight tank top and yoga pants showing off parts of his body that should be illegal. 

 

"I read your note, and I had a lovely time as well Dean, but I thought you should keep the shirt, it looks better on you anyway." He steps in and slips the shirt around Dean's shoulders, helping him in to the sleeves and then stepping back to admire his work. "Yeah, it definitely looks better on you." He finally says, meeting Deans eyes with a fierce gaze that send tingles from Dean's spine all the way to his toes. 

 

"Thanks Cas" he says dazedly. "Oh! Wait here!" He says, running to his room. He returns to a puzzled looking Cas leaning against the doorframe, and holds out the blue plaid shirt he'd bought earlier. 

 

"What's this?" Cas asks.

 

"Oh, I thought I'd follow your fashion advice and try a couple plaids myself. Since I'm keeping yours I replace it with one of my own." Dean answers, helping Cas in to the shirt and leaving it open. Maybe he spends a few seconds too long adjusting the collar and smoothing the shoulders, but Cas feels so solid and warm under his hands and standing this close he has full access to that scent that had first attracted him weeks ago. Finally realizing he's lingered too long he starts to pull his hands away when he makes the mistake of looking Cas in the eyes and instead freezes. "That shouldn't be possible he whispers." 

 

"What?" Cas asks, moving slightly in to his space, fingers gripping the ends of Dean's shirt to hold him in place. 

 

"Your eyes look even more blue than normal when you wear this color." He answers, feeling the blush creep up his neck, but not looking away. 

 

Dean feels like everything is in slow motion as he watches Cas sway toward him slightly. Cas leans in like he's going to kiss him, but at the last second veers slightly and presses a slight kiss to Deans jaw instead. He squeezes his eyes closed and holds his forehead to Deans, breathing deeply and ragged like he's trying to drink in Deans scent as much as he can. Finally after what must be decades of them barely touching and breathing each other in, Cas hesitantly pulls back and gives Dean a small smile. 

 

"Thanks for the shirt Dean, and the rose. I'm holding you to that date. Goodnight Freckles" he says and then turn and walks in to his apartment. 

 

"Night Cas." Dean answers in return, slightly embarrassed by how stripped and throaty his voice sounds.  He goes back in his apartment and shuts the door, running his hands over the hem of the shirt where Cas's hands had just been gripped in fabric. 

 

_Wait. Did he say date?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys love Fluffy as much as I do. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, I love to hear them! And thanks for reading, it means the world to me, you have no idea


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay with this chapter. I fought and bled and cried to get this chapter out for months you guys. It was hell. I was stuck on a specific character whose storyline wasn't going the way I wanted, and I got so overwhelmed with their arc that I couldn't seem to get any other words out. So many people read it in its many (many) forms as I was trying to squeeze any semblance of a plot out, and offered up advice, and for all of you (you know who you are) I'm so thankful. 
> 
> The beginning of this chapter still isnt what I want it to be, but its hopefully readable at least. Once I got through the first scene things started to flow more easily for me, so if its obvious that theres a dissconnect, I'm sorry. Words are hard, man.
> 
> I'm still going to warn you that its un beta'd, despite how many people actually read it, no one but myself has seen it in its complete form, so if there are any mistakes theyre my own. I was just so excited that I finally had something to post I didnt want to wait for someone to edit.
> 
> So here it is, I hope you like it. Shout out to my fellow Gabriel fangirls out there, he's my favorite part of the whole chapter

Dean sits in his office trying to look nonchalant as he waits for Lisa to find his gift. He had come in to work early to make sure and beat his secretary to her desk, so that he wouldn’t have to suffer the embarrassment of handing everything to her himself. He had taken extra time to cover his black eye with the makeup he had purchased; between the extra time he had spent grooming, the early arrival at work and the extra three cups of coffee he’s had to compensate for his early morning, Dean is a jittery mess by the time he sees Lisa walk up to her desk.

 

He grabs his phone, pretending to be on a call, and trying not stare as he watches her out the corner of his eye. She opens the card, reading impossibly slow and then turns to stare at Dean through his open door. When she’s sure she has his attention, she picks up the flowers, card and teddy bear and deposits them in the trash, never breaking eye contact. Dean stares at her with his mouth open, still holding his phone to his ear as he watches her pick up her own phone. Suddenly there’s a loud ringing in his office as his phone goes off, causing him to jump and nearly drop it as he scrambles to answer the call.

 

“Hh, hello?” he manages to choke out

 

“You do realize that I can see when you’re actually connected to a call, right?” Lisa asks, tone impossibly icy.

 

“Oh, I uh…”

 

“Forget it. You have a meeting at 9 am with the marketing department, and a lunch date at 12 with the account manager from the railroad. Would you like me to arrange a car to pick you up, or will you be driving yourself today?” She asks.

 

“Um, I’m not sure. Listen Lis..”

 

“I’ll go ahead and arrange a car to pick you up, you may cancel if you decide to drive your own vehicle. If there’s nothing else Mr. Smith, I have work to do.” She interrupts, before disconnecting the call.

 

“No that’s, uh that fine” He says, to no one since she’s obviously already hung up.

 

 

_Well that could have gone better_

_Should have went with Sammy’s suggestion of an apology_

_Can you give it a rest for half a minute?_

 

Dean is still licking his metaphorical wounds a few minutes later when he hears one especially chirpy Miss Charlie Bradbury blow in to his office like the hurricane she usually embodies. “Hey Lis! Is my Night in Shinning Armani here yet?”

 

He hears Lisa mumble something and then watches Charlie flinch, notice the flowers in the trash and slink in to his office, shutting the door behind her.

 

“What the hell did you do?” Eyebrow cocked and arms crossed, she levels him with her best speculative look.

 

“Fucked up apparently, something bad enough that flowers won’t fix it.” He says sheepishly.

 

“Why the hell would you think flowers would solve anything? This isn’t 1957 dude. Seriously, when I suggested you watch Mad Men I thought it’d be so we could drool over Joan together, not so you’d slide backwards a century in misogyny.”

 

“Yeah, in hindsight I can see what you mean.” He says, practically vibrating out of his chair.

 

“Dean, platonic love of my life, why are you so twitchy? Oh my god, are you on drugs?” She asks.

 

“Why do you always ask me if I’m on drugs?” He asks.

 

“I dunno, expensive suits, shiny office, sleek apartment, you just fit all the stereotypes to have a raging coke problem I guess.”

 

“Well that’s reassuring.” He says.

 

“So, what happened with Lisa?” She asks, hopping up on his desk. “I was going to ask if you wanted to go grab some coffee with me, but judging by the frost queen in your office and the fact that you look like you’ve already mainlined a pot of it today, I’m guessing you need to talk more than I need to caffeinate.”

 

“We went on a date.”

 

“Wait, what? You finally asked out Lisa?”

 

“Uh, no, not exactly. She asked me, and everything was great for a little while……well, actually that’s not true. It wasn’t great from the start I guess. I ju…I freaked out, and I couldn’t…well you know” he finishes, gesturing to his crotch.

 

“You couldn’t get hard?” She asks, completely scandalized.

 

“Wha? NO! Jesus Charlie, what is wrong with you? I couldn’t sleep with her because I was thinking about someone else and it would have been wrong.” He angrily whispers at her, glancing at the door, suddenly completely paranoid that Lisa can hear everything they’re saying.

 

“Oh no, tell me you didn’t say that to her?”

 

“Beneath the layers of carefully applied concealer you can see the evidence that I did” he said, pointing at his eye.

 

Charlie leaned in close, studying his face. “Wow, I thought you looked well rested, if jittery. What brand is that? Its flawless!”

 

“Dammit Charlie! Focus!”

 

“Oh, sorry. So, you told her you were thinking about someone else and she slugged you, and then you pulled a Don Draper and tried to send her flowers, without actually apologizing? Does that sum it up, or is there more?” She asked.

 

“That’s the gist yeah.”

 

“Well, you know what you gotta do now, right? Like I don’t have to point this out to you, do I?” She asked, clearly hoping she doesn’t actually have to spell it out for him.

 

“Ummmmm” He trails off lamely

 

Charlie reaches out and smacks him upside the head. “Apologize dumbass! Use your big boy words and explain to her what you’re going through.” She practically yells.

 

“Ow! Ok, ok. I’ll apologize, I get it, jeez stop yelling.” He says, rubbing the back of his head. Charlie may be tiny, but she’s stronger than she looks.

 

“Good boy, but don’t do it today, she’ll need some time to recover from your raging sexism. Give her a few days to calm down and then talk to her, with actual words, and for Odin’s sake do not try to start that conversation by buying her a gift!” Charlie says, standing up and walking to the door. “Try not to do anything else stupid this week, I need my handmaiden for the upcoming fair and I’d rather not have to explain to my subjects that you expired at the hand of a fair maid, because of sheer incompetence. Do better, don’t be that guy.”

 

“Yes ma’am” he says sheepishly, cracking a small grin when she flips him off before leaving the room.

 

 

Lisa looks up at her as she starts to walk past her desk. Charlie stops, cups Lisa’s face with her hands and gives a barely there kiss. “They’re all idiots, even the good ones. On behalf of the entire female population, I’m sorry that you had to go through that.”

“Thanks Char” Lisa says, with a small smile. Charlie stands back up, high-fives her, and grabs the trashcan full of flowers as she walks out.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By Wednesday Dean had made his peace with the fact that Lisa would likely hate him forever. She had taken to closing his door behind him when he forgot, and made no attempts to talk to him unless absolutely necessary. Where she had always popped in to his office throughout the day when she needed to talk to him, she had started emailing him if she could see he was on line, or texting him if he wasn’t. Normally Dean would bring her coffee on the days he had meetings outside of the office, but where that easy comradery had once existed, now there was tension, and Dean was afraid to bring her usual mocha latte for fear that she would interpret it as him trying to buy his way out of the doghouse.

 

Instead he chose to focus on work, keep his head down and give it some time. He had been looking forward to his mid-week meetup with Sam, but that had been canceled when Sam begged out of it, saying that he just couldn’t leave Fluffy at home alone any longer after being gone all day at work. Sam had offered to make him dinner if he wanted to come over instead, but the thought of eating a meal in a house full of dog drool and hair had seemed pretty unappetizing, so he had politely (gross Sam) declined the invite. Charlie had plans for an online game she was in, so she was out, and Dean really didn’t want to think too much about how he really only had two friends that he saw regularly, and how them being unavailable meant he was a thirty something year old man, living alone with no one to occupy his time to get his mind off his problems with Lisa.

 

 He normally left work a little early on Wednesdays, but since he had no plans he opted to stay late this evening, making phone calls to companies in different time zones that he usually passed off to members of his team. By 7 it had become increasingly obvious that he was stalling leaving the office, and Lisa’s sighs from beyond the door were a pretty good indication that she realized it too and he needed to make himself go home.  He gave one last look around his office, hoping he had overlooked something to justify him staying late, and when he found nothing he finally gave up, grabbed his stuff and left. Lisa gave him an icy look out the corner of her eye, her once sweet smell now seeming to be permanently altered to something sour, so he quickly mumbled “see ya Lis” and made his exit.

 

The drive home didn’t prove distracting enough, which left him angrily searching the radio for anything to drown out the voice in his mind, so when he finally settled on the classic rock station playing Ramblin On, he cranked it as loud as his tiny speakers would allow and basked in the memories of his childhood the song always brought on.

 

 Riding in the back of John’s old impala, him and Sammy playing army men to the sounds of Zeppelin and their dads conversations. On their way fishing, or maybe to shoot cans in a field somewhere, those were such fond memories for him. Back before Sam presented as a Beta, crushing John’s dreams of a strong alpha son, causing tension between John and Deans own father, and dissolving the idol that John had always been in Deans mind. When they were little, in the back of that car, Dean would sometimes stare at the sun reflecting off Johns leather jacket, the lazy smile as he laughed along with conversations, the relaxed stance as he sat behind the wheel even if his grip was always tight. Truthfully Dean had always idolized John, trying his hardest to impress him as a child, and to mimic him in everything he did. Dean could never have been prepared to see the real monster behind the mask that he wore. For all the scary stories that John and Bobby had told them as kids, they never mentioned that the monster could come in the form of the guy next door. That one day the person you had spent your whole life idolizing would terrify you and break your heart at the same time. Once Dean learned of the way alcohol could change a person, the way past prejudices could linger and deny the face of logic, the way disappointments could twist a person in to something ugly and dangerous; well, suddenly vampires and werewolves and wendigos hadn’t seemed so frightening. But here, sitting in his car with the sounds of Robert Plant crooning in his ear, he could forget what would come later and remember the sweet memories of two little boys, playing army men in a big back seat and dreaming of the day that they would grow up to be like their fathers.

 

Dean was so engrossed in his own memories that he didn’t immediately registered the car next to him in the parking lot. He didn’t notice the lithe figure who had gotten out of that vehicle, casually leaned against the side of the door, watching him with a bemused expression. If he had noticed that person, he most certainly would have stopped singing along with Zep at the top of his lungs, but it wasn’t until he cut the engine, effectively stopping the music that he heard the deep chuckle, and looked up to see Cas’s shoulders slightly shaking as he continued to watch Dean and laugh from against his own car.

 

Exiting his little Prius (and mentally cursing the part of himself that ever thought he wanted such a vehicle in the first place) Dean tried to play it cool, and return Cas’s easy grin, though he was sure the blush on his face was a dead giveaway that he wasn’t fooling anyone.

 

“Heya Cas. Enjoying the show?” He asked, with a halfhearted wink

 

_Good one, idiot_

“Hi Dean, very much so, I was hoping for an encore.”

 

“Yeah well, you’ll have to buy me a drink or seven if you expect that to happen.” Dean said, with a grin.

 

“That could be arranged. Want to go now?” Cas asked.

 

“Oh uh, I can’t, Or I mean I could, but um…I just got home and all.” Dean stammered.

 

_Smooth. Say something you idiot_

_I’m trying_

_Well you suck at this_

“Actually, I was kind of thinking about going for a run later though, if you wanted to go with me?” Dean practically stammered.

 

“I could do that” Cas said, pushing the button on the elevator and waiting for the door to open. “Want to grab dinner first?”

 

“No, I ate at the office. But if you need to eat first I can wait for you to finish” said Dean.

 

“Well I’d rather not run on a completely empty stomach, but I can just grab something quick. I can be ready to go in around 30 minutes?” Cas asked, checking his watch.

 

“Sure, sounds great. Take your time and just knock on my door when you’re ready to go” Dean replied.

 

“I look forward to it” Cas said with his easy grin, exiting the elevator and walking to his door, he gave a smirk over his shoulder “I’ll even try to take it slow so you can keep up” he said as he walked in to his apartment, shutting the door before Dean could respond.

 

 

_Why you little shit_

_Oh it is on_

_```````````````````````````````````_

Dean spent the next 20 minutes stressing over what to wear, and honestly this is just getting ridiculous.

 

_Why is this such a big deal?     We’re just running, I’m going to be covered in sweat anyway._

_Yeah, but if you wear white it’ll be really obvious yellow sweat and that’s just gross dude._

_Definitely don’t wear those shorts, your bowlegs will look ridiculous._

_But these shorts are kinda fitted and make my ass look good._

_What ass?_

_Shut up_

_You can’t tell yourself to shut up, you know that, right?_

 

Dean spent so long warring with his inner monologue, such as it were, that he ended up grabbing a pair of tear away pants and the first red tank top he came across in the growing pile on his bed. As he heard Cas knock he had a fleeting moment of panic that he hadn’t had time to do anything with his hair, so he grabbed a hat and threw it on backwards on his way to the door.

 

“Well don’t you look pretty, Sporty Spice?” Cas said, giving him a slow once over. Normally Dean would like to think that he’d have a witty retort to being compared to a spice girl, but he was effectively distracted by Cas, wearing the tightest shirt he’d ever seen with a large lotus flower stretched across his (impressive) chest and…..were those harem pants?

 

“Dude, what are you wearing?” He asked incredulously.

 

“Not adidas, why what’s wrong with it?” Cas asked looking down at himself curiously.

 

“I just don’t think I’ve ever seen a dude in those pants.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes, “Dean, don’t be that guy” he said, standing up straight and turning towards the elevator.

 

“You’re the second person to say that to me today” Dean said, scrambling to lock the door behind him quickly and catch up.

 

“Well maybe that should tell you something” Cas said, stepping on the elevator and pressing the appropriate button for the lobby.

 

 

_I wonder how he doesn’t chafe in those_

_Can I ask that? I probably shouldn’t ask that…_

 

“But aren’t you worried about chaffing?” He blurted out.

 

 

_Goddammit, I just told you not to ask that._

 

Cas just laughed. “Come on Dean, do you need to stretch?” he asked, stepping out on to the sidewalk and proceeding to squat in ways that had Dean thinking about anything other than running. “Oh, uh yeah” he mumbled as he started his own stretches.

 

In all fairness, later when he was in pain he’d think back to this moment and realize just how wrong he was to think that he could have any kind of idea as to the state of his own limberness; he was obviously being intentionally tortured and couldn’t be expected to think clearly under these conditions. Because as Dean had barely done the minimum of stretches himself, Cas had chosen that exact moment to bend over at the waist and place his palms flat on the ground in front of him. Logically Dean supposed this was to stretch his hamstrings, but Dean’s brain wasn’t thinking logically, instead focusing on the most perfectly round ass directly in front of his own crotch, and rather than suffer the mortification of letting Cas turn around to see his already tenting pants he did the only thing he could think to do: He ran.

 

He just took off, at full sprint down the street in a blind panic. He was dimly aware that Cas was calling out to him somewhere from behind, and that he actually had no idea where he was going, but his heart was racing and his chest was tight for reasons other than the breakneck speed at which he was running, and he couldn’t have made himself slow down if he’d tried.

 

He was just rounding the street when he smelled a familiar scent gaining on him, and barely had the wherewithal to correct his trajection before he collided with an unfortunately placed street sign. He had to faint left to avoid it, which pushed him closer to a Cas that had not only caught up but was trying to lap him. His move brought him close enough that he felt a barely-there brush of his bare arm against Cas’s clothed one, and he heard a light chuckle as Cas pulled ahead. For a brief moment his head cleared enough to realize that this was exactly what Cas had said he would do, and in that moment Dean’s competitive side chose to rear its ugly head. He had one fleeting thought of “ _oh it’s on”_ and then he was redoubling his efforts to gain on Cas. Admittedly he wasn’t watching where he was going, so focused on catching up to the man in front of him, that he didn’t immediately realize they were headed towards the park. He would attempt to weave around Cas in an effort to get in front and Cas would sneak glances out of the corner of his eye and then have the audacity to grin as he weaved back in to Dean’s space, cutting him off again.

 

They were so engrossed in their run that neither of them seemed to notice at first that they had started to really work up a sweat. In fact, at some point all of Dean’s panic had disappeared and he realized that he was grinning despite his labored breathing and that he was having fun. They had veered to the right again, bringing them on the path through the park, when Dean first realized that he could smell Cas more strongly.

 

 At first it seemed subtle, and Dean didn’t think too much about it, until the path darkened and narrowed as they became increasingly surrounded by trees. And then as he continued to breathe in deeply, big gasping lung fulls of the downwind caused by Cas in front of him, he realized that the scent had definitely started to change. Nearly gone was the playfulness that he had first scented earlier, now it was definitely darker and smoky with the faint traces of arousal starting to peek through. He couldn’t be completely sure, as he was having a harder time staying focused, but he thought Cas had slowed down slightly too.

 

He looked up ahead of them on the path and could just make out an approaching tunnel, and the light of the full moon peaking up above through the trees. He had one split second when he saw Cas start to slow in front of him where he thought something may be wrong, but he was far more concerned with getting out of the path of Cas’s scent before he embarrassed himself, so he did the dumbest thing he could have done in that moment.

 

He lapped Cas and took off in front of him in to the tunnel and its mostly darkness.

 

He had barely made it in to the dark when he heard the growl from behind him and didn’t even have time to register his mistake when instinct took over and he ran as fast as he could, faster than his body had ever moved, because his hind-brain recognized that he was now giving chase to a predator. Without even thinking he had placed himself and his own aroused scent in Cas’s path, and then he was running for his life in the dark with Cas hot on his tail. Cas was close enough now that he could barely feel the hot gusts of breath on his neck. Ca’s scent seemed to be everywhere, trapped in the narrow tunnel with his own, and the combination was starting to make him dizzy. They approached the end of the tunnel and burst back in to the bright light of the moon and he chanced a look over his shoulder to see a disoriented Cas, right around the time that he felt his right hamstring tighten up, sending him veering off the path and in to the grass, right as he felt Cas barrel in to him from behind.

They crashed hard, Dean tumbling over and over with Cas close behind him, until he came to a split-second stop on his back right before Cas grabbed him and flipped him on his stomach and bit down on his neck, not quite breaking skin but hard enough that Dean went instantly pliant underneath him. There was a startled gasp, and Cas let go, easing off his neck, and instead dropping his forehead to rest between Dean’s shoulder blades, breathing deep. Dean felt Cas shake himself a little bit and then pant at him “maybe running wasn’t the best idea.”

 

Maybe it was adrenaline, or the absurdity of the fact that he, as an alpha himself, had triggered Cas’s inner alphas need to chase, but Dean started to chuckle, which turned in to a full-blown laugh. He dislodged Cas and rolled over to his back, still laughing as he felt more than heard Cas flop down next to him and laugh too.

 

“What the hell man? Did you just rage one me?” He asked through lingering giggles.

 

“My apologies.” Cas tried to say.

 

“I didn’t even know that could happen” Dean countered.

 

“I didn’t either to be honest” Cas said, the last of their laughter dying out as he turned his head to stare at Dean.

 

They lay there for a few minutes, each waiting for the other to make a move, when Dean finally decided he couldn’t take the eye fucking any longer and went to turn himself on his side, and instantly winced in pain.

 

 

_Oh yeah, I pulled a muscle._

 

“Fuck” he said with a wince, leaning down to massage the back of his leg.

 

“Shit Dean, are you ok?” Cas asked, sitting up quickly to check on him.

 

“Yeah, I think I pulled a muscle” He said through gritted teeth.

 

“I told you to stretch” Cas said, as he reached out to rub along the back of Deans thigh.

 

“Yeah well, if you wanted me to stretch you shouldn’t have brought your ass in to this.”

 

“What?”

 

“Next time for both our sakes can you just leave that at home?” Dean asked.

 

Cas sat back on his heels and cocked his head to the side, giving Dean a squinty eyed stare. “You want me to leave my ass at home?” He asked, clearly confused.

 

_Shut up_

“Shut up.” Dean said aloud.

 

Cas looked like he wanted to comment, but he seemed to think better of it, instead offering Dean his hand to help him up. Dean had to put all of his weight on his left leg, and was mildly surprised with how easily Cas still managed to haul him to his feet, even steadying him as he wobbled slightly on his one good leg.

 

“Do you think you can walk, or do I need to carry you?” Cas asked.

 

“No way am I letting you carry me bridal style all the way back to our apartments.” Dean said incredulously.

 

“I could give you a piggy back ride” Cas countered.

 

“Oh yeah, having my dick pressed against your back all the way home won’t cause any problems whatsoever” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

 

Cas had the audacity to look eager for a sec.

 

“No Cas.”

 

“I could hit you over the head and carry you over my shoulder” Cas mumbled, relenting and pulling Dean’s arm up around his neck.

 

“Try it and I’ll bite your ass.”

 

“Is that supposed to be a deterant?” Cas asked, side eyeing Dean.

 

“Just shut up and help me get home” Dean grumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up.

 

 

 

The walk back was uncomfortable, the least of which was caused from the pain in Deans leg. Neither of them seemed eager to acknowledge the fact that Cas had bitten Dean, or that Dean had gone compliant instead of fighting back. Worse, now that the adrenaline had mostly worn off they were both aware that they reeked of sweat and the combined pheromones that had been plaguing them since they met. The night was slightly cool against their damp skin and it only served to further remind Dean of the heat radiating off of Cas, pressed against his side. He was mortified at the way the night had turned out, and very aware that he could do nothing to conceal how much he was enjoying their close contact. Cas, thankfully, didn’t say anything, but he was nearly staggering by the time they reached their apartments from having Deans scent right up against him for so long. By the time they reached Deans apartment it was pretty apparent that they were both feeling the same level of frustration, and that wasn’t helped at all by the elevator doors sliding open to show a very red-faced Sam leaning up against Deans door as a smirking Gabriel eyed him up and down while he sucked on a lollypop.

 

At the sound of the elevator bell they jumped apart, Sam’s eyes widening for a moment when they landed on Cas, before noticing that Dean couldn’t stand on his own.

 

“Dean! What happened?” Sam said, giving Gabriel a wide birth as he rushed past him to get to his friend.

 

“Jesus Cas, I said date him, not attack him in an ally” Gabe said with a grin.

 

Dean let out a spastic laugh at that, and Cas just glared at him.

 

“We went for a run and he pulled a muscle. Help me get him inside, will you?” Cas said, as Sam tried to help take some of the weight from his other side.

 

“Was it his groin muscle?” Gabe asked with a cackle.

 

“Shut up Gabe.” They all said in unison.

 

“Jeez, tough crowd.” He muttered, not looking at all sorry.

 

“Dean where are your keys” Cas asked, making a move towards his pocket.

 

"Whoa whoa whoa", easy there Casanova” Dean said, squirming to get his hips away.

 

“Dean don’t be ridiculous, I’m only trying…”

 

“To get in your pants.” Gabe offered unhelpfully.

 

“Relax, I’ve got mine” Sam offered, stopping to unlock and open the door.

 

They hauled him in to the apartment and sat him at the couch, while Sam went to grab him some pain pills and a glass of water. Gabe took the opportunity to snoop around, deliberately brushing up against Sam and making him stumble in his rush to get back to the couch.

 

“Jeez Deano, I didn’t take you for such a slob” Gabe said, eyeing the pile of clothes on Deans bed through the open door.

 

“Uh, I was looking for a certain pair of pants.” Dean said quickly

 

“And you went with Adidas?” Cas asked.

 

“Shut up.” Dean said.

 

“How’d you pull a muscle anyway?” Sam asked. “Didn’t you stretch? You never remember to stretch”

 

“Oh, I’m sure he was stretched plenty” Gabe offered behind him, to the surprise of no one.

 

Cas just looked on smugly as Dean mumbled to himself about stupid perfect yoga asses.

 

“I’ve got some chamomile and cinnamon bath soak for sore muscles I could bring over. And I can give you a tissue massage to help speed up the healing process” Cas offered, standing up and bolting from the room before even Gabe could make a comment.

 

“Are you sure you’re ok Dean? Your neck looks really red too, maybe I should take you to the hospital” said Sam.

 

Dean felt sure of few things in his life: one that Burt and Ernie are gay, and two that he would rather the earth open up and swallow him whole than have to explain to a doctor that he got hurt running from another alpha and managed to get himself bitten in the process.

 

“No No, I’m fine…really Sam, don’t worry about it. Cas said he had some magic herbs or something, right? I’ll just take a bath or whatever and I’ll be fine” said Dean

 

Sam looked on the verge of protesting when Cas came striding back in with a bag full of stuff, having lost his pants and shoes somewhere along the way, leaving him in skin tight running shorts and bare feet.

 

 

_AH! So that’s why he didn’t chafe_

_Not the time dude_

 

“Sam will you help him get in to the bathroom? I’ll go ahead and start his bath” Cas said, disappearing around the corner again. They heard the water turn on and saw steam come pouring out of the bathroom, as Sam bent down to remove Deans socks and shoes and then helped him to his feet. Sam got Deans arm up and around his neck but stopped him before he made it all the way to the bathroom.

 

“Hey Dean, uh I should probably tell you…” Sam started

 

“Ok its ready” Cas said, popping out to help him.

 

They helped Dean limp in to the bathroom with Gabe in tow, when it suddenly dawned on Dean that he wouldn’t be able to get in the tub by himself. “Uh, guys? How’m I supposed to get in?” Dean asked, eyeing the water anxiously.”

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll help you” Cas said

 

“Yeah, but how am I supposed to get in without you, ya know, seeing my….”

 

Gabe burst out laughing, head thrown back and tears streaming.

 

“Its really not a big deal Dean” Cas offered, “we’ve all seen dicks before.”

 

“Yeah but not my dick!” Dean said with wide eyed shock.

 

“That’s exactly what he’s hoping to rectify” Gabe said, still laughing.

 

“Besides, I’ve seen you naked.” Sam said.

 

“Cas looked at Sam with mild shock, “ oh I didn’t realize that you and Dean…”

 

“Wha?? Oh! No,” Sam quickly clarified “when we were kids, we grew up together, practically brothers.”

 

“Uh, I don’t know what’s going in your drawers Sam, but mine’s changed a lot since we were kids” Dean said.

 

Sam gave him his best bitch face #47, and rolled his eyes. “Well no shit Sherlock, mine has too, I just meant it wouldn’t be a big deal for me to help you get in the tub.”

 

“Oh no, I think we should all compare, for posterities sake. You go first Jolly Green, just let me grab my tape measure” Gabe said, obviously leering at Sam’s crotch.

 

“You aren’t helping, Gabriel” Cas said, taking his turn to roll his eyes in exasperation.

 

“Sure I am, I’m providing much needed comic relief from your lusty angst fest!” Gabe protested.

 

“That’s it, come on Gabe, out you go” Cas said, letting go of Dean so he could push his brother out the door.

 

“Save me Samantha!” Gabe squealed before leaping in to Sam’s arms.

 

“Its ok, I got this” Sam said, carrying him out of the room. “Just get him in the tub” he yelled back over his shoulder.

 

“Damn Sam, I had no idea you were so strong” they heard from Gabe as his voice faded, right before the sound of the front door opening and closing.

 

Cas turned back to face Dean, “look, you need to get in to the tub Dean. I understand that you’re nervous that I’m going to try and seduce you, but I understand that you’re hurt and now isn’t the time, so can you please stow your little gay panic and let me help you? Please?”

 

Dean looked down at the water, which was milky and steamy and had some frothy bubbles. He was pretty sure that once he was in the water he’d be fairly covered, but he was still nervous about being naked with Cas even those few seconds before he sank beneath the water. His traitorous dick had gotten him in to this mess in the first place.

 

No wait. That was Cas’s ass.

 

His dick and Cas’s ass had caused all of this mess.

 

 

_Not helping_

 

“What if I kept my pants on?” Dean tried, one last time.

 

“DEAN” Cas said with annoyance.

 

“Alright alright, I’m doing it. Just look away or something” Dean said, reaching down to peal off his sweat soaked shirt. Cas watched him remove his shirt until Dean leveled him with a stare and then Cas averted his eyes. Dean quickly leaned over to strip off his briefs and pants.

 

“Uh Ok Cas, help me, but no peeking” he said, Cas moved behind Dean and gripped him under his arms, taking the bulk of his weight so Dean could lift his good leg up and in to the water, then Cas shuffled sideways and helped lower him in to the tub.

 

As soon as he was seated in the hot water he breathed a sigh of relief. For all the drama, it was suddenly totally worth it be sitting here. His skin felt flush and he could feel the muscles in his lower back and abs instantly starting to relax. His right leg stayed stiff, and even began to throb a little with the heat, but it still felt soothing and the pain meds were finally starting to kick in so it wasn’t unbearable.

 

Sam quietly peaked back in around the corner. “Oh good, you got him in. I half expected you to still be standing here arguing. How you feeling Dean?”

 

“Better. Where’s Gabe?”

 

“Oh, I put him in the elevator and pushed all the buttons and pulled the tail of his shirt up over his face so he couldn’t see to get out until the doors closed.”

 

Cas snorted.

 

“What are you doing here anyway? I thought you didn’t want to leave fluffy.” Dean asked.

 

“Oh! Dammit, I forgot! I felt bad so I stopped to bring you left overs, but you weren’t here, so I just put them in the fridge. I was just leaving when you got here. Man, I gotta go, I’ve already left him alone for too long. Will you be ok if I take off?” Sam asked, eyes darting uncertainly to Cas.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, go take care of your hell beast.”

 

“Cas will you walk me out?” Sam asked, Cas wordlessly stood up and followed Sam out of the room.

 

Dean heard them murmuring from the living room, which seemed odd, but he was sinking further in to the water and couldn’t be bothered to give a fuck. He heard the door close quietly and what sounded like the lock turning, for which he was grateful, since there was still a runaway Gabriel loose somewhere in the building. Cas quietly came back in to the bathroom, grabbing his bag and sinking down to his knees at the side of the tub.

 

“How’s the leg?”

 

“Still hurts and its pretty stiff” Dean said, wincing a little bit as he tried to draw it up.

 

“Where?” Cas asked, while rummaging through his bag and pulling out a couple of bottles and mixing their contents in his hands. Dean was momentarily distracted with how slick and shiny his hands were and not for the first time he wondered what they would feel like on other parts of his body.

 

“Hmm? Oh, uh its my hamstring.” Dean finally answered, forcing himself to look up at Cas’s face. Cas’s cheeks were a little flushed, probably from the steam, and his hair was a wreck, but he met Dean’s gaze steadily and reached out slowly to touch Dean’s knee first and then he began to massage down the back of his thigh.

 

“Wont the uh, water…um, you know” Dean managed to stammer out ineloquently as Cas’s firm fingers began to knead beneath the water’s surface.

 

“Don’t worry so much Dean” Cas said with a small half smile, and maybe it was the heat or the steam or the pain pills, but Dean just decided in that moment to take Cas’s advice and to stop worrying. He slowly sank farther in to the water, hiking his leg a little higher so Cas could reach more easily, and just gave in to the feel of the strong grip and surprisingly nimble fingers as they worked to loosen the muscles underneath. Dean’s eyes slipped shut and he was grateful in the moment for the strong-smelling oils and milk in the water that was helping to mask Cas’s scent. As is, he could feel Cas’s eyes boring in to him and that was causing a whole different kind of heat to stir low in his belly. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to handle it if he had to combat Cas’s scent as well. So he laid there with his eyes closed and focused on relaxing, and if he could feel himself start to slightly swell beneath the water, he decided that was ok too. Couldn’t be helped really, since everything about this situation was working against him; besides, its not as though Cas could see his erection.

 

Cas’s hands continued to knead down the back of his thigh, sinking lower and lower each time, before sweeping back up the inside of his thigh and around the front, back up to his knee where he would start all over again. Eventually the steady rhythm made him sleepy and keeping his eyes closed became less about not looking at Cas and more about fighting to stay awake. Eventually Cas’s hands stopped moving, simply holding both sides of his thigh under water. Without thinking too much about it he dropped his hand down and intertwined his fingers with Cas’s and just held his hand, rubbing small circles along the edge of one finger with his thumb. He thought he heard a small gasp from Cas, so he peaked to see Cas staring down in to the water, and then ever so slowly he looked back up at Dean through his lashes.

 

“Dean?” Cas asked

 

“Hmm?”

 

Cas caught himself, seeming to reconsider what he was going to ask.

 

“Would you like me to grab you some clothes so you can get out now and go to bed?”

 

“Oh, um yeah, that’d be great Cas, thanks. Underwear is in the top drawer on the right, pajamas pants in the drawer right below it.”

 

Cas quietly got up and left the room and Dean sat up a little bit to clear his head. Nothing about this night had gone how he expected, but he found he really didn’t care. He hadn’t thought about Lisa even once since leaving the office and that alone was worth the hurt leg. Sure, the run had gotten a little out of control, but if he was honest with himself he had enjoyed it; even the wild chase and the tackle and the fear of the near mating bite had been a rush, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had that much adrenaline. He knew he must look silly right now, he could feel the dopey grin on his face, but it felt nice and he didn’t care.

 

Until he looked down.

 

He looked down at his lap and realized that the water had become much more transparent, and there very clearly, he could see his flagging erection curved up towards his belly, proudly on display.

 

And Cas had been looking at the water, hadn’t he? Cas had seen him.

 

Dean sat up so quickly it hurt, sloshing water over the side of the tub.

 

“Dean?” Cas asked from the doorway, casually leaned up against the door frame, an almost feline smirk on his face.

 

“Uh…Um, yeah? What’s uh, what’s up Cas?”

 

 

_Smooth_

 

 

“What are these?” Cas asked, all fake innocence, and held up his hand, with a pair of bright pink satin panties hanging from one long elegant finger.

 

 

_Oh fuck_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always feedback is loved and appreciated and obsessed over in the wee ours of the night when I'm considering deleting everything and deleting my account in frustration.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such good intentions of getting this up last week, and then all of my children decided to once again fall victim to the plague. My hopes are to get on a schedule and post twice a week for awhile to make up for how long I made everyone wait. No promises. Real life frequently gets in my way frequently. Thanks to everyone that have remained patient with me through all of this

“Uh…would you believe I have no idea?” Dean asked.

 

“They were in your drawer, so probably not” Cas answered, “try again.”

 

“They’re my girlfriends?”

 

“You don’t have a girlfriend.”

 

“My ex-girlfriend” Dean countered.

 

“You don’t have one of those either” Cas said.

 

“How could you possibly know that?” Dean asked.

 

“Its what I do, I drink and I know things” Cas answered.

 

“Did you just quote the imp to me?” Dean asked. “That’s cool, I didn’t take you for a Game of Thrones fan. Hey, me too! I mean, I like the books generally more than the show, but there’s no denying that Peter Dinklage was a fantastic cast. He just brings some….”

 

“Dean”

 

“….thing to the character that you have to admire. Granted, that’s probably largely due to how well he plays off….”

 

 “Dean!”

 

“…Lena Headey. You know they’re friends in real life, right? Personally, I prefer her as Sarah Connors. Now that was a good tv show!”

 

“DEAN!”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Stop rambling and get out of the tub, Dean.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened comically at the demand in Cas’s voice, and he was almost ashamed at how much he wanted to obey. He gritted his teeth and quickly looked away, before the accompanying stare got the better of him.

 

“I can’t” he said instead.

 

“Why not?” Cas asked quietly.

 

Dean fidgeted in the tub, and felt his cheeks flame again with heat. “If I get out I’ll be naked and you’ll be able to see me, and then you’ll make me talk about those panties in your hand” he said after a pause, and then sneaked a glance up at Cas through his lashes.

 

Cas gave him a curious look for a minute, seeming to weigh his options before he finally decided to speak carefully. “Would that really be so bad?” He asked.

 

_No_

“I’m not sure” Dean said quietly, and then finally looking up to actually face Cas “I’m not sure if I’m ready” he clarified.

 

“What do you think is going to happen here, Dean? If I see you naked again, if we talk about your preference for satin? What are you not ready to face? I’ve already seen you…” Cas said, steadily, his voice a low rumble.

 

“You weren’t supposed to look” Dean mumbled, cutting him off.

 

After a long pause, “You’re right, I wasn’t supposed to look, but I did. I peeked because you’re beautiful and I wanted to see; I’d love to apologize, hell I should apologize and I should feel ashamed, but I can’t seem to reconcile in my mind how I’m supposed to apologize for wanting to look at my..” Cas seemed to catch himself then, looking mildly startled. “…my resplendent friend, whom if I’m not mistaken, appears to be every bit as attracted to me as I am to him.  I don’t know how to apologize for something I’m not completely sure I could control. Could you have resisted if our roles had been reversed?” He asked, pleadingly.

 

“You wouldn’t have asked me to” Dean whispered.

 

“No. No I wouldn’t have asked that of you, because I don’t find any shame in my body, in the fact that it reacts to you as an alpha, or any other alpha for that matter. I’m proud of who I am Dean, and I wont pretend that I’m not. I respect the difficulty of this situation for you, and for that reason alone I will respect your wishes and excuse myself from any more flirtatious behavior if you wish, but I won’t apologize for recognizing that there’s something here between us and I won’t apologize for wanting it either. For wanting you.” He finished.

 

“Cas, I…I didn’t mean to make you feel like I’m ashamed of finding you attractive. That’s not what this is about” Dean finished lamely.

 

“Than tell me Dean, because from my end it looks a whole lot like you’re panicking and keeping me at arms-length because I happen to pop a knot under the right stimuli.” Cas said, not missing the quick glance down at his crotch and the way that Dean’s cheeks immediately reddened after.

 

“It’s complicated. I’m not saying no, I’m just not ready to say yes exactly either” Dean said, rubbing his face in frustration.

 

“Okay.” Cas said, causing Dean’s head to snap up.

 

“Okay?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes, I can wait until you’re ready. I had promised you earlier that I wouldn’t try to seduce you tonight anyway, given your injury.” Cas said, motioning toward Deans leg.

 

“Oh, right, I guess you did, didn’t you” Dean said, feeling sheepish for not taking Cas at his word.

 

“Now, I’m going to go grab you a pair of underwear that you would feel more comfortable with in my presence, and I’m going to help you get out of that tub that’s most likely uncomfortably tepid at this point, and I’m going to put you in bed so you can sleep.” Cas said, turning to walk back in to the bedroom.

 

“Cas, wait!” Dean called.

 

Cas turned slightly and looked back, waiting for Dean to speak.

 

“You um, you can just give me those. They’re fine.” Dean said, blushing but not looking away this time.

 

Cas didn’t say anything, but his small smile seemed to say a lot more than any words he could have used at that point. Dean had seen many different versions of smirks from Cas, but this look felt sincere, more intimate in a way. Castiel’s mask of bravado seemed to falter briefly, and Dean felt he was seeing something more genuine than Cas had shown in a long time. He doubted most would even know to look for this softer side, so carefully nonchalant was Cas’s normal persona.

 

Cas sat the panties on the counter and grabbed a towel, and then reached in to let the water out, before offering Dean his hand to help him out of the tub. Dean’s leg was still tender, but it had loosened up considerably, so he was able to at least step out and put his weight on it with minimal help from Cas. He thought to reach for the towel, but Cas had already started to dry him off, being careful not to actually touch him with his bare hands. His torso was mostly dry, so Cas gave a quick cursory pat down of his upper body before squatting down to dry off his legs and feet. When he was mostly dry, if a little damp, Cas looked up at him and made eye contact as he motioned for Dean to reach out and grab the panties off the counter and hand them to him. Dean balanced himself on Cas’s shoulder as he lifted one foot and then the other, and then Cas was sliding the soft material up his legs. Dean couldn’t have controlled the steady swell of his cock if he’d tried, but given Cas’s earlier comments he made an effort to not squirm or shy away from Cas’s eyes, even if his instinct was to try and hide. For Cas’s part he didn’t even break eye contact, even though it must have been difficult, he seemed to be determined to show Dean that he could behave himself and not push Dean’s boundaries. He kept his hands to Deans hips as he slipped the back of Dean’s panties up and over the curve of his ass, and then the front, leaning back to allow Dean to adjust the panties himself until he was mostly covered. Then and only then did Cas break eye contact and look forward at Dean’s scantily covered cock. He ran his finger tips very lightly across the waistband, seemingly fascinated with the goosebumps that rose across Deans abdomen. Raising up on to his knees, he leaned in and lightly kissed Dean just below his navel, before taking a deep breath in through his mouth. Dean’s mouth started to water at the sound of Cas’s inhale. He reached forward and gently carded his hand through Cas’s hair, causing Cas to look up at him with another of those small smiles.

 

Cas slowly stood up, running his hand down Dean’s arm lightly from shoulder to wrist, before gently lifting Dean’s arm to sling around his shoulder and lacing their fingers together in a lazy hold. Dean thought his heart must be beating so hard that Cas would feel his pulse but he still leaned in to the warm body at his side and allowed Cas to help him to his bed. When he saw the clothes mess still strewn everywhere he tried to pull away to clean up, but Cas only tightened his grip, reaching out to move everything to the side so he could help Dean lay down. Cas wordlessly walked around to the other side of the bed and began to refold everything that Dean had left haphazardly before.

 

“Cas, you don’t have to fold my laundry, man” Dean tried to protest, but Cas merely rolled his eyes and continued to fold. When he had everything in neat stacks he asked Dean which drawers they belonged in and put everything away as Dean instructed. When he had finished he returned to the bed, pulling back the covers and helping Dean to slide underneath and effectively tucking him in. He plugged in Dean’s phone, double checking that his alarm was set for the morning and returned to sit next to Dean on the bed.

 

“Do you need anything else before I leave?” He asked quietly.

 

“Um, a helping hand?” Dean joked, glancing down at his crotch now covered by the blankets.

 

“Don’t tempt me, I only have so much self-control here” Cas said, chuckling. “Can I ask you one favor Dean?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Can I take you on a date? Maybe this Friday? If you don’t like it, or if you’re still unsure that this is something that you can do I’ll step back and we can keep things platonic. I just want a chance to show you that this could be something that you enjoy, even beyond just sexual attraction.”

 

Dean felt himself soften, all of the tension from the night seeming to leave his body at once. He felt boneless, and his belly flushed with warmth and butterflies. “Yeah, I think I’d like that Cas. I have a small work thing I have to go to earlier in the night, but I should be out of there around 7. Is 8 o clock too late?” He asked.

 

“No, I think 8 sounds perfect.” Cas said, giving him a gummy smile. He leaned over and kissed Dean’s forehead before standing up to walk out. He stopped to turn out the lights. “I’ll lock up for you. Goodnight Freckles” He said, before flipping the switch and turning out the lights, leaving Dean in darkness with the barest hint of moonlight filtering in behind the curtains.

 

Dean heard the front door quietly click shut. He lay there in the quiet, feeling the slight pulse of his half hard cock under the covers, and immediately regretting that Cas’s scent wasn’t as strong anymore. He didn’t understand how at one point it could make his skin tingle and his heart race while also leaving him relaxed and warm, with a need to wrap himself up in it like a cocoon. Part of him wanted to pull himself out of bed and march right across the hall, let himself in and crawl in to bed with his neighbor. He wouldn’t of course, that would be too forward, but he couldn’t deny to himself lying here in the dark that he wanted that closeness, and it wasn’t just sexual. He wanted to go on this date. He wanted to see where things would go from there. He wanted to touch and to feel and to find ways to make Cas give him those little smiles again. Already he felt possessive of that side of Cas that he had seen tonight. He envied him his easy confidence, and he respected him for being forward about his desires for sex and his refusal to see that as shameful. He had a fleeting thought about the feel of Cas’s teeth on his neck and despite himself he smiled at the fantasy of what that could mean. It was far too soon to think anything about mates, especially when he still wasn’t sure this relationship was something he could handle in the first place, but the little voice in the back of his head kept coming back to that thought. It was ridiculous, Cas wasn’t the settle down type anyway, he’d never want that from Dean. Shaking his head at himself for his sentimentality, he rolled over to his side, shut his eyes and willed himself to go to sleep.

 

“Okay, so what gives with you and Dean-o?” Gabe asked, in lieu of a hello.

 

Cas adjusted his phone against his shoulder so he could continue stocking the shelves in his store. Putting him on speaker phone would be much easier, but Cas had learned long ago that it wasn’t worth the risk when he was at work.

 

“Well hello Gabriel, how are you today? I trust you found your way out of my apartment building eventually last night.”

 

“Nah, I gave up after two floors and found a very perky beta willing to rescue me.” Gabe said.

 

“You did not. The only beta you’re trying to seduce is Sam Wesson. I know you brother, you’re like a dog with a bone and you wouldn’t have been that easily deterred from your chase.” Cas said, moving the phone to his other shoulder.

 

“Who’s to say that’s not the perky Beta I’m talking about?” Gabe asked.

 

“Yeah right.” Cas said.

 

“Stop deflecting Cassie, what’s going on with you and that freckle-faced closet case from across the hall?”

 

“What makes you think there’s anything going on?” Cas asked.

 

“Well for starters I’ve never seen you chase anyone this long without getting laid. In fact, I’ve never seen you chase anyone at all.” Gabe said.

 

“How do you do that?” Asked Cas.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Be so completely clueless and still know exactly what’s going on in any given situation.” Cas said.

 

“Deductive reasoning” Gabe answered, “ I saw the teeth marks on his neck. You said you were running. It was the logical conclusion.”

 

“Inductive reasoning.” Cas muttered.

 

“What was that, I couldn’t hear you” Gabe asked.

 

“That’s inductive reasoning, not deductive. Never mind, its not of import….do you think Sam saw? Shit. This is bad” Cas said, turning to pace in front of the counter, rubbing his forehead.

 

“Don’t worry your little nerdy head about it, I took extra precaution to distract our dear Samantha whenever I thought he was paying too close attention.” Gabe said. “He didn’t see anything, that’s obvious or there would have been a much bigger argument last night than how Dean was going to get in the tub.”

 

“Yea, you’re probably right.”

 

“The bigger question here baby bro, is why you gave chase to an alpha in the first place. Call me stupid, but I had assumed any baser alpha instinct in you had been thoroughly smoked in to a coma by this point. How did you happen to chase Deano in the first place?” Gabe asked.

 

“I honestly have no idea how it happened. We went for a run, things got competitive, and at first it was just sort of invigorating…”

 

Gabe snorted

 

“Dammit Gabriel!”

 

“Sorry, sorry” Gabe fake apologized. “Go on, it was stimulating…”

 

“I said invigorating and you know it...”

 

“Right, yes, that was the word, my mistake” Gabe said, failing to cover his snigger with a cough.

 

“Anyway, at first everything was ok, but then Dean got ahead of me and went in to this tunnel, and after that I’m not really sure what happened. It was like I couldn’t focus, I could smell him all around me. First just his adrenaline and then a slight tang of fear maybe, and arousal. God, definitely arousal. After that I’m not sure, everything got kind of blurry and red and when I saw him fall my only instinct was to catch and bite and….. Almost like……” Cas trailed off.

 

“Like what?” Gabe asked.

 

“Nothing, its not important. I guess I’m just not as immune to my nature as I thought.” Cas mumbled.

 

“Yeah, I mean…I guess it could be that. Totally possible that you’re all full of deep rooted rage, some hyper masculine ego that has just never showed itself before now. You know, just managed to stay buried throughout all the trauma you’ve been through. Never made a peep with all of the sex you’ve had. Oh, and I’m sure all the drugs that normally cause people to let their inhibitions fly probably have the opposite effect on you.” Gabe said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

“What’s your point” Cas asked, rolling his eyes in annoyance despite the fact that Gabriel couldn’t see him.

 

“Oh nothing, if you aren’t ready to admit he’s your mate than I’m sure as shit not going to implant that idea in your pretty little noggin” Gabe said, and Cas could practically hear the smirk of satisfaction.

 

“Smooth” Cas said, with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

 

“You didn’t deny it. Am I wrong little brother?”

 

“The thought might have crossed my mind during the chase.” Cas admitted.

 

“That’s what I thought...”

 

“And I might have almost said as much out loud to him later.” Cas offered up with a wince.

 

“Wait. Back up. What do you mean you almost said as much? You almost used the ‘M’ word?” Gabe asked incredulously.

 

“Not intentionally.” Cas answered truthfully.

 

“Like mid o-face you almost said it, or….?” Gabe trailed off.

 

“Uh, no. No, we didn’t have sex. We were talking about us, well us dating I guess, and I almost said that I couldn’t help but look at him because he’s my mate, or something along those lines.” Cas said.

 

 

“So just to recap here: you met this guy and maybe for the first time in your adult life you didn’t immediately want to share him with your skank…”

 

“Gabriel…”

 

“Sorry, _friend._ You tried to seduce him, got your panties in a twist (ha!) when he had a date with someone else, then spent the night comforting him when she decked him, even though you kind of wanted to lay him out too. Then you oh-so casually look for reasons to bump in to him whenever you possibly can. You chase and bite him and then you talk about your goddamn feelings for some reason, and almost use that-word-that-wont-be-named? Anything else?” Gabe asked.

 

“I folded his laundry and I might have also kind of begged him to let me take him out on a date.” Cas said sheepishly.

 

“You. You folded laundry? You’re going on dates now?! Oh, you’ve got it bad.”

 

“What do I have exactly?” Cas asked, fearing the answer.

 

“I don’t know man; syphilis, brain damage, a scent bond I guess? Some possible combination of all of the above?” Gabe offered.

 

“Gee thanks. It can’t be a scent bond though, can it? I didn’t think that could happen with two alphas.” Cas asked.

 

“I’m pretty sure a scent bond can happen with anyone as long as they get ya off so-to-speak, and match up with your scent buck-o. Its rare, but fuck, scent bonds themselves are rare, right? Its just a bunch of pheromones anyway. It’s not like he’s got some winning personality going on here making you gooey inside.” Gabe said offhandedly.

 

Cas frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Look, I’m not trying to be mean here, God knows he’s as beautiful as they come, and those stammers and blushes are cute as hell if that’s your sort of thing, but that’s never been your sort of thing Cas. You know as well as I do that you like em feisty and mouthy, and willing to smack you around a bit if you’re in the mood. And let’s face it; that dude’s asshole is wound tighter than a Baptist at a liquor store.”

 

Cas thought about that, pinching his lower lip in concentration. Its true that Dean wasn’t his typical type, not that he believed in those anyway, but he did tend to find more self-assertive people the most attractive as a rule. And no, he supposed Dean hadn’t offered up a lot in the way of his personality so far.

 

Still, he might be nervous, and dealing with the complexities of the situation was obviously causing him discomfort, but Cas had seen pockets of Deans personality shining through. Dean was definitely a pretty face, there’s no denying that, but he was smart too, and where some might take his silence for absence of thought, Cas was willing to bet there was a whole lot more going on behind those beautiful green eyes than he was willing to let on. No, Cas had a hard time believing that his attraction to Dean was only based on scent. He knew there was much more going on there, he just had to be patient.

 

“No, I think you’re wrong. I think where Dean’s concerned, there’s more than meets the eye.” Cas said.

 

“Dammit Cassie, we’re done. I told you not to quote Michael Bay shit at me.” Gabe ranted.

 

“And I told you that it’s a perfectly common expression and I will use it whenever I see fit, Gabriel.”

 

“Nope! Its ruined! Forever tainted by big budget Hollywood!”

 

“You love big Budget Hollywood” Cas said with a smile.

 

“Do not test me Cassandra, I’ll put catnip in your weed again, so help me.”

 

“Whatever, last time it was you that ended up smoking it anyway.” Cas said with a laugh.

 

“I’ve never wanted to lick myself so bad in my life.” Gabe said, remembering fondly.

 

“That’s not true” Cas said.

 

“No, you’re right, I want to lick myself all the time. Curse this short torso of mine.” Gabe said with a sigh. “Hey speaking of being tall enough to lick my junk…”

 

Cas groaned.

 

“Nice segue, if I didn’t know better id think you’d planned that.” Cas said.

 

“Deductive reasoning, my dear brother.”

 

“Still not what that means.”

 

“So, I don’t suppose you’d be willing to get me…” Gabe started to say

 

“No Gabriel, we’ve been over this: I don’t have Sam’s phone number, I’m not asking for it and even if I did I’m not giving it to you. It’s a violation of his privacy.” Cas said

 

“Fine. Be that way. But just know that I’m going to choose something 47% more inappropriate to sing at your wedding now, in retaliation.” Gabe said.

 

“You won’t be singing at my fictional wedding anyway.”

 

“Sure I will, Sam and me, it’ll be a duet. Just gotta get his number first.”  


 

Dean had been staring at the blinking cursor on his screen for 15 minutes, willing it to move itself. Memos. God he hated them. He needed to remind his teem to use an appropriate cover sheet on all documents submitted in writing to clients, which they all know of course, and have decided to ignore because its stupid and a waste of time. 

 

“I’m gonna need you to go ahead and put a cover sheet on your TSP report” He muttered to himself.

 

 

_Oh god, we’re quoting office space now?_

_Shut up or I’ll set this whole place on fire_

_Don’t forget your stapler_

Oh, thank you baby Jesus, Dean’s personal cell phone rang and he answered it as quickly as he could “Corporate Accounts Payable, Nina speaking” he said.

 

“Dude? Office Space, really?” His little sister Jo quipped.

 

“I have become Bill Lumbergh, what can I say?” He replied gravely.

 

“Ah, memos?”

 

“They’re sucking the soul right out of me, Jo.” He said dramatically.

 

“Funny, I didn’t know you had one of those.” Jo replied.

 

“Hey, I’m not the one with a thing for gingers, thank you very much.” Dean said in return.

 

“Shut your whore mouth, I will cut you.” Jo hissed in to the phone.

 

“Now is that any way to talk to your Queen’s best friend, Joanna Beth?”

 

“You’re just sore that she always asks me to be her general and you to be her handmaiden.” Jo said.

 

“I have it on good authority that she only did that so she could see you in those leather pants.” Dean said, smiling to himself and fist pumping when his little sister got quiet. He’d bet money her cheeks were as red as her lipstick right up.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” she finally managed to choke out. “Anyway, moving right along, The Queen and I were talking and we want to have a party.”

 

“I bet you do..” He said with a sneer.

 

“Goddammit Dean.”

 

“Ok ok, are you inviting me to a party?” He asked with a laugh.

 

“Not exactly. More like inviting you to host a party.” She said.

 

“What? No way, host your own damn party!” He said.

 

“De- _an_! Come on, you know I can’t do that! Char’s place is too small and she’d shit herself if any of her toys got touched, plus it’s a disaster right now with craft supplies because we’ve been making our weapons for the fair. You know how it gets” She said exasperatedly. “And we all know my place is out. Sam will call mom within seconds of reading the invite and tell off on me like the little snitch that he is, and then mom will show up and lecture me every time I take a drink and try to sneak all of my knives out in her purse.”

 

“Jo, you’re what 17? 18 now? Its time to stand up to mom. Tell her you’re a big girl.”

 

“I’m 27.” She said through gritted teeth.

 

“God, really? But you’re so short. Do you think you’ll ever get boobs?”

 

“I dunno Dean, do you think you’ll ever get funny?”

 

“Whatever, I’m fucking hilarious and you know it.” He laughed. “Anyway, one day you’re going to have to stand up to our mother, might as well be today.”

 

Jo pouted. “You’re just saying that so I wont hound you about using your place.”

 

“You’re goddamn right I am.” He answered.

 

“But your apartments have that pool, and the covered patio with all the tables and the grill already set up.” She countered.

 

“And you have a fucking house Joanna. Maybe consider, I dunno, buying some chairs, maybe a table. How about a grill of your own?” He said. “Jesus, it looks vacant and its kind of creepy. Don’t you want to actually move in and make it feel like a home already?” He asked

 

“Not particularly, I don’t really know what to do with all of that space anyway. I keep hoping stuff will just appear. Besides, I will have you know I bought a candle and a rug for that big room with the fireplace or whatever.” She said dismissively

 

“You mean the living room?” He asked incredulously.

 

“Yeah, that’s the one. I had this uh…friend over awhile ago and they mentioned it would be softer if there was a…..”

 

“Oh- _kay stawp!_ Just because I tease you about your little crush on my best friend doesn’t mean I want to hear anything at all about your sex life. Gross Jo.” He said with disgust.

 

“Well one of us should be getting laid. God knows you’re never going to get over yourself and go out with this mystery neighbor that I keep hearing about.” Jo said. “Hey maybe you could invite them to the party? They’ll be right upstairs after all.” She said innocently.

 

“I said no Joanna. How the hell do you know about Ca…my neighbor anyway?”  He asked.

 

“How do you think? First Sam called in all of his gossipy splendor, god bless him. Then maybe 15 seconds later Charlie text me asking if I’d talked to you recently, which was a dead give away that I should call. I played it cool for a few days though, so you wouldn’t be too suspicious.” She said.

 

“Clearly a masterful plan.” He muttered.

 

“They’ve both been surprisingly tight lipped about any details though, which is making my imagination run wild. Mom and I were betting they’re either a ginger...”

 

“Wait! Mom knows?” Dean asked suddenly.

 

“Yea of course, her and Dad both know, I told them when I went over to do my laundry.”

 

“OK, first, buy a damn washer and dryer; second, I don’t have a problem with redheads I just like teasing you about it, and lastly WHY WOULD YOU TELL MOM AND DAD?!” He yelled in panic.

 

_Oh god, this is really really bad_

_Yeah, we’re fucked_

“DEAN!”

 

“Wha? Oh sorry, I uh, didn’t hear what you said.” Dean replied, trying to calm his breathing.

 

“I said, why are you yelling at me, and why is it a big deal if Mom and Dad know that you have a crush on your neighbor?” She asked, clearly a little concerned now. “Dean, what’s going on?”

 

“Oh, nothing. Its just.. well you know how mom is. She’s going to be planning the wedding and pulling out baby clothes before I even finish the introductions, and her and dad will immediately want to make sure he can handle his whisky. Its just a lot to take in all at once, ya know?” He lied, hoping she’d buy what he was saying about their mom, even if it wasn’t exactly accurate. Well, except the whisky thing, that was true of both Bobby and Ellen Smith.

 

“Right” she said, clearly questioning that answer. “Well I don’t know about all of that, but she might be a bit more chill if you actually dated regularly, like a normal boy. Hey you said ‘He!’ That’s more info than I got out of Sam and Char. Does your Mr. Beta Boy have a name?” She asked coyly.

 

“Its not like that Jo, we aren’t dating or whatever. Well, I did agree to one date, but I’m not even sure I like him. And I never said he was a Beta.”

 

“Right, but you never struck me as the type of guy to fall for some little simpering omega dude. Just the idea of that seems so off to me for some reason. And you don’t even like Alphas, so that’s out. I just always thought you’d end up with some gorgeous Beta, that like wears watches with names I can’t pronounce, and has an affinity for playing golf or something.” She said flippantly

 

Dean sat there with his mouth open in shock.

 

“What the fuck do you mean, _simpering omega?”_ Dean asked through gritted teeth.

 

“Awe come on, you know I didn’t mean it like that. Its just, omega dudes tend to try to fly under the radar, ya know?” She said, clearly abashed at her comment.

 

“No, I’m not sure I do know.” He said. “Goddammit Jo, you’re an omega. You know how hurtful that shit is to hear. You want someone talking about you like that?” He asked.

 

“Of course not. I don’t even know why I said it, honestly. I guess I just don’t look at you and see you like other Alphas, Dee. Omegas, particularly male omegas always feel so vulnerable to me. People target them, ya know? Its not their fault, I know that, but the alphas that chase after male omegas, well they’re usually not very good guys. Hell, the ones that come after me aren’t usually very good guys, and that’s with me wearing blockers and them not even realizing what I am. Its almost like a conquest. Yea, its not as bad as it used to be, not by a long shot. Just since we were kids its changed so much for Omegas, but it hasn’t been so long ago that people have forgotten. Omega men are still treated like some kind of trophy by Alphas, and I just hated the idea of you being like that.” She got quiet for a sec, seeming to compose herself. “I guess I just wanted to make it sound unappealing, because I don’t want you to be that guy.”

 

“I’m not” Dean choked out, finding it a little hard to speak around the lump in his throat. They never talked about this stuff, him and Jo. He always knew she had a chip on her shoulder about being born an omega. She did her best to conceal, and truthfully most people had no idea. They took her for a Beta, and that’s what she preferred. Deep down he knew that she must feel threatened pretty often. For all of her emphasis on male omegas just now he couldn’t help but hear some of her own experiences bleeding through.

 

“My neighbor isn’t an omega, but even if he were, I could never treat someone like that anyway. No good alpha ever would. I hope you know that?” He asked gently.

 

“Yea. Yea I do” she said with a sniff. “my friend talked to me about that a while ago. Nice to know there are some good Alphas in this world anyway.”

 

Silence fell between them, each composing themselves in their own way. The Smith kids didn’t talk about their feelings, but he was willing to bet that Jo would deflect with a joke any second now.

 

 “You know Dean, if you really wanted to show every one what a good alpha you are to all us badass omegas you could let me go ahead and have that party at your place?” She asked with cloyingly fake innocence.

 

“Fuck no”

 

“Damn. Well it was worth a shot anyway. Will you be around 2 weeks from now? So, you can at least attend my party?”

 

Dean looked at his calendar. “Yea I don’t have anything scheduled for that weekend. You thinking Saturday?”

 

“Yea”

 

“Ok, I’m putting it in my schedule right now. I gotta get back to work, I’ll see ya later pipsqueak.” He said.

 

“Those memos aren’t gonna write themselves. See ya later Dee.” She said, hanging up.

 

 

Dean turned back to face his still blank screen.

 

_Goddamn memos._

He was just about to open minesweeper instead when he heard his email ping. Clicking on it he saw an email from Charlie, addressed to him and a huge list of people.

 

                             

  “Greeting Mages and Elves, Friends and Foe, Family and all my other random

   Bitches! The great Battle of the moons is quickly approaching. As our time

   together draws to an end, I wanted to invite all of you to a celebratory

   feast, no matter what ill-fated paths befall us on the playing field. You will still

always remain, my peeps. So, Josephine the Conqueror and I humbly

   invite you to attend our BBQ, two weeks from the morrow.   All main dishes

   will be provided, if you would like to bring a dish to share it would be

   appreciated. Spirits would be appreciated more.

 

 

  *also, Its at Deans pad, so bring a swimsuit, scape your various bits, whatever

    they may be (or don’t! I don’t care, shit, you do you) and be prepared to

    PAARRRRTTYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

    RSVP to Dean the fair, he’ll provide you with all the details

 

 

 

He had no more than finished reading when he got a text from Sam asking why he hadn’t told him he was throwing a party, quickly followed by an apparent apology text from Charlie if the amount of crying emoji’s and praying hands were any indication, and a single line from Jo saying “you love it.”

 

_Goddammit_

                     

_Cas will be in a swimsuit_

 

_You aren’t helping_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why we're 7 chapters in to an ABO fic and there still isn't any sex, I'm sorry, Its ehem, coming soon ;) 
> 
> As always your kudos and comments give me life, so keep em coming! feedback is always appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

Jo’s phone call had eaten up more of Dean’s day than he realized, and by the time he noticed the clock he was in a bit of a mad dash to complete his useless memo before he had to leave for drinks with his client. He was just finishing up when he heard a quiet knock on his door and was completely shocked to see Lisa stick her head in right after.

 

“Oh, hi Li…Miss Braeden, was there something I could help you with?” He asked.

 

“You hadn’t come out to pick up your garment bag, and its getting kind of late, so I thought you might have forgotten.” She offered by way of explanation, frowning and looking him over slowly, she seemed to confirm her suspicions that he wasn’t in fact ready for his meeting. “Did you want me to put it in your bathroom for you?” She asked, with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

 

“No, no that won’t be necessary.” He said, and then faltering “wait, what garment bag?” He asked, clearly confused.

 

Lisa’s brow furrowed in concern. “Didn’t you get the email I forwarded you from Zachariah’s office?” She asked.

 

“Obviously not. What garment bag Lisa?” He asked, alarm growing slightly. “I’m supposed to be having my monthly drinks with Cain, in case he has questions about his account. We always go to a brewery, its very casual. Where the hell am I going that requires a change of clothes?”

 

Lisa winced “I’m sorry Dea..Mister Smith, I thought you had seen the email. I should have verified. Mister Adler has requested that he be included in tonight’s meeting so that he can discuss Cain’s yearly contract renewal personally. He moved your meeting to the club. You’ll need a tux.”

 

“Shit.” Dean sat back heavy in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. “I hate the fucking club.”

 

“I know.” Lisa said, chewing on her lower lip. “I think Zach knows it too, if you want to know the truth.”

 

Dean’s eyes popped open at that. “What do you know Lisa?” He asked.

 

Lisa stepped fully in to his office, shutting the door behind her. She crossed her arms in front of her, but she didn’t look defensive, so much as exhausted and maybe a little ashamed. “After our…incident” she said, carefully “I might have made the mistake of crying in the bathroom where Uriel’s assistant Alfie could hear me. He asked me what was wrong and I gave him the cliff notes version. The next day Uriel came to see me himself. He tried to act as though he was there on behalf of the company, to…I don’t know…make amends or something, but it seemed pretty obvious that he was just phishing for dirt on you.” She frowned with disdain, nose crinkling at the memory. “You may do some idiotic things some times Dean, but at least you have the decency of looking me in the face when you’re an idiot. Not Uriel, I don’t think his eyes left my legs the entire conversation. He kept brushing my knee with is hand” she said with a grimace.

 

Dean grit his teeth so quickly his jaw made an audible snap.

 

Lisa just rolled her eyes “calm down, I don’t need you to go charging in there and defend my honor. I handled it. Anyway, he seemed to give up pretty quickly when he realized I wasn’t going to give him any dirt to use against you.”

 

“Thanks Lis.” Dean looked down at his desk, trying to process all of this. “So what’s Adler’s end goal here? I get Uriel sniffing around, he wants my job and has never hidden that, but what’s Zach’s part in all of this? And why choose the Club of all place?” he asked, looking up to meet her eyes.

 

“Well that’s easy enough to figure out. Zachariah wants to be COO, He’s gunning for Naomi’s job when she retires, but to do that he needs to have as many department heads in his pocket as he can. The stronger he looks to the board, the more likely he’ll be to get the promotion when the time’s right. Your department is one of the largest, having Uriel in charge helps him in the long-run.” She said.

 

“Hmm, you obviously pay way more attention to what goes on around here than I do” He offered.

 

Lisa gave a small half smile “Well someone has to; office politics hasn’t ever been your strong suit.”

 

“So, I’m guessing he needs Cain to be dissatisfied with me in charge, so he can float Uriel as a replacement on the account?” Dean asked. “and he what, thinks if he surrounds me with scantily clad omegas I’ll make an ass of myself and embarrass the company or something? That seems odd, do I really have that kind of reputation?”

 

Lisa’s mouth was open, slightly agape and she was giving him that look Sam gives him when he says he doesn’t want a pet.  “You’re joking, right?”

 

Dean cleared his throat, “ look Lisa, I know everything I said and did with us personally was out of line, hell I wish I could go back and pinpoint the exact moment that everything went off the rails for us, but I honestly didn’t think that everyone in the office thought of me as some predatory jack ass.”

 

“Don’t be an idiot, this has nothing to do with us, or anyone thinking you’re a predator” she said, rolling her eyes. “He’s taking you there because Cain has a big raging infatuation with you, and now that Zach knows you’re at least attracted enough to an omega to go out with one, he’s hoping he can make Cain jealous enough that he’ll want a new account manager.” Lisa finally stepped over and sat down across from him. “You do realize that Cain loves you, right? Zach’s plan could work, not because of jealousy though, it could work because Cain thinks you like other alphas, and he might feel led on if he finds out that you’re in to omegas.”

 

Dean stared at her in shock.

 

_No_

_That can’t be right_

_Can it?_

_How could I never notice?_

“Cain loves me?” He finally manages to ask aloud.

 

“Of course he does, you dolt, but maybe not the way you think” Lisa says. “I think he admires you because you aren’t like most of the other alphas out there. You listen to him, and you remember the things that matter to him. I’m sure some of it is probably physical, but I think mostly he just appreciates the company and the attention. He’s pretty lonely.” She finishes quietly.

 

“His wife was an alpha; did you know that?” He asked, looking out the window as he remembered some of the details of the story. “That’s how she passed, she still tried to carry a baby, despite all of the risks. They both died in labor.”

 

“No, I didn’t know. Only that she had passed.” Lisa waited a minute. “So what are you going to do?” She asked.

 

“I’m going to go home and put on my tux, call Cain and let him know what’s going on and that I’ll be a bit late, and then I’m going to spend the night ignoring all of the other people in the club just like I would have done anyway, and focus on my friend and what he needs. Maybe Zach can learn a thing or two about how you actually take care of a client.” Dean said, standing up and grabbing his brief case and his phone.

 

Lisa stood up too, and was just about to leave the room in front of him when Dean gently stopped her with a loose grip on her arm, before immediately dropping his hand.

 

“I really appreciate you today. Well every day to be honest. I have a lot to apologize for, and I fully intend to do that and hopefully explain some stuff when we have time to have a real conversation. But for now, I want you to know that the gift and the card were demeaning and I’m very sorry about that Lisa. I was a coward, I should have actually talked to you instead of insulting your intelligence in that way. I couldn’t function here without you. This entire department would fall apart if it was all in my hands, and I’m sorry if I ever made you feel otherwise. I’ll never do it again, you have my word.”

 

Lisa didn’t say anything, giving him a brief nod before walking out, but to be honest, Dean thought it was probably better that she hadn’t. He had a lot to make up for there still, and he would be a little disappointed if she had accepted so little from him as an apology. He made a mental note to make apologizing to Lisa a priority.

 

But first, he had to save his job.

 

~~~~~ 

 

As soon as Dean was in his vehicle and connected via Bluetooth, he dialed Cain.

 

“Dean, my boy, please tell me you’re calling to change these awful plans to meet at the Club?” Cain said, by way of greeting.

 

“No, actually, but I am calling to let you know about a situation you’re walking in to, and to apologize profusely for you having to be involved.” Dean said.

 

“Ok…what’s going on, kid?” Cain asked, making Dean smile. He could always count on Cain to jump right to the heart of the matter.

 

“It’s a bit complicated, but the abridged version is Zachariah wants to replace me with one of his lacky’s and he thinks he can do that by making you question my judgment around a bunch of omegas.” Dean said, choosing to omit the part where Zach might think he could make Cain jealous, and hoping it was enough.

 

“Hmm, well that’s the most ridiculous idea I’ve ever heard. Does he know you’re not attracted to omegas?” Cain asked, chucking to himself at the thought.

 

“No, he thinks…wait! What do you mean I’m not attracted to Omegas? How did you know that?” Dean asked, swerving slightly.

 

“Hmm, well aside from the fact that you get pretty touchy after a couple glasses of wine, you’ve never paid any attention to the ones that flirt with ya, at least not when I’m around. And listen, my ego would love to believe that it’s because I’m still that sexy, but let’s face it, I’m old as the hills and its not my good looks keeping your attention.” Cain said with a chuckle.

 

“I don’t know about that, you’ve got that unkempt mountain man look going on, some would say that’s pretty sexy.” Dean said with a blush.

 

“I do believe that’s the closest to being called a bear that I’ve ever been, and I thank you for it. It’s a lie, but I appreciate you being delicate with my fragile old man ego. Besides, I hear you have a little neighborly love these days taking up all of your attention.” Cain said

 

“How in the hell do you know about that? Jesus Christ, does everyone know?” Dean said dropping his head back against the headrest.

 

“Well I can’t speak to what the world knows at large, but I heard from Miss Bradbury.”

 

“Of course you did, and just how the hell do you know Charlie anyway?” Dean asked.

 

“Well that’s a funny story actually. I guess Miss Charlie had hacked in to my accounts to move some of my money to a charity for bee conservation for me…”

 

“of course she did”

 

“only to find out that I a founding member of the charity she was attempting to fund. Calm as anything she came to visit me at my farm, walked right up and told me what she’d done, and offered to show me how to fix the weak points in my firewall and how to cut some of the overhead costs in my business if I agreed to donate half of my savings back in to my own charity. Naturally I hired her. She’s a good kid that one.” Cain finished and Dean could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“You would have some heart-warming story of her trying to protect bees right after you tell me she told you about my personal life. Now I can’t even be mad at her.” Dean said, as he pulled in to his parking space. “Not that it matters much, since I’m going to have to cancel my date for tonight anyway.”

 

“Don’t be daft, bring this err..what’s his name again?”  Cain asked, trailing off.

 

“Cas... Castiel Novak.” He answered.

 

“Oh! I know Castiel, even better, invite him along. He’s a good fella too. I approve.” Cain said, far too brightly.

 

“Is there anyone you don’t know old man?” Dean asked incredulously.

 

“I’m sure there’s a joke to be made about my age there, the easy answer is that Cas sells my honey in his store and I take his yoga class, but the broader answer here is that as far as city’s go, this one ain’t exactly large and I know everyone worth knowing, present company included.”

 

Dean smiled to himself. “Thanks Cain.”  


“Not a problem. Go grab Castiel, get gussied up for me and I’ll see you at that dreadful club at 8. Oh, and Dean, maybe we’ll forget to let Zach’s secretary know that we’ll be a little late, yeah? I’m an old man, surely he’ll understand that my memory ain’t so good these days.” Cain said with a chuckle.

 

“Oh I like the way you think.” Dean said, with a chuckle of his own.

 

 

Dean had fired off a quick text to Cas, letting him know that there was a situation that had come up at work, Cain had asked that Cas come along and that they would unfortunately be going to the club, which he hated, but couldn’t be avoided since there was a coup in place for his job. To his surprise Cas had readily agreed, saying he’d be over in half an hour. Lisa text right after to let him know that she had a car service on the way to pick them up.

 

With the details hashed out, Dean hurriedly showered and dressed. Stopping for a second to consider practical briefs, or panties before deciding “fuck it” and grabbing green and black checkered satin that would match his green tie. He wasn’t sure where tonight was headed (yes he was) but he figured on the off chance that Cas saw him naked (97% chance) that he would at least give the guy a show for agreeing to all of this in the first place. He was dressed, and groomed and ready to go by the time he heard the knock. He spared one last quick glance at himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie as he went to open the door. He had offered to loan Cas a suit, seeing as his wardrobe tended to be of the linen pants and tank tops variety, but he had been assured that Cas had it covered, and to not worry. He’d love to tell you he wasn’t worried, but well…. he was. Dean was used to the corporate world, to drinks with smarmy assholes and dressing to impress. Cas, not so much.

 

So imagine his surprise when he opened the door to Cas in a designer gold patterned suit jacket, perfectly tailored pants and a bowtie. His hair, carefully styled, barely-there scruff seeming to make his eyes glow, Dean was pretty sure he could see his reflection in the shine of Cas’s shoes.

 

“Hol- _y fuck”_

 

“Same to you” Cas said with a grin.

 

 

_Shit, I said that out loud_

 

“Are you ready to go?” Cas asked, trying to catch Dean’s eye, which had yet to stop sweeping up and down his frame.

 

“Go?” Dean asked, distractedly.

 

“Yes, go” Cas said “You know, save your job and all of that?”

 

“Oh right.” Dean shook his head a little bit and turned to grab his wallet and keys and cellphone off the table next to the door. When he turned back around Cas had moved a little bit closer, so he was more inside than out, and was leaning heavily against the frame, watching Dean with a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

“What?” Dean asked

 

“Nothing. Just curious what you have on underneath that suit.” Cas said with a smile.

 

Dean leaned in to Cas’s space “The faster we hurry the sooner you can find out.” He said.

 

“We could just stay here instead” Cas said, staring at Dean’s mouth the whole time.

 

Dean bit his own lower lip and let it slide out slowly between his teeth, enjoying the hitch in Cas’s breath “But then I could lose my job.” He said. Licking his lips just to tease.

 

Cas tracked the movement of his tongue. “Who needs a job?”

 

Dean laughed at that. “Come on” he said, grabbing Cas’s hand and pulling him out the door. He stopped and locked the door and then turned to walk to the elevator, only then noticing that he hadn’t let go of Cas’s hand yet. His cheeks flushed pink with the realization, but he didn’t let go, even when they walked through the lobby and out to the car that was waiting to take them to the Club.

 

Oh yes, the Club, he’d almost forgotten. The Club, as it was commonly referred, actually went by the name The Union Gentleman’s Athletic and Honorary Society Club, though no one could tell you where the name had originated or what the hell any of it had to do with athleticism. In truth, it was one-part country club, one-part casino, and for the right price a very expensive, very exclusive brothel. These things weren’t talked about of course. The management were comprised entirely of Beta’s to appear non-threatening, but with the exception of their selves and the maintenance staff they were entirely staffed by omegas. Young beautiful omegas, who though dressed immaculately, were often suggestive when they offered to take your order, or dealt cards, or even took your coat at the door. The entire feel was archaic really, and God only knows how it had operated as a place for high society for so long without criticism, but if you were wealthy and influential in this town, the Club was the place to be. Senators had lunch here, along with their wives, and everyone just cheerfully pretended to not know what it meant when they asked for a private massage or tennis lessons. Admittance was invite only, of which Dean had because of his job, there was a strict dress code for the casino and restaurant, and the only available parking consisted of limo’s and their drivers.

 

In short, Dean hated everything about this place, and as the lights of the grand building came in to view he felt his chest tighten for a moment before he felt the gentle squeeze of Cas’s hand on his knee.

 

“Dean, stop fretting. It’ll be fine. I’ve known Cain for years, if he went to the trouble to stage this little plan, he did it because he likes you and that’s enough reason for him to look out for your best interests.” Cas said reassuringly.

 

“Oh, yeah I know that, that’s not what I’m worried about actually.” Dean said, with a small smile, reaching down to hold Cas’s hand.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Cas asked, gripping Dean’s hand in return.

 

“I’m not worried about my job honestly. Michael Sandover, our CEO recruited me out of college himself, after I had been to a lecture he gave at Georgetown. The fact that Zachariah even thinks it’s a possibility is a little funny to be honest.” Dean said with pride. “I just hate coming here. Everyone’s got to make a living, I know that, and I respect everyone right to use their bodies as a commodity if that’s what they choose. Its just, something about this place is…”

 

Cas smiled. “Have you ever met Josie Sands?”

 

“No? Should I have?” Dean asked.

 

“She runs the brothel portion of this establishment.” Cas said, and somehow seemed to make it sound far more insulting.

 

“And?” Dean asked, when he didn’t elaborate.

 

Cas opened his door, stepped out and offered Dean his hand to help him out. “And she’s a total cunt.”

 

Dean snorted.

 

They made their way inside and found their way to their table, where a very red-faced Zachariah and equally annoyed Uriel sat waiting for them.

 

“Dean, you’re late” Zach said, not bothering to stand up.

 

Dean glanced at Cas with raised eyebrows and a mock innocent expression, and made a show of checking his watch. “I don’t know what you mean Mr. Adler, Cain said he wouldn’t be here till 8, so it seems we’re right on time.” He said with a smile.

 

“And you didn’t think to call me?” Zach asked through gritted teeth.

 

“Well no, I assumed he’d let you know. I’m not his secretary after all. In fact, I’m a little surprised that you’re here at all Zach, I assumed Cain must have had a reason for inviting you?” He asked.

 

“Cain didn’t invite me, I wanted...”

 

“Yes Zach, do tell me why you’re here and why for the love of God we’re meeting in this awful place.” Cain said with flourish as he walked up to the table from behind, causing Zach and Uriel to both jump.

 

“Dean, how you doin son?” He asked, reaching up to pull Dean in to a hug and clap him on the back. “Its been too long, you really should come out to the farm for dinner soon, stop making me wait to see you at these stuffy meetings I care nothing about.” He said, pulling back and clapping Dean’s cheek with one hand. “Cas, bring your friend with you next time you come out, will you? He keeps refusing me, some nonsense about not eating heavy foods or drinking beer, if you can believe it.”

 

Cain let go of Dean and moved over to sling an arm around Cas’s shoulder and kiss him on the cheek. “Tell Dean what a good cook I am.” He said, with a glint in his eye.

 

Cas stifled a grin “Cain has the best meat you’ve ever tasted. Something about the aging process” he replied.

 

Dean and Zachariah both gaped at the pair, though Uriel to his credit remained composed.

 

Dean seemed to catch on, clearing his throat a little “Well with a recommendation like that how could I refuse?”

 

Zachariah turned to Dean then “weren’t you just about to introduce us to your uh, _friend?”_

 

“No, I wasn’t because you didn’t bother to ask before.”

 

Cain gave a fake disapproving frown “those are very poor manners indeed Mr. Adler, very unbecoming of a…. I’m sorry, what was your position again? I’m afraid I’m getting a bit senile.”

 

“Chief Administrative Officer” Zach answered coolly, “and this is….”

 

“Yes, yes that’s all good.” Cain said by way of dismissal. “Let’s eat huh, and then maybe you can explain to my why admin felt the need to hijack the one time a month I get to spend with the only corporate man I’ll ever be able to tolerate.”

 

Cas, Dean and Cain finally took their seats, with Dean in the middle and both alphas sitting closer than strictly necessary. Cain took the opportunity to loosen his tie, rolling his eyes in an over exaggerated manner. “Hells bells its hot in here, why’d you have to pick such a garish place anyway Zach?”

 

Dean stifled a laugh at the look of anger on Zachariah’s face. Zach cocked an eyebrow, seeming to shift his entire head backwards in the process. “I thought it an appropriate place for someone of your social stature.” He answered.

 

Cain laughed, loud and bright, throwing an arm around the back of Deans chair and leaning around him “You hear that Novak? Someone of my social stature?” He mocked.

 

Cas giggled, reaching out to take his glass in hard. “Interesting choice” he said, still sniggering in to his glass as he took a drink.

 

Zachariah’s head turned sharply toward Cas, and Uriel seemed to sit up straighter. Both of which Dean noticed, before catching Cas’s eye, who for his part remained completely unaffected by the weird shift.

 

“I’m sorry, would you be any relation to…” Uriel started to ask, finding his voice for the first time that night.

 

“The Novak’s of Novak Industries? Yes, that is my family’s business.” Cas said nonchalant, failing to mention that he had left his families company, which Dean vaguely remembered him mentioning once. Dean was wracking his brain trying to think of why that sounded familiar, when it finally clicked: Lucifer Novak had been CFO of Sandover years ago, before he left to return and run his family’s business in Europe. Dean vaguely remembered the rumors, as it had happened before his time. Supposedly Lucifer had left angry with Michael, and things had been tumultuous ever since, as Lucifer was still a sizeable shareholder in the company and refused to be bought out.

 

“So that would make Lucifer Novak your...” Zacharia trailed off.

 

“Brother” Cas said, obviously bored with the conversation, he had begun to brows the menu. “Dean would you like to share the Beluga Caviar?” He asked, turning his side to Zacharia and effectively ending the line of questioning.

 

“Ummm…sure, yeah if that’s what you would like.” Dean managed to croak out.

 

 

_Who is this guy?_

_Caviar?_

_What the fuck did this pod person do with my neighbor?_

 

He must have been staring, because he noticed Cain and Cas exchange a glance, and then Cas asked “is everything alright Dean?”

 

“Oh, sure, just didn’t figure you for a caviar fan” he said, trying to hide the freak out he was having in his own head. Lucifer’s brother? He was kind of dating Lucifer’s brother. Oh my god, maybe his position wasn’t safe, if Michael found out and felt betrayed.

 

Cas seemed to realize he was on the verge of a complete meltdown. “Let it never be said that I deny myself the more opulent pleasures in life.” He said with a grin, leaning in as if to whisper something flirtatious in Dean’s ear. “It’s not what you think, I’ll explain later, please don’t freak out.”

 

He pulled back to look Dean in the eyes, and give a little nod, that Dean felt himself mirroring.

 

 

_Deep breaths, you can do this_

_Great Scott, pull yourself together man_

_Now is not the time to be quoting Star Trek to myself, Jesus_

 

Cain cleared his throat, pulling Dean out of his little revelry. “Well I hate to cut this meal short, but I believe these two had plans that you interrupted” leveling his best icy stare as Zacharia and Uriel “and I for one don’t want to spend another second in this bordello than necessary. I’d love to get to the point before Josie feels the need to pop over and say hello. On occasion I enjoy a good scrap with that woman, but I can’t say as I’m much in the mood for her fighting style or the wares she peddles tonight.”

 

“How dare you insinuate…” Zach started to protest.

 

“I didn’t insinuate a damn thing. It’s a damn whorehouse and you know it. Everyone knows it. Now, I’m not judging: if you have to pay to get your rocks off that’s no business of mine, but maybe you should do your research next time before schedule a meeting here. Hell, a quick google search would have shown you that I exclusively date alphas, that Josie and I are pretty well-known enemies, and that I’ve been pretty mouthy about the objectification of Omegas that goes on here.” He paused for dramatic affect, letting that sink in and watching Zach’s face fall. “So unless you have something legitimate to discuss with me, though what the fuck that would be I can’t imagine, next time send a damn email. Better yet, let me have contact with Dean here, my actual account manager. I’d hate to have to call Michael about this.” He finished.

 

Zachariah was silent. There wasn’t much he could say, and he knew it. He merely stared at Cain, unblinking, and remained quiet. Uriel finally cleared his throat. “We’re very sorry for the oversight sir. Please allow me to have your car sent around.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, I drove myself and parked around the block.” With that Cain stood, followed by Dean and Cas. First, he clapped Dean on the back, giving him a smile. “Its good to see you boy. Make sure this one takes you to all of my favorite spots. Ask him, he’ll tell you all about it later.” He stepped over and scooped Castiel up in a tight hug, giving him a quick kiss on the mouth. “Get this one to loosen up a little, will ya? He’s wound too tight. And I’ll expect you both over for dinner soon, or my feelings will be hurt.”

 

“That’s right, we still have to let Dean experience your meat first hand.” Cas said with a smirk.

 

Cain laughed loud again, slapping Cas on the back. “God I’ve missed you Novak. Call me later and tell me all about it” he said with a wink before sauntering away, leaving a blushing Dean in his wake.

 

Cas and Dean sat back down at the table, where Uriel had disappeared and left a fuming Zacharia alone.

 

“Just what do you think you’re playing at, Smith?” Zach asked, barely containing his rage.

 

“I have no idea what you mean.” Dean answered flatly.

 

“You show up here late, with a Novak of all people, and you expect me to believe that Cain wasn’t already poisoned against this meeting?” Zach was nearly yelling now.

 

Dean rolled his eyes “stop being so dramatic Zachariah. You staged this whole thing to try and steal this account out from under me and give it to your pet dog. Cain’s right, you could have done any amount of research on _my client_ and figured out that he’d be insulted by the invite here, but you didn’t. You didn’t take in to account that we have an established business relationship and subsequent friendship as a result. In fact, you didn’t think about Cain at all. He was a pawn to you and you made a bad move. Don’t try and put that on me, I didn’t poison him to you, you did that yourself.” Dean said with a sneer. “And as for the company I keep, that is none of your business.”

 

“Why you little shit. I’m still your boss.” Zach said with indignation.

 

“Hardly. Sure, you hold a higher position in the company, but my department isn’t under your jurisdiction and you know it. You don’t have the ability to fire me or you would have done it already. You might could make things a little difficult for me at work, that’s true, but I could make things just as difficult for your lackey there if I reported him to HR. Which btw, I’m not doing since my assistant assured me she has control of the situation, but let me make myself clear: the second you or Uriel make her feel uncomfortable again I will not only report you, I’ll hire a damn lawyer myself and make sure she takes you for everything you’re worth in court.”

 

Zachariah’s eyes were bulging and his face was beet red, but for the second time that night he was silent. He drained the last of his watered-down drink and slammed the glass down on the table hard enough to make the silverware jump. Without another word he stood up and strode right out of the room.

 

“I’ll get you my pretty” Dean whispered under his breath, making Cas snort out a laugh. Dean turned toward him with a small smile, only to have his face cupped and a closed mouth kiss laid right on him. Cas pulled back slightly with wide eyes, but he didn’t move far, only staring at him in mild panic. Dean slowly raised one hand to lightly fold around Cas’s hand, still cupping his cheek. His face was burning, and he was distantly aware of the room around him, but he didn’t really care in that moment. “What was that for?” He breathed against Cas’s mouth.

 

Cas rolled his eyes, but he had that small smile again. The one Dean had quickly come to think of as his own. “Dean, are you particularly hungry right now?” He asked, instead of answering Deans question.

 

“No, why?” Dean asked.

 

Cas pulled back slightly, letting go of Deans face. He ran his hand down Dean’s tie, slipping his fingers underneath to toy with the buttons of his shirt. He slowly looked down from Deans eyes to his lips and then down his body, and then just as slowly back up his body. “I’m going to need to take you to bed now.” He finally answered.

 

“Oh…. yeah ok.” Dean said simply.

 

Cas’s eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise, but he didn’t comment. Instead allowing Dean to stand and pull him to his feet, lacing their hands together and heading right out the front door, with is head held high as if he’d done this a thousand times before.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting pretty close to the the ehem, sexy time here guys. Stick with it and hopefully it'll be....satisfying? I'm so sorry that was terrible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here, It's Queer, and it's definitely NSFW!

 

 

Dean expected Cas to be all over him once they got to the car, so he was surprised when Cas slid in over to his own side, and other than their intertwined hands, Cas didn’t attempt to touch him. He might have even had his feelings hurt if he couldn’t smell Cas’s arousal mixed with his own. There was no denying that scent, and even though Cas remained calmly reserved to his side of the vehicle the whole time, Dean couldn’t help but feel slightly sorry for their driver, who undoubtedly could smell what was going on in the back seat. Or rather what would be going on soon. Hopefully.

 

For Dean’s part, he was a nervous wreck. He’s not sure exactly when he made the decision to let things progress with Cas, or if it had even been a conscious decision on his part; but now that he was faced with the inevitable, he was starting to panic a bit. Not that he had ever really had any control over this situation. Truthfully, he’d been fucked since that very first week that Cas had moved in to his building, and he feels pretty confident that no amount of panicking on his part would have stopped this from happening eventually.

 

“Dean?” Cas inquired quietly. “If you don’t want to do this we don’t have to.” He offered, looking down at their hands clasped in between them on the seat. “This wasn’t exactly how any of this was supposed to go after all, and I understand if you’re having doubt now that you’ve finally pieced together who I am.”

 

He finally looked up at Dean, and Dean was surprised to see what he was pretty sure was insecurity in Cas’s eyes. It was such a departure from the cool and collected alpha that he had grown accustomed to being around. “Oh, that. Yeah, I mean I have questions…but that’s not, I’m not…it’s not making me doubt this, doubt you.”

 

Cas looked relieved. “Are you sure, you seem a little tense now…” Cas trailed off.

 

Much to his dismay, Dean felt his cheeks flush. “I’m just nervous, I guess” He said truthfully.

 

Cas gave Dean a small smile, surprising him by bringing their intertwined hands to his lips and kissing Dean’s knuckles. “I won’t do anything you don’t want Dean, I promise. And I’d like to think that I’m pretty good at what I do, but if you decide you aren’t in to it, I’ll stop and we’ll just pretend like this never happened.”

 

“Could you do that?” Dean asked, “pretend like this never happened?”

“Not to myself, no, I’m not that good of a liar, but I’d respect your wishes.” Cas answered solemnly. “I wish I could pretend like none of this had happened.” Cas said ruefully. “It’d be easier.”

 

Dean sat up a little straighter, pulling his hand from Cas’s grip, and turning slightly toward him. “Wait, what does that mean? You don’t want this?” He asked, motioning between the two of them.”

 

“That’s not what I said at all Dean, of course I do” Cas said quickly, turning to mirror Dean. “It’s just…”

 

The car had pulled up in front of their building, but neither of them seemed to notice.

 

“Just what?” Dean asked, gritting his teeth “because last I checked, you were the one who kept pushing the idea on me in the first place.”

 

“Dean…”

 

“Excuse me sirs” the driver said, interrupting them.

 

“What?” they both snapped in unison.

 

“Begging your pardon sir, but we’ve arrived at your building, and I was wondering if you wanted me to stay here, or if you needed my services for the rest of the evening?” The driver asked sheepishly. “Its just that, I can’t really park here.”

 

“Oh, right, I’m sorry about that” Dean said, opening the door and quickly exiting the vehicle without waiting for Castiel.

 

“Dean, wait” Cas called, running to catch up to him in the elevator, which unfortunately wasn’t empty for once.

 

Dean was staring hard ahead at the doors, but Cas spared a small glance and half smile at the little old lady that entered with them.

“What floor would you like?” He asked her, reaching forward to press the button for his shared floor with Dean, and hers just after.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry to intrude on your little lover’s quarrel” she said after a moment. “I do apologize, if I’d known I would have waited for the next elevator.”

 

Dean finally seemed to notice she was there. “It’s alright, we aren’t lovers, just neighbors” he said.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I mistook you for mates!” she said with an uneasy laugh.

 

“What made you think that?” Cas asked, causing Dean to glare at him over her head.

 

“I used to get that same look with my Harold” she said, tilting her head toward Dean. “That’s the thing no one tells you about being mates. No one makes you more angry than the one you love, even if you are true mates.” She said with a wistful smile. “Harold and I used to fight like the dickins. One time we’d been fighting so bad all day I just lost it and hit him with my favorite coffee mug. Broke right over his head; he had to have 4 stitches.” She said with a chuckle.

 

“Wow.” Cas said with a smile. “What’d he do?”

 

“I’m not sure what he did actually.” She said, eyes a little unfocused, as if lost in thought. “I know I must have taken him to the hospital because he got those stitches, but I’ll be damned if I remember any of that. I do know that was the night I conceived our 3rd child” she said. “Well I do hope you two get over your little spat, dears. Best not to hang on to these things.” She gave Cas one more knowing smile as she exited the elevator.

 

Cas looked at Dean.

 

“Don’t”

 

“But Harold!” Cas said, mock pleading.

 

“I’m not the Harold of this situation.” Dean said, side-eyeing him.

 

“Would you feel better if you broke a mug over my head?” Cas asked.

 

“I’d feel better if you’d stop being polite to little old grandmas while I’m justifiably angry with you.” Dean snapped.

 

“Are you?” Cas asked “justifiably angry I mean.”

 

The doors once again parted and they made their way to Deans door, but Cas pulled up short before following him inside, instead leaning on the door frame and leveling Dean with an unreadable stare.

 

 

“Of course I am!”

 

“Why is that exactly?” Cas asked, tilting his head to one side and squinting at Dean, as if he was a puzzle to be solved.

 

“Well gee, lets see, you flirt and chase after me for weeks, push all my boundaries, take care of me and beg for a date. You go out with me tonight, and you act all sexy and cool, back me up with my boss, and then tell me you want to take me to bed; and then, just when I’m finally on board with all of this, you drop on me that you don’t even want to do this. So yes, thanks for the identity crisis, and the mixed signals, and the blue balls. Pretty sure all those reasons justify me being pissed” Dean said with a huff.

 

“Actually, what I said was that it’d be easier if I could pretend like none of this had happened” Cas said, standing up tall and glaring at Dean now, one perfect eyebrow cocked. “And I would have happily elaborated if you hadn’t bolted from the car, which in case you haven’t noticed is kind of your M.O.”

 

“OH well, fine, please enlighten me” Dean said, with a mock sweep of his arm, ushering Cas toward the couch, and slamming the door behind him.

 

Dean pushed past Cas, plopping himself down on the couch. “The floors all yours man, please regale me with your best explanation as to how that isn’t the same thing as saying you don’t want this.”

Cas walked over to stand in front of the couch, arms crossed and shoulders set, he stared Dean down.

 

_Damn that’s kind of hot_

_Stop it, not the time_

_Is he posturing?_

_Really not the time_

_Don’t look at his cock_

_Don’t look at his cock_

_Don’t look at his cock_

Dean glanced down quickly and back up to Cas’s face, only to see a small smirk of satisfaction.

 

_Dammit_

“Well?” Dean asked sarcastically.

 

“Are you done?” Cas asked

 

“Done with what?” Dean snapped.

 

“Acting like a brat and arguing with yourself in your own head about it.” Cas said

 

“Jokes on you buddy, that’s not what we were arguing about.” Dean said.

 

Cas gave him a confused stare.

 

“I mean, that’s not what…I was…dammit Cas stay out of my head” Dean shouted, standing quickly and getting right back in Cas’s personal space.

 

“I’m not in your head Dean; you are.”

 

“Not true, you’ve been in my head for weeks and you know it” Dean shouted. “And just what the hell is that supposed to mean anyway? I’m in my head? Well of course I am asshole, its my head, I’m welcome there.”

 

“Well maybe you should try taking a break for a minute. See what’s going on in the world around you instead, hmm?” Cas countered coolly.

 

“Meaning what?”

 

“Meaning I’ve been chasing you for weeks, you dick! And I don’t chase. Fuck I don’t even date. You think this has been easy for me? I didn’t ask to be your big gay savior, Dean! I don’t do that. I don’t do feelings, or relationships. I don’t do screaming matches with my boyfriend in his living room!” Cas yelled, dropping his arms and getting right up in Deans face “I don’t do boyfriends in the first place, let alone spoiled brats who can’t even admit they want me!”

 

“I did admit it!” Dean yelled back

 

“Than why in the fuck are we fighting right now?” Cas yelled, before taking a step back and running a hand in irritation through his hair.

 

“I don’t know!” Dean yelled. And then stopped. “I don’t know” he said more softly.

 

Cas was looking to the side, so he didn’t immediately realize what was happening, as Dean grabbed him by the jaw with both hands, forcing his face back up and slammed their lips together. Cas paused for maybe a second, just long enough for Deans brain to register

 

_Oh fuck, this is happening_

and then he was grabbing on to Deans hips to haul him forward as he got with the program and aggressively kissed back. One of Dean’s hands snaked its way up Cas’s head, gripping his hair, and the other moved down to his shoulder as Cas began pushing Dean’s jacket off as best as he could without breaking the kiss. Things got frantic, Dean’s jacket hit the floor behind them, but Cas’s got caught around his elbows, so instead it stayed on as Dean clawed to get his bowtie off and his shirt buttons undone. Dean’s tie was loosened and eventually slung over his shoulder to get it out of the way, so he could get his shirt off as best he could. They almost made it too, until Dean’s cuff got caught on his wrist and they had to break the kiss so he could struggle to get it off.

 

“Dammit” he hissed, to which Cas chuckled.

 

“Shut up” he murmured, finally getting his hand free and back on Cas’s neck to pull him back in for another kiss. Cas unbuckled Dean’s belt, pulling it free and tossing it…somewhere, who the fuck knows. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, starting to push them down when he realized he was feeling satin and his hands came to a screeching halt. Cas jerked his lips away so he could look down. Dean took a second to catch up, still reaching back for Cas’s face so he could kiss him when he realized that Cas was staring down and he understood why. He took in the pure lust in Cas’s eyes, pupils blown so wide his whole eye appeared black, before he looked down at himself. His cock was thick and straining, pushing up against the fabric that couldn’t hope to contain him, the head was flushed a deep purple and was just barely visible over the waistband of the panties, a large drop of precum leaking from the slit to roll down and join a shiny wet patch already formed on the satin beneath it. Dean had a split second to think he should maybe be embarrassed at how hard he was already, but the thought couldn’t even form completely before Cas had dropped to his knees, licking the precum from his slit before swirling his tongue around the head.

 

“Fuck” Dean said reaching down to grip Cas’s hair as he dropped his head back. He felt Cas’s hands push his pants down to mid-thigh, and then ghost across his hips to tease at the waistband. Cas’s tongue flicked across his perineum lightly a few times, before he flattened his tongue and licked up the underside of his head, to swirl around the tip again. Dean was so lost in the sensation, that it caught him completely by surprise when Cas slipped his fingers under the elastic of his panties just above both thighs and let it go with a snap. Dean’s eyes flew open and he looked down quickly to see Cas pull back with a smirk. “I like it when you watch me” he grumbled before running his tongue up the underside of Dean’s still covered cock, never breaking eye contact with Dean as he made his way to the top and sucked the material in to his mouth that was already wet from precum.

 

Dean’s breath caught as Cas gently bit down on the wet fabric, pulling it down with his teeth, before finally using his finger to hook the fabric under Dean’s scrotum. The fabric stretched tight, causing him to bulge obscenely large and purple in front of Cas’s face. Never breaking eye contact he leaned forward, licking a stripe from the base to the tip.

 

“C’mon Cas, don’t tease me.” Dean whispered, carding his hand through Cas’s messy hair again.

 

“So impatient” Cas mumbled, before swirling his tongue around the head again, only this time, instead of pulling away he wrapped his lips around the head, and held it in his mouth as he continued to swirl his tongue. Dean’s mouth dropped open slightly at the feel. Cas began to dip lower, taking more and more of Dean down his throat, loving the heavy feel of Dean’s cock on his tongue, and the heady scent of his arousal that was strongest here.

 

Dean assumed that Cas would stop when he felt the head hit the back of Cas’s throat, so he was surprised when Cas leaned forward a little on his knees, and slid down even further. If he had been surprised by that, he was struck momentarily dumb when he felt Cas’s throat constrict as he swallowed around his girth a few times before pulling back off to catch his breath. Dean might have worried that it had been too much if Cas hadn’t winked at him, before sucking him back down again, sliding down just as far again, before starting up a rhythm. His instincts were telling him to grab Cas’s hair and thrust, but he was doing his damnedest to hold back, and he was starting to feel the tension of restraining himself in his legs. Cas must have noticed the twitch of his thighs, but he didn’t let up, only continuing to glide up and down his shaft. Cas was able to take a considerable amount down his throat, but he couldn’t quite reach the base, so eventually he also added a fist. He wrapped his long fingers around the base, and started a twisting motion, working his way up Dean’s cock, right behind his mouth. Dean’s hand tightened in his hair without conscious thought, which only seemed to spur Cas on. Soon his hand was moving one way, and his mouth the opposite direction in a corkscrew pattern that had Dean’s orgasm quickly coiling low around the base of his spine. He felt like his body was electric, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, vision starting to go blurry with the fight to keep his eyes open. His legs were full on shaking now, and he knew any second he was going to cum.

 

Cas pulled off with a pop, loosening his grip but continuing to slowly jack Dean. “Do you want to sit down?” He asked.

 

Dean glanced over his shoulder in a daze, only now seeming to notice they were in the middle of his living room. “What, here?” He asked.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Not on my couch.”

Cas gave him an incredulous look. “You’re worried about your couch now?”

 

“It’s leather” Dean answered with his own baffled expression.

 

Cas rolled his eyes, and quickly got to his feet. “Come on.” He said, backing Dean toward the bedroom.

 

It only took a couple of shaky steps before Dean had reclaimed Cas’s mouth, effectively derailing their migration to the bedroom. Dean’s hands had started to work open Cas’s pants, they made it as far as the door before Cas shifted them to the side and pushed Dean up against the wall instead of in to the room. Cas once again bent down, this time to slide Dean’s shoes, socks and pants all the way off, before standing back up and reaching for Dean again.

 

“What ar…” Dean started to ask, before squeaking instead, as Cas laced his hands under Dean’s ass and lifted him in to the air.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Dean asked, in a very manly dignified squeak, before latching on to Cas for dear life.

 

“Shut up Dean” Cas said, kissing his way across Dean’s neck and shoulder as he walked him to the bed.

 

“I don’t like heights” Dean muttered.

 

“It’s a good thing you aren’t high” Cas said, hiding his smile against Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t you drop me you fu…” Dean yelped again as Cas unceremoniously dumped him on the bed.

 

Cas chuckled at Dean’s red face, pushing Dean’s knees apart so he could crawl between them and up Dean’s body to kiss him again. 

 

“You’re a mean boyfriend” Dean grumbled, in between kisses.

 

“Probably” Cas mumbled back, moving down to kiss along Dean’s jaw. Cas ran his hands through Dean’s hair before grabbing the short strands on the top of his head and pulling it back, exposing Dean’s throat and making his back arch up off the bed slightly. Cas nosed at his throat for a sec, breathing him in, before sucking little bruising kisses across his skin, down to the junction where his neck met his shoulder. Cas stopped there, laving the area with his tongue, before biting down, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a mark from his teeth.

 

“Asshole” Dean breathed out.

 

Cas pulled back to kiss his mark chastely before releasing Dean’s hair and letting the tension snap out of Dean’s upper body. Dean settled back down on to the bed as Cas kissed his way across his collarbone, down his sternum, stopping to flick a nipple with his tongue, before continuing his way south. He traced the faint outline of Dean’s abs with his tongue, dipping in his navel and causing Dean to smack his shoulder. He ran his hands up Dean’s sides, tracing one hipbone with his fingertips and then following in their wake with his lips. When he reached the base of Deans cock, he nuzzled there for a second, breathing deeply through his mouth and becoming a little drunk on Dean’s scent. Dean’s hands were fisted in the bedding at his sides and he was starting to squirm again. He didn’t know if he wanted to feel Cas’s mouth or his hands or his teeth, but he knew that he needed something and he needed it now.

 

“Cas, please” he most definitely did not whine.

 

Cas finally took pity on him, reaching up to wrap a hand around Dean’s shaft and to slowly jack him as Cas moved down to mouth at Dean’s sack. Dean’s breath hitched again at the contact, having been so close to release before, and then abruptly cut off, had left him aching. He pushed himself up on his elbows so he could see, remembering that Cas liked to be watched. He watched Cas lick experimentally at him again, before hooking his fingers in the panties, and sliding them down. He wiggled around, maneuvering them off of Dean completely, somehow managing to never leave his spot between Deans legs. Dean had a moment to realize that he was now completely naked, save for his tie still draped around his neck, and that somehow, he had failed to realize that despite everything being unbuttoned and unzipped, Cas was still mostly dressed. It left Dean feeling raw and exposed, and he might have been self-conscious if he hadn’t watched Cas pull back slightly to wrap Dean’s panties around his wrist, before leaning back in to kiss quickly down Deans thigh, back toward his cock.

 

“You gonna keep those?” Dean managed to breathe out.

 

“Mhm, these are mine now” Cas said with a slow smirk, leaning back in to suck Dean down again.

“Do you alwa…Jesus...keep tro-uh..phies” Dean finally managed to stutter out.

 

Cas pulled back slightly “only when it’s worth remembering.”

 

“Fuck” Dean said, flopping back down, and gripping Cas’s hair again with both hands. “That’s oddly flattering.”

 

Cas continued to take Dean down his throat, gripping one hip with his wide hand to hold Dean still, while he alternated using the other to stroke alongside his mouth, and tugging gently on Dean’s scrotum. Dean felt that familiar pool of arousal starting to build again. That warmth that seemed to settle low in his belly, tensing building up around his spine, and heat radiating up his torso and down his thighs.

 

“Cas, I’m gonna…”

 

Cas let go of Deans’ hip, allowing him some small thrusts, before he gripped Dean’s cock with both hands, one on top of the other, twisting gently in opposite directions as his mouth continued to bob on the head and the sensitive area just underneath. Dean’s knot began to swell, Cas’s grip widening to accommodate the added girth, and when it was fully formed, Cas squeezed while sucking hard on the head and running his tongue along the slit.

 

Dean’s release came so quickly his vision went white with the impact. He was distantly aware of Cas pulling off, but he didn’t immediately realize that Cas had angled his cock back so that the last of his seed spilt on Cas’s chest. He was slightly lightheaded, panting and his heart might explode, but he couldn’t deny that part of him in the back of his mind was thrilled at seeing Cas marked with his cum. Cas continued to massage him through the stronger pulses, until they became less intense and he was slightly overwhelmed. Just when Dean thought he was probably spent, Cas leaned over and opened his mouth, showing him that he still had a mouth full of Dean’s cum, before swallowing it down, and then crawling back up Deans body to lazily kiss him.

 

“God damn” Dean finally managed to pant out, when Cas pulled away to let him breathe.

 

“Indeed.” Cas said, with a small smile.  Dean lay under him, still quivering slightly, hard cock and swollen knot still flushed a deep red against his belly. He took in Cas’s debauched appearance, marveling slightly at how he had just had the best head of his life, and despite the fact that Cas was a cum covered mess he still hadn’t managed to take his clothes off.

 

It dawned on Dean then that he hadn’t even so much as touched Cas even once. “I’m sorry man” he apologized, sitting up and pushing Cas backward so he could reach his pants.

 

“Dean stop” Cas said gently, moving Dean’s hands back to the bed. “Its ok, I’ll get off when I’m ready.”

 

“but you…”

 

“Wanted to make you feel good first” Cas said, cutting him off. “Relax ok? It’s not a marathon.”

 

Cas stood up from the bed, and Dean propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at him.

Cas finally finished removing his jacket, followed by his shirt, which he used to mop up some of the mess off his chest.

 

“Dude, that’s designer” Dean started to protest, but Cas cut him off with one sinfully arched eyebrow.

 

“I like it better this way” Cas said firmly. He sat on the edge of the bed, slipping off his shoes and his socks, sliding his belt out of the loops and depositing it all in a heap on the floor. He crawled back up on to the bed, beside Dean this time, and leaned in to kiss him slowly. Sucking Dean’s bottom lip in between his own, he bit at it slightly, before soothing it with his tongue. Where their kisses earlier had been frantic, this was anything but. Instead it was all about the slow slide of tongues, gentle sucks and bites, Cas’s fingers found their way back in to Dean’s hair, only this time instead of pulling, he gently scratched across his scalp, running his nails lightly down the back of his head and neck to trace lightly along his spine. Dean isn’t sure if he rolled over on to Cas himself, or if Cas guided him there, but he’s now fully straddling Cas’s lap, dress pants still annoyingly in the way, he can feel Cas hard beneath him, and he gives an experimental rock of his hips just to elicit a reaction. Cas sucks in a slight breath, and Dean revels in the fact that Cas isn’t the only one capable of taking the others breath away. Cas is breathing hard now, staring up at Dean with impossibly blue eyes and Dean relishes that look of reverence. His cock is flagging now, but thanks to his knot its still mostly hard, so Dean takes it in hand and slowly strokes himself as he grinds back down against Cas. Cas’s hands come up to hold Dean’s hips, and he seems to be having a hard time deciding between watching Dean’s teasing hand or staring at Dean’s face; either way, Dean has his rapt attention and he thinks maybe he understands now why Cas wanted him to watch. Being naked on top of Cas should make him nervous, he’s never done this before after all, but instead he feels his body flush for completely different reasons. He loves the way that Cas is watching him, he loves the feel of Cas painfully hard and straining under him, and he loves that instead of making him nervous it makes him want to figure out all of the best ways to make Cas come apart. He rolls his hips again, a little more forcefully this time, stoking himself with more vigor. He avoids his knot, stroking the upper part of his shaft, but Cas doesn’t seem to notice, so he keeps up his small strokes, giving Cas a show.

 

“Is this what you want, Cas?” He asks, grinding down on Cas’s cock again to clarify. “Do you want me like this? Riding you?”

 

“You have no idea, Dean” Cas breaths out. “but not tonight. We’re going to have to work you up to my knot baby, you can’t take that without some training first” Cas reminds him.

 

Logically Dean had known that, but during the franticness of tonight he had forgotten. For a brief time he hadn’t worried about his body and how it really wasn’t designed to take a knot, rather than give one. Cas’s words washed over him and he had a moment of clarity that this wouldn’t be easy for him, and despite himself the realization made him sad.

 

“Hey, its ok baby, we’ll get there” Cas said, sitting up quickly to cup Dean’s face. He pulled Dean’s legs up around him so Dean was fully seated in his lap, long bow-legs wrapped around him, bringing them mostly chest to chest. “Don’t look so disappointed. I want it too, believe me Dean, you have no idea how much; but I won’t hurt you.”

 

“I know” Dean whispered, looking Cas in the eye. “I guess I wasn’t really prepared to admit that I wanted that. And now, realizing that it isn’t a possibility, I should probably be relieved, ya know? He asked, with a small shoulder shrug.

 

“Dean, there’s nothing wrong with admitting that you want me to be inside you. That doesn’t make you less of a man. We’ll work you up to it, ok? And in the meantime, I can take it and you can knot me if you wish?” Cas offered.

 

“No…I...I mean maybe, someday I’ll want to try that, but….will you be disappointed if I say that’s not really what I want right now?” Dean asks, gaze flicking back and forth between Cas’s eyes, looking for any sign of irritation.

 

Cas seemed to soften around him, concern dropping from his face, and being replaced by a gentleness Dean hadn’t seen before. “I will never be disappointed in you wanting to do what makes you comfortable. If you want to knot me later, if you never want to do that, its ok. We go at your pace, Ok?” Cas asks.

 

Dean gives the smallest of nods.

 

Cas kisses him. Soft and slow, hands running down Deans sides. He grabs ahold of Dean’s hips and starts to rock him, grinding himself up against Dean’s naked hole, and taint. The friction of Cas’s pants is a little rough, but not enough to make him pull away. Dean starts to join him, rocking against Cas, when suddenly it doesn’t feel like enough. He breaks their kiss to scoot back slightly on Cas’s thighs, snaking a hand in between their bodies to grip Cas and pull him free of the confines of his pants. Cas’s cock is thick and uncut, a deep purple, and so engorged it looks painful. Cas and Dean both hiss at the first skin on skin contact and Dean’s sense of smell is assaulted with the overwhelming scent of Cas, hard and aroused, steadily leaking pre-cum. He grips Cas tight, gliding his hand from root to tip and back down again, and cursing his own body for its inability to produce slick. Cas is panting at Dean’s touch, his chest and neck flushed a deep red, and Dean feels guilty for waiting so long to actually touch him.

 

“You have no idea how much I love your hands” Cas says, looking down between their bodies to watch. “They can be quite distracting.’

 

“No kidding? I thought maybe it was just me that had a hand kink.” Dean said.

 

“Definitely not” Cas said, lacing his fingers with Deans other hand and pulling it up to his lips. “For instance, this freckle right here” he says, lightly kissing a barely-there freckle in the webbing next to Dean’s thumb, “I’ve wanted to kiss this freckle since we went to breakfast.”

 

“You have?”

 

“Mmm. And this one,” Cas said, moving his lips to a knuckle. “And this one” moving to Dean’s wrist.

 

“Any others?”

 

“All of them” Cas answers

“Well don’t let me stop you” Dean says

 

Cas smiles slightly, lips still pressed to Dean’s skin. “I want to taste you”

 

“Oh?” Dean says, faltering slightly.

 

“Has no one ever done that for you?” Cas asks in surprise.

 

“Uh…no” Dean answers, face flushed red from embarrassment again.

 

“May I?” Cas asks politely, as if he isn’t asking Dean for _that._

“Um…ok, if you want to..”

 

Cas gives Dean one last kiss, then lays down, scooting himself up the bed so that his head is closer to the headboard, and then motions for Dean to come closer.

 

Dean freezes. “Like, that?” He asks. Are you sure you don’t want me to…um”

 

“Like this” Cas says. “I want you to straddle my face. I want to feel your legs shake around my head when you cum again.”

 

Dean moves, brain not apparently catching up to what his body obviously really wants to try. He straddles Cas’s face, reaching up to grip the headboard in front of him before slowly lowering himself down to Cas’s mouth. The first tentative swipe of Cas’s tongue against his rim, makes him flinch in surprise, but the second and third make his mind go blank and his body relax. Cas swirls his tongue around Dean’s hole, before pressing his full lips to the pucker. Already Deans legs are starting to twitch and he has to fight the desire to just sink all the way down on to that amazing mouth. Why has he never tried this before? Every nerve in his body feels on fire at the touch of Cas’s tongue, and Dean has a death grip on the headboard for fear that he might come apart at the seems if he relaxes. Cas continues to swirl his tongue, offering little kisses in between, and a few gentle sucks on occasion. Dean is pretty sure it can’t get better than this, when he feels Cas stiffen his tongue and barely penetrate him. Dean’s vision goes white, and he can’t help but grind down a little bit, fucking himself of Cas’s tongue, and eliciting a moan out of the man underneath him. Cas licks inside his hole, flicking his tongue slightly to start opening him up. Dean’s legs begin to shake and he feels like he might be able to chase his release if he had more, but Cas’s tongue isn’t quite enough to get him there. He feels sweat start to form at his neck from the strain. Cas reaches up to run a finger across his rim, getting it slick with saliva and then starts to tease it in alongside his tongue. Dean can’t even control the movement of his hips, thrusting down slightly now to meet Cas’s face and fingers, when he feels Cas slide another finger inside along the first. Dean has fingered himself before, but he’s never experienced it like this, with two fingers deeper than he could ever reach himself. Cas starts to fuck up in to him in earnest now, tongue mostly just flicking at the rim. He feels Cas rub against the front wall, searching for something obviously, and when his fingers find that little bundle of nerves he knows because Dean goes rigid above him and lets out the loudest moan he’s ever heard. He continues massaging that area with one hand, sucking and gently biting at any skin he can get to, when he snakes the other hand up and over Dean’s hip to grab his cock. He only lightly tugs on Dean a few times when the combination with the pressure on Dean’s prostate has him crying out with a shout as Dean cums. He sits back heavily on Cas’s chest, effectively painting long ropes of cum across Cas’s face and hair, and the headboard above him. Dean feels dizzy with it, so when Cas pushes him up he falls forward, plastering his face against the wall, and gripping the headboard as Cas frantically slides out from underneath him, pulling Dean back on his haunches with one hand, Cas spreads Deans cheeks, and strips his own cock, feeling his knot swell at the sight of Dean slightly opened up for him. Cas comes with a grunt of his own, painting stripes across Dean’s spit slick hole and cheeks and up his back, before he finally let’s go of Deans hip, falling to his side on the bed, panting trying to catch his breath.

 

“Damn.” Dean finally manages to say, scooting backward from the wall so he can plop down next to Cas.

 

“Mhmm” Cas says, still breathing heavy, arm thrown up to cover his eyes. “I thought you were going to smother me for a second there.”

 

“What a way to go” Dean says sarcastically, reaching over to squeeze Cas’s knot, eliciting another small orgasm out of an overstimulated Cas, who attempts to squirm away.

 

“Would have been worth it.” Cas says, with a small laugh.

 

“Mmm” is Dean’s only answer.

 

They lay there, side by side for a while, until their breath evens out and they both begin to soften. Its been years since Dean has came twice in one night, and he’s exhausted. He turns slightly tell Cas as much and then chuckles when he realizes that Cas still has cum all over his face.

“Oh shit, man, I’m sorry” Dean says with a laugh. “Hold on, I’ll get you something to clean up with” Dean starts to get up, but Cas stops him.

 

“Its ok, I liked the mess. I got it” Cas says instead, standing up and walking to the bathroom. Dean hears the water run for a minute, and then Cas comes back in, rubbing his face and hair with a towel, and carrying a washrag for Dean.

 

He walks to the bed and tells Dean to come closer so he can wash him off. Dean manages to spin himself sideways so that his head is hanging backward over the edge, which isn’t exactly what Cas had in mind, but it’ll do. Cas starts to wipe of Dean’s stomach and chest. More to be an asshole than anything, he puts his heavy sack and limp cock on Dean’s face while he attempts to clean Dean up, but Dean can’t resist the urge to tease Cas, by licking across Cas’s taint and up the underside of his testicles. He pulls Cas’s semi stiff cock backward and sucks the tip in his mouth before Cas pulls away with a huff, gripping Dean’s tie in his fist and muttering something about being too sensitive.

Cas flips Dean over, and then spins him around so Dean’s legs and ass are draped over the side of the bed, before cleaning up the dried cum off of his back and ass. He’s gentle when he cleans around Dean’s hole itself, before leaning in to kiss it one last time, making Dean yelp and squirm away, understanding what he means now about being too sensitive.

 

Cas throws the rag, somewhere, in the general direction of the hamper, which ordinarily would drive Dean crazy, but right now he can’t be bothered to give a fuck.

 

“I don’t actually know what to do here” Cas says from behind him. “this is the part where I usually leave. Or they leave. Other than Meg occasionally sleeping over, I don’t think I’ve ever spent the night with someone before.”

 

Dean rolls over and sits up, so he’s facing an indecisive Cas. “Do you want to leave?” Dean asks.

 

“No, I…I don’t think I do.” Cas says distractedly before focusing on Dean. “No, I definitely don’t want to leave.” He clarifies.

 

“So stay.”

 

“Is that what you want?” Cas asks.

“Yes. I want to know, um, I guess I want to know what its like to sleep next to you, after all of this.” Dean says, motioning between them.

 

“Okay.” Cas says.

 

“Okay” Dean mirrors. “Do you need pajamas?”

 

“I sleep naked.”

 

“Of course you do” Dean says, laughing a little to himself that despite the mind numbing sex they just had Cas never actually took his clothes off. His pants and underwear are still on, though pushed out of the way, and Dean’s panties are still tied around his wrist. Its oddly funny to think that the first time Dean will actually see him naked is when they go to bed to sleep.

 

Dean rolls his eyes to himself and stands up to grab some underwear and finally take off his tie. He turns back to Cas with panties in one hand, and briefs in the other, as if in question.

 

“If you put the panties on I can promise you that neither of us will get any sleep tonight.” Cas says gravely.

 

Dean chuckles, but he puts them back in his drawer and opts for boring (if tiny and brightly patterned) briefs instead. He forgoes pajamas for maybe the first time in his life, joining a now naked Cas in the bathroom to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. Dean wonders where his panties disappeared to when he notices they’re peaking out of the pocket of Cas’s pants that are now draped across a chair. He’s not sure why, but that makes him smile.

 

He and Cas climb in to bed, turning off the lights, and it seems without thought they end up curled in to each other. Not too close, no one is clinging here, but Cas’s arm is lazily draped across Dean’s waste, and one of Deans ankles is hooked over Cas’s. Its comfortable, intimate even, but not so much that either of them are freaking out. It just happens organically, they find their positions as if they’ve lain in bed together thousand of times before. Its quiet for a moment, as their breathing starts to even out, when Dean’s sleepy subconscious grapples for one last thought: “you said boyfriend.”

 

“Hmm?” Cas asks sleepily.

Dean yawns “you called me your boyfriend.”

 

“So I did” Cas says after a pause, shuffling slightly closer and placing a light kiss on Dean’s shoulder.

 

_Not boyfriend though. That’s not right. Mate._

 

Dean thinks, and he falls asleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it didn't disappoint. Thanks as always for reading


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry its taken me so long to update. I don't know if anyone is even still interested in this story (I hope you are) but I'm really going to make an effort to post more regularly. Real life got in the way, but hopefully its mostly slowing down some and I'll have some free time again. So here, have some feels and some smut and some getting to know each other- with a side of pet ownership because I love that damn dog. I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully this will tide you over and i'll get my happy ass in gear. If you left comments you're amazing, and even though I haven't had the chance to respond to all of them yet, just know that you have made my whole life brighter and I've read every single one.

Dean was distantly aware that someone was pushing on him, but he was so warm and he didn’t want to wake up.

“Dean”

Dean moaned and squeezed his eyes shut tighter, burying his face in something hot and kind of damp, that smelled like Heaven. He wrapped his arms and legs around whatever he was holding and shook his head. “Five more minutes” he said.

“Dean”

Dean flinched and tried to move away when he felt something wet and rough slide across his cheek. Whatever it was smelled awful, he flinched away, seeking that heavenly scent he’d had just a second before instead.

“Dean, let out your dog” Cas grumbled.

“I don’t have a dog” Dean mumbled back, now reaching out to bat at the thing once again trying to lick his face.

“Well there’s a dog here, and between him standing on my chest and your tentacle arms I can’t breathe.”

Cas tried to dislodge a very stuck tight Dean, who was laying half on top of him, with his face buried in Cas’s neck and his arms and legs both wrapped around him impossibly tight. Dean just grunted and clung tighter “No.” 

Cas finally cracked an eye open to see a massive puppy standing on what bit of his chest that Dean wasn’t occupying himself. “Hello there, puppy. Where’d you come from?” Cas asked, reaching up to pet the dog, which elicited an excited yelp and a flurry of licks to his face. “Ok, ok, you’re a friendly fella, aren’t you?”

Dean huffed in irritation. “Dammit Cas, I don’t have a……Fluffy!” Dean practically yelled, sitting up so quickly and trying to turn in the same process, he tangled in the sheets and fell off the bed. Fluffy yelped and chased him off the side, licking his face in excitement. “Ew, gross, stop…get off me you mangy beast” Dean grumbled, trying to push the squirming dog out of the way. “SAM!” Dean yelled. Fluffy whimpered and backed away at Dean’s tone. 

“Awe, come here boy” Cas said, patting the bed. “Dean stop it, you’re scaring him.”   
Fluffy jumped up on the bed and cowered under Cas’s arm. “Its ok baby, I won’t let that mean man hurt you.” 

“Baby? Oh for the love of….” 

“Dean? I’m coming in, is it safe to look?” Sam asked, coming in to the room with one hand over his eyes.

“I’m covered.”

“Are you sure? Because I came in earlier and Cas was definitely not…” Sam said, still covering his eyes and walking blindly in to the room, one hand out to keep himself from bumping in to anything.

“Jesus Sam, will you stop being such a baby and tell me why that hellbeast of yours is in my bed?” Dean grumbled, side eyeing the dog now comfortably cuddled up in his bed with Cas. 

“How should I know, I didn’t let him on the bed.” Sam said with a shrug.

“No, I let him on the bed, because you were being a dick” Cas said, scratching Fluffy behind the ears and nuzzling the top of his head.

“I am not a dick! Goddammit Sam, why is your dog in my apartment?” Dean asked with a huff, standing up and wrapping himself in the sheet.

“Oh…uh” Sam said, looking down sheepishly and nervously running his hand through his hair. “I uh…well I just wanted to check on you and I thought, you know, I’d bring him along. Show him where uncle Dean lives.” 

Cas snorted.

Dean glared at Cas “enough out of you.”

“Yeah, anyway, I knocked and you didn’t answer so I figured you were in the shower or something. I just let myself in and walked back here to yell at you to let you know I was here and instead I got an eyeful of Cas’s dong and you being your usual stage 10 clinger” Sam said.

“I don’t cling” Dean said with a huff.

“Yes you do” Cas and Sam replied in unison.

“Whatever…you’re the clinger…who clings..to stuff” Dean mumbled under his breath.

“WOW” Cas mouthed silently to Sam.

“I know right?” Sam mouthed back.

“I’m right fucking here!” Dean grumbled at the both of them.

“We know, you’re being very loud and irritable for someone that was so satisfied just a few hours ago” Cas said with a smirk. 

Sam snorted.

“Fuck you both, and your little dog too” Dean grumbled under his breath, pushing past Sam on his way to the kitchen.

“I made coffee” Sam said, following him out.

“You’re forgiven” 

“Did you know your belt was in the fireplace?” Sam asked, pulling a mug down and passing it to him and grabbing another one for Cas. “I pulled it out for you and put the glass back in the fireplace that you knocked out. You’re welcome by the way.” 

“Shit, did we break anything?” Dean asked, spinning around and walking quickly to the living room.

“Not that I noticed, just the stupid glass from the fireplace, which wouldn’t even be a problem if you didn’t have a dumb electric one in the first place” Sam grumbled.

“Are you ever going to let this go?” Dean asked, exasperated with an old argument rehashed.

“I’m just saying, they’re stupid. What’s the point in having a fireplace if you can’t even use it for warmth if the power goes down?”

“They are pretty inefficient” Cas said, coming in to the room, still naked.

“See, Cas agrees with…..Ah! Dude! Put some pants on” Sam yelled, covering his eyes like a child.

Cas rolled his in turn. “Sam, its just a dick. You have one of them yourself if I’m not mistaken. Besides, I never took you for a prude.”

“Yeah, well that was before your dick had been in my best friend.”

“Oh no, we didn’t…” Dean started to say before Sam yelled “ahhhh! No, stop talking.” 

Cas chuckled under his breath. “Fine. I’ll put on pants. Come on Fluffy, come help me find pants in uncle Deany’s room.”

Dean glared at Sam. 

“What? Its cute. Uncle Deany has a nice ring to it” Sam said, dropping his hands back down and laughing at Dean’s expression.

Dean huffed at him, stalking over to the bar and dropping heavy on to one of the stools there. “So what brings you here so early anyway Sam? We weren’t supposed to do anything today, right?”

“What, I can’t come hang out with you now that you have a new friend?” Sam asked, dodging the question and busying himself with staring at his coffee.

“Don’t be stupid. You don’t just drop by my house at the ass crack of dawn for nothing, Sammy. What gives?” Dean asked, staring at Sam before Cas came back in to the room and caught his eye. Cas found a random pair of sweatpants Dean didn’t even know he owned from somewhere. They were way too big, hanging dangerously low on Cas’s hips, Dean could see Cas’s pubic hair barely peaking over the top as Cas stepped up next to him, stretching wide over his head with both arms and yawning. Dean’s mouth ran dry, as he openly stared. 

“Dean”

“hmm”

“DEAN!” Sam yelled. 

“What?” Dean snapped his head up, giving him a guilty look, feeling his cheeks flush pink.

“How in the hell did you ever think you were straight?” Sam asked, wicked grin on his face.

“Wait, you’re straight?” Cas asked in mock surprise. 

“Fuck you both.”

“You want to fuck us both? That doesn’t sound very hetero of you Dean” Cas said, dancing back as Dean lazily pushed at his side.

“Awe Dean, I had no idea that’s what you were in to” Sam said laughing.

“I hate you both.”

“Hate sex, kinky. Can’t say I’ve ever had a hate-fueled 3 way before” Cas said, smirking.

“First time for everything, right?” Sam said.

“Seriously?” Dean asked them, sarcastically. “Can you not.”

Cas moved back in closer, fitting himself behind Dean and kissing the top of his head. “Ok, ok, sorry, we’ll stop.”

“Cock blocker” Sam whispered under his breath.

“So what were you saying about your landlord? He giving you trouble again?” Cas asked.

“When were we talking about your landlord?” Dean asked, perplexed.

“When you were eye fucking my hipbones earlier, dear.”

Dean half heartedly slapped at Cas over his shoulder. “Don’t call me dear. And what’s going on with your landlord Sam?”

Sam blushed, moving back to lean against the row of cabinets behind him, and self consciously running his hand through his hair. “Uh, well, its not a big deal really. Its just that, um, well I was supposed to fill out this form. A, uh, pet ownership form. Anyway, they want you to do that and submit it for approval with the rental agency before you can have a pet. Its stupid really. And there’s a deposit or whatever.”

“See Sam, I told you that you should check first” Dean said.

“Yeah, yeah you’re right, I know I should have done that. I was just so excited about finding Fluffy, and I was afraid he’d get adopted, I just didn’t take the time to call.”

“So you just need to pick up the form and get it turned in, right? Doesn’t seem like that big of a deal” Dean said with a shrug, unconsciously leaning back against Cas who had started running his hands through his hair.

Wish Sam would shut up about his stupid mutt and get lost so Cas could use those hands on a different part of my body

That’s a terrible thing to think about your friend

 

Cas scratched absentmindedly at Dean’s scalp, and he felt every nerve-ending in his scalp fire at the touch.

You were saying?

Fuck off Sam

“I did fill out the form, I did that as soon as they called. It’s just…” Sam trailed off, glancing nervously at Cas. 

“Just what?”

“Well, it takes a little bit for the approval, and I guess they want proof that Fluffy has been through obedience training and that he has all of his shots and is house broken before they’ll approve it. He, um, he can’t be there in the meantime” Sam said

“That seems excessive” Cas said thoughtfully from behind him.

“Right? That’s what I said” Sam answered him.

“So, what you’re gonna have to board him in the meantime?” Dean asked, drinking the last of his coffee.

“Well, I was going to, but all of the long-term boarding places won’t take him without obedience training and him being house broken either, and the short-term places can only take him for a few days.”

“So what are you going to do?” Cas asked.

“Well…I was kind of hoping…I could ask…Dean?” Sam said with a wince. 

Dean dropped his coffee mug.

“No. Absolutely not” Dean said as Cas said “that’s a great idea.”

Dean spun around to face his boyfriend in shock. “The fuck it is!” He growled out.

“Dean, don’t be dumb, we live so close to the park, our building has that dog area already set up so you wouldn’t even have to take him very far to shit, and we both go running often enough, he’d get plenty of exercise here” Cas said, a touch of pleading in his voice.

“So you keep him” Dean countered.

“That’s what I’m saying, we’d be happy to keep him” Cas said dismissively, smiling at Sam.

“Thanks Cas, that’s really..”

“Now wait a minute!” Dean said, standing up and forcing Cas to move back. “What is this ‘we’ shit? I said you.” 

“Well, my apartment is still half in boxes, and there’s a ton of stuff he could get sick on if he ate it. Incense for one; I hear that can be really bad for their respiratory system. So, he’d be here, but I’m happy to help you walk him or whatever” Cas said, avoiding Dean’s eyes as he leaned down to scratch Fluffy behind the ear. “Besides, he already likes it here. It should be fine.”

“But”

“It’d just be for a few weeks Dean” Sam said in a rush “and you’d have help.”

“No”

“Don’t be ridiculous Dean, of course he’s staying” Cas said to Sam.

“Ok I’ll just go grab his stuff” Sam said, walking toward the door.

“I’ll help” Cas offered, catching up to Sam.

“Now hold on..”

The door closed behind them.

Dean side eyed Fluffy, who gave a little yelp, and rubbed against his leg. 

 

A couple hours later, Dean stood in the shower huffing in irritation as Fluffy whined at door, a little black nose just barely visible underneath. Sam and Cas had to make two trips each to bring back all of Fluffy’s stuff. A big bed that was put under Dean’s ridiculous fireplace despite his protests. A giant crate that he was supposed to put Fluffy in while he was gone to work now stood in his living room, his carefully chosen furniture had been shifted around till it completely upset the balance of the room. A large self-filling water dish, next to a massive bowl for food now stood in his kitchen, its ugly green color clashing horribly with the sleek modern black and white esthetic that he normally loved. There were giant bags of dog food in his little pantry, a ceramic black dog sat on the counter, which apparently housed Fluffy’s treats that he was supposed to have in moderation. There were stuffed animals, and balls every where Dean looked, and he had stepped on a squeaky toy at one point, which had sent Fluffy in to a hyper frenzy, running all over the apartment, jumping from couch to floor and darting on top of Dean’s bed while Dean chased after him trying to get the offensive toy out of his mouth. By the time he finally won out there was drool all over his hand, a large clump of fur on his pillow, and scuff marks on his usually pristine floor. Dean was furious, finally forcing Fluffy out of his way so he could at least shower off the offensive drool. Despite Cas and Sam both assuring him that they’d be there to help, they had both left him, alone and abandoned to deal with Fluffy all on his own. He really didn’t appreciate that. It was bullshit, really, that’s what it was. He was supposed to be spending the day with his newly acquired boyfriend in the throes of passion

Really? Throes of passion? Are we a harlequin damsel now?

Shut up

It wasn’t fair. He was so lost in his brooding thought, grumbling to himself about dog drool, that he didn’t immediately hear the bathroom door open. Warm hands wrapped around his hips, causing him to jerk and spin around in terror, lifting the shampoo bottle over his head threateningly.

Cas smirked at him. 

“You scared the shit out of me! I thought you were a burglar! Get a damn bell or something!”

“And you were going to fend off my attack with shampoo?” Cas asked, reaching out to grab the bottle from Dean and turning him back around, so he could wash Dean’s hair. “Were you going to cleanse me of my sins?” He asked, kissing Dean’s shoulder. 

“Shampoo hurts if you get it in your eye, asshole.”

“Hmm” Cas hummed against his skin. “I need to teach a class in a little bit and I was going to go in early, but I figured you might be a little mopey about being left alone with Fluffy. Plus, I really wanted to wake you up with a kiss, but that got interrupted.” 

Dean ducked his head under the spray, choosing not to say anything. It was sweet, and sexy, but he wasn’t ready to forgive Cas just yet. 

“Your silence is very reassuring” Cas said, stepping under the spray with Dean, sealing their bodies together. “Come on Freckles, don’t be mad.”

“Don’t call me Freckles” Dean grumbled.

Cas kissed the tip of his nose. “But I like your freckles.”

“Stop.”

Cas kissed his nose again, then his ear, the bolt of his jaw. He licked a slow stripe up Dean’s neck. “I like the way they taste.”

“You can’t taste freckles” Dean said, voice more breathy than he’d like.

“Sure I can” Cas said against his skin, kissing and sucking his way across Dean’s neck. 

“What do they taste like?” 

“Forgiveness?” Cas asked, pulling back to look up at him through his eyelashes.

“Not even close” Dean grumbled at him, with no real heat behind it.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, and leaned back a little, keeping their lower bodies pressed together. He looked down at the water pooling between their chests, seeming to consider the question. “How about apples, with a hint of something harder, like whisky and pie, in the sunshine? A picnic on a warm summer day, with the scent of rain in the air, like its going to chase me inside but I want to bask in it until the last minute and feel those first few drops of rain on my skin.”

“That’s what my freckles taste like?” 

“Hmm. Your freckles, your skin, I can breathe you in and taste you on my tongue. Makes me want to taste more” Cas said, meeting his eyes and watching the slow creep of blush across his cheeks.

“Well that’s you being a narcissist Cas, I don’t smell like rain, you do” Dean said.

“I smell like rain to you?”

“Thunderstorms actually, but there’s something else there too now that I didn’t notice before” Dean said, staring right back.

“Something else?” Cas asked quietly.

“Yeah something earthy, almost like…” Dean trailed off.

An orchard, his brain supplied unhelpfully.

Nope. Abort. Do not tell him that.

“Like what?” Cas prompted, raising his eyebrows in question.

“Nothing, never mind.”

Cas pouted at him slightly, but let it go. “I’m sorry I helped rope you in to keeping Fluffy.”

“Its ok, Sam would have done it anyway. At least this way I didn’t have to see his stupid puppy dog eyes as he begged me” Dean admitted.

“Oh yes, I know that look” Cas said, finally breaking eye contact.

How?

“I’m sorry I can’t spend the day with you. Id rather be here with you and Fluffy, but I do have to go teach a couple classes today.”

It was Dean’s turn to pout, though he’d deny it if anyone asked. “Do you have to? You can’t get a sub or something?” Dean asked (whined.)

“I wish I could. Lisa usually subs for me, and something tells me it wouldn’t go over very well if I called and asked her to teach for me so I could stay at home and cuddle my new boyfriend and his temporary pet” Cas said 

Dean winced. “Yeah, don’t do that.”

“I should be back by nine. Want to have a late dinner with me? I can pick something up and bring it with me on my way home. Maybe we could stay in and watch a movie or something?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, I would um, I’d like that” Dean said.

Cas smiled at him, a full gummy smile, his nose scrunched slightly and Dean thought his heart might have stopped for a second at the sight.

“I should go, as much as I’d rather stay here with you in the shower all damn day. Can I have a goodbye kiss now, or am I still in the dog house?” 

Dean rolled his eyes at the bad joke. 

What a dork

“Very funny asshole.” Cas grinned, and then leaned in to kiss him. One small chaste kiss, followed by another that lasted a little longer. Dean cupped his jaw, and then ran his hands back to tangle in Cas’s hair. He tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, licking across the seam of Cas’s mouth before Cas parted his lips and gave him entrance. Cas tasted faintly of toothpaste and coffee and something so just inherently Cas, and Dean chased the flavor. He sucked the tip of Cas’s tongue in to his mouth, gripping his hair, trying to take as much of Cas in as he could while he had him. With all the excitement around Sam and Fluffy this morning he had missed out on their time they could have spent doing this and Dean was determined to make up for it now. Cas growled a little in to the kiss, spinning them sideways and pressing Dean against the wall. The cold tile against Dean’s back was a shock and he broke their kiss on a gasp. Cas took the opportunity to latch on to his neck, sucking and biting lightly, before dropping his forehead to Dean’s shoulder. “This isn’t helping me leave you know.” 

“Good.”

“Dean.” 

“Fine. Let me go. Be a mean boyfriend, leave me with blueballs and a damn dog” Dean said, pouting as he let his head drop back against the wall, and dropped his arms to his sides.

“You are so dramatic” Cas laughed out, dipping down to kiss his Adams apple “I’ll see you at nine.” 

“Yeah yeah” Dean grumbled as Cas got out of the shower.

“You’re going to be fine, Freckles.” Cas said, quickly toweling off and yanking on his clothes.

“Stop calling me Freckles” Dean said, reaching for his conditioner so he could finish up his shower.

“Whatever you say, Dear” Cas said, reaching in to smack him hard on the ass.

Dean yelped.

“Bye baby” Cas said over his shoulder, opening the door and letting a very hyper puppy bound in to the room. Cas looked back over his shoulder laughing as Fluffy ran right in to the shower with Dean.

“Goddammit! Gah! Get out of here!”

 

Cas let himself in to Dean’s apartment, toeing off his shoes, while balancing a pizza on one hand. He started to call Dean’s name until he saw Fluffy peak up over the top of the couch and give a little yelp at him. “Hey buddy, where’s uncle Dean?” He asked, walking over to pet the dog, when he saw that Dean was actually curled up underneath Fluffy, sound asleep. Snickering to himself he quietly tiptoed in to the kitchen to put the pizza down so he could grab his phone and snap a pic. “Yeah, you really look like you hate the dog, you dick” Misha went back and grabbed a slice of pizza, then settled in to the floor in front of the couch to eat. Fluffy hoped off the couch and nosed at his face, trying to get a bite too, but he pushed him back. Dean reached out in his sleep, lightly gripping Cas’s shoulder, which Cas turned to and gently kissed his knuckles. “Such a clinger” he mumbled affectionately. 

“Am not” Dean said sleepily, eyes still closed but with a small smile on his face.

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that baby.”

Dean peaked one eye open at him. “Dude, tell me you are not eating pizza in my living room” he said with a frown.

“And he’s up.” Cas said, dramatically dropping his head back against the couch with a sigh.

“You could have at least gotten a plate.”

“But then what would you complain about?”

“Dog hair for one” Dean said with a scowl.

“You didn’t seem to mind when he was cuddling you” Cas said, turning to face him and biting his lower lip around a grin.

Dean rolled his eyes “I did not snuggle that thing.”

Cas opened his phone and showed him the pic.

Deans mouth fell open. “I did not…I was…that sneaky bastard” he said, sitting up to glare at the dog. Fluffy just waged his tail excitedly, yelped and jumped up on the couch to lick his face. 

“Gah, get off me!” he complained.

“Oh leave him alone, its not his fault your face looks so kissable.”

“Shut up” Dean grumbled, pushing Fluffy out of his face.

“Are you hungry?” Cas asked. “I brought pizza.”

“I don’t eat pizza.” Dean said with disdain. “Do you have any idea how many calories are in that one slice?

“Yeah, I do, and I’m going to eat about 4 more slices so I have the energy to make you cum tonight, so stop bitching and eat up, you’re gonna need the calories too.”

Dean perked up at that. “I could probably eat one slice if we’re gonna work it off later.”

Cas slapped at his leg. “Get your shoes on and grab a slice, let’s take Fluffy for a walk.”

“Do we have to?” Dean whined.

“Unless you’d rather he pees on your hardwood.”

“Ok, I’m getting up” Dean grumbled.

Dean threw on shoes and grabbed a couple slices of pizza and his keys while Cas leashed Fluffy and then they were off, down the elevator and outside. Dean turned toward the designated dog area at his apartment, but Cas grabbed his arm, motioning for them to stay on the sidewalk.

“Let’s take him to the park, he’ll probably sleep better if he gets some exercise after being cooped up with you all day.”

So they walked, or rather took turns letting Fluffy drag them, pizza long since gone. It was mostly silent for a while, both just enjoying the night. Cas caught Dean’s hand in his own, and Dean gave him a small grin at the gesture. Dean remarked on the weather and Cas hummed in agreement. When they made it to the tunnel where they had run previously Dean gestured at it and Cas snorted his amusement, but neither of them made a move to enter it, choosing instead to go up and around. They crested the top of the hill and took a moment to stop and just enjoy the sight. Up ahead the river ran to one side, moonlight reflecting off its gentle easy glide. Dean looked over to admire the view, moonlight reflecting off Cas’s eyes in a similar fashion to the water and Dean had a moment to just take in the calm relaxed look on his face. 

“Hey Cas?”

“Hm?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a related to Lucifer Novak?” He asked.

He thought he’d see Cas wince, or maybe look guilty, but he wasn’t prepared for the slow sardonic look that crept across his face. “I don’t speak about my family very often, Dean. Other than Gabriel I have nothing to do with them truthfully. We parted ways a few years ago and it wasn’t the easiest of transitions for me.” Cas said wistfully.

“Don’t you think I might have needed to know that though?” Dean asked carefully. “It kind of pertains to my life too.”

“Dean, you do realize you told me where you work in a drunken haze, right? I didn’t know before that, and other than to discuss Lisa, we haven’t had any real conversations about your work before last night. Not to mention, I didn’t even know if this” he gestured between the two of them “was ever going to go anywhere. I had no reason to divulge my tragic past to you.”

“I guess that’s true.” Dean said thoughtfully, staring out over the water. 

“Your job isn’t in jeopardy because of me, though. I can assure you. If it was, despite the drunken haze, I’d like to think id have had the wherewithal to say something then” Cas said, searching his face.

“I believe you” Dean said, and to his surprise he actually did.

Cas gave him a small crooked smile. “If you need the reassurance though, you should know that Gabriel and I both met with Michael when he moved back to the city. He understands that we’ve completely cut ties with the greater Novak clan, and we have no intention of encroaching on his territory, so to speak. Truth be told, I tried to convince Luke to sell his portions. It was one of many reasons that I left.”

“Really?” 

“Yes. My brother doesn’t, well he isn’t the most upright of citizens, if you catch my drift. I personally think his need to maintain control of an ex-lover’s company is deplorable” Cas said, facing forward again and letting Fluffy drag him down the other side of the hill toward the water.

Dean stood frozen in place for a minute, before jogging up to catch Cas’s arm. “Did you say ex-lovers?”

Cas turned to him in surprise. “You didn’t know?”

“How would I know that?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Their engagement was in the papers, and subsequent break up was pretty big news amongst the business class in this area” Cas answered him.

“I didn’t start with the company until after Lucifer had left.”

“Oh. Well, yes, to answer your question, they were very much involved. They had a pretty rocky relationship from what I remember, but they had been best friends as children and became lovers in prep school I believe. Michael was always at our house when I was growing up. In fact, I thought of him more as a brother to myself than Lucifer for many years. Until I caught them making out in the boathouse at least. Not something any 12-year-old wants to see his older brothers doing, fyi.” Cas said, rolling his eyes.

“Wow, so what broke them up?” Dean asked. 

“No one really knows for sure, but I’m guessing rivalry more than anything. The older they got the more they argued, the more tensions ran high. I was in business school myself then, but Gabriel said there were arguments in board meetings. It was all very dramatic if you ask me. Eventually Lucifer decided to leave, said he could accomplish more at Novak corp than he ever could at Sandover, so he left. But he refused to give up his shares, and he owns nearly as much as Michael does himself, so there’s not much the board, or subsequently Michael, can do about it.”

“Wow, what a dick” Dean said with a laugh.

“You have no idea. He’s like that. Very controlling. Gabriel and I both had to sign over our rights to the company to leave” Cas said with a frown. “I didn’t mind, I just wanted out, but I think it was harder for Gabriel. He was pretty devoted when he was younger. Luke likes to brag to everyone that he was my father’s favorite and that’s why he ended up with the company when dad died, but truthfully, we all know that was Gabriel. After my father passed Gabriel became listless, and Luke took advantage. It nearly destroyed Gabe in the process, though he hides it well. Usually with drugs and lovers, though I can’t fault him for that since I generally do the same.”

 

“Drugs and lovers, huh? Is that what I am? A distraction from your family problems?” Dean asked with fake nonchalance.

Cas looked at him “Is that what you think you are?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I asked” Dean answered him truthfully.

Cas stopped walking, turning to face Dean and lean in to his space, scenting his neck. “I won’t deny that you are very distracting, and your scent and the feel of you beneath me is much like a drug” he looked up at Dean, locking eyes with him, far closer than necessary. “but I highly doubt there’s a person on this planet that would ever classify you as anything so flippant as a passing distraction.”

Dean stared, swallowing hard. “What makes you say that?”

“You aren’t the kind of man people use to distract from their life, Dean. You’re the kind of man that people shape their life around.” 

Dean blinked at him, turning his face to hide his embarrassment at Cas’s words, and rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. “Better be careful there Cas, you might make me rethink calling you a bad boyfriend.”

Cas sighed “well don’t get any crazy ideas in your head, I’m sure I’m going to be quite terrible at that actually.” 

Dean chuckled at that, “Oh yeah, why’s that?”

“Well I’ve never been one before.”

Dean gaped at him in surprise. “you’ve never had a relationship? As in ever?”

Cas rolled his eyes and started walking along the river edge, pulling on Fluffy’s leash so he wouldn’t get too close. “I did tell you I don’t do this.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t realize you had never, you know, with anybody” Dean stammered out.

“Well there wasn’t time when I was in school, and then I was working around the clock, and then I left and just wanted to forget” Cas said.

“You really went to business school?” Dean asked, grinning and biting his lower lip.

“Harvard” Cas said, nodding.

“You went to Harvard business school?” Dean asked, stopping completely in his tracks.

“Of course I did.” Cas smiled “It’s the Novak way. Are you impressed?”

“More like intimidated” Dean answered.

“Well, don’t be. It didn’t exactly do me a lot of good in the long run, did it? Though there is a certain satisfaction in knowing that my family paid for my ridiculously expensive education to reap no benefit in return” Cas said, mischievous smile in place and eyes dancing with mirth.

“I bet that really pisses them off” Dean said, matching his grin.

“Of course, the Novak’s don’t make bad investments.” 

“So what about Gabriel? What does he do now?” Dean asked.

“He’s a porn producer.” 

Dean choked. “Did you say he produces porn?” 

“Yeah, pretty successfully too” Cas said

Dean laughed, throwing his head back and clutching Cas’s shoulder. “Poor Sam, Gabe’s gonna eat him alive” he rubbed at the tears in his eyes.

“I’d rather not think about my brother eating Sam, if its all the same to you” Cas said with a shudder.

“Touché” 

 

The rest of the walk was petty light hearted, trading silly anecdotes of Gabe’s and Cas’s parties. Dean was a little intimidated as he’d never really partied the way they had. He kept that to himself though, laughing along with Cas’s stories and nodding as though he had any clue what MDMA was. They made it back to Dean’s apartment, tried unsuccessfully to get Fluffy in his crate, and finally gave up when they managed to get him in and he immediately started crying loudly. Cas couldn’t bare the whining so they let him out and Dean complied when Fluffy made a bee-line to his bed under the fireplace, one overly large stuffed toy clutched in his mouth protectively.

“Come to bed Dean, he’ll be ok” Cas said, motioning for him to follow Cas in to his bedroom.

“Are you staying the night?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know, I hadn’t really thought about it” Cas answered him.

“You can you know, if you want” 

“Ok” was all he said, and that was that. They took turns in the bathroom, Cas borrowing a spare toothbrush that Dean had under the sink. When Dean came out to crawl in bed, he found a naked Cas laying there with the sheet pooled around his waist, leaning against the headboard reading a book. 

Dean leaned against the doorframe, smiling to himself at the domesticity of the sight. For all of Cas’s crazy ways, the stories of the drinking and the drugs and the orgies (so many orgies, as if that wasn’t intimidating) he looked so different right now than the stories would suggest. “Whatcha reading?” 

“Hm?” Cas asked, looking up and noticing Dean standing there. “Oh, Vonnegut, I found it in your nightstand.

Dean crossed the room, crawling over Cas to lay next to him. “Yeah, slaughterhouse five. When I was a kid Sam’s dad used to get drunk and weepy and talk about how he met Sam’s mom. She was watching that movie I guess, and she tripped and fell on him when she came out of the theater. Anyway, he used to tell us this story of how he had never read a book all the way through in his life, but after that night he read it so he’d have something to talk to her about. Sam would roll his eyes but I always thought that story was sweet, ya know? I read it for the first time when I was 15, convinced it would hold some special secret to how a man was supposed to be. Like if I read that book maybe I’d run in to my mate one day and we’d bond over it too. Thought it’d have all the secrets to life, the way John would talk about it.”

“And did it?” 

Dean chuckled, “mostly it just confused the hell out of me. Didn’t learn a damn thing about love, but I did learn that I loved a good story, even if it didn’t make much sense at the time. Still, its been a bit of a comfort throughout the years. I read it when I’m stressed about work mostly. Many a night has been spent laying in this bed with that book.”

Cas smiled at him, “I escape with drugs and sex and you escape with sci-fi war dramas. Quite the pair we make.”

Dean took the book out of his hands and placed it back in the drawer of his nightstand. He turned and crawled over in Cas’s lap, straddling him and lacing his fingers behind Cas’s head. “I think I like your idea better. At least about the sex.”

Cas gripped his hips and pushed up against him. “Oh yeah? Just the sex? Because I have some acid if you’re feeling exceptionally stressed tonight” Cas teased.

“Ha, no thanks man, I don’t need to add psychedelics to all the crazy already running through my head.”

“You do seem to spend an exorbitant amount of time in your own head” Cas said, rubbing small circles against his skin with the pads of his thumbs.

“You keep saying that. You want me to be mindless, Cas?”

“No, not mindless, but I wouldn’t mind making you relax every once in a while.”

“Got any ideas how to do that?” 

“I can think of a few” 

Dean leaned forward and kissed him. Not aggressively, lightly, barely there at first, and then with a little more pressure. Cas hummed against his lips, sliding his hands around Dean’s back and pulling him closer. He leaned to one side, cradling Dean against him and laid him down flat on the bed, never breaking their kiss. Dean’s fingers scratched lazily at Cas’s scalp, and then down the back of his neck. They lay there for a little while, just kissing, exploring each other’s mouths in a way they hadn’t had time to do the previous night. Cas broke their kiss, tilting Dean’s head back and kissing him just under his chin, then moving down to lick and nibble at Dean’s Adam’s apple. He worked his way down to Dean’s collar bone, running his tongue across the knobby ridge, trailing his lips and tongue across its surface to Dean’s shoulder. He took his time there, breathing Dean’s scent in through his mouth and feeling it fill with saliva at the taste of his skin. “God you smell good” he whispered against his skin.

“So you’ve said” Dean breathed out.

“I like the way we smell together” Cas said, moving down to kiss and lick across Dean’s chest, swirling his tongue around Dean’s nipple before gently biting at the nub. 

“I thought, ah, it’d smell weird, two alphas together” Dean said, voice more gravely than usual. “like it’d be overpowering, but I like it too”

Cas looked up at him with a heated expression, before working his way back down. He sucked at Dean’s rib, leaving a small bruise in his wake and smiling to himself. Dean squirmed as he worked his way down Dean’s right side, his left hand gliding up and down on the other side. He bit gently at the skin on Dean’s lower abdomen, chuckling to himself as Dean squirmed when it tickled. Dean stiffened up in anticipation when Cas’s breath ghosted over his cock, but Cas merely kissed around it, leaning down to lick a stripe across the juncture where his thigh met his pelvis. He bit a little harder on the meaty part of Dean’s inner thigh, pulling his knee up and hooking it over his shoulder while he did so. 

“You like marking me up, don’t you?” Dean said, propping himself up on his elbows so he could get a better look. 

Cas let go of his skin with a little pop, leaning back to admire his mark. “I do. Something about you makes me feel territorial, like I need to mark you up so everyone knows this is mine.”

“No one is going to see it” Dean said chuckling at him.

“Even better” Cas said, leaning down to lick up the underside of Dean’s scrotum. “I don’t know why, ever since that first night we met I knew I wanted you all to myself, that I wasn’t interested in sharing.”

“You mean the night when you talked about me while you were sleeping with your friend?” Dean asked, cocking his eyebrow. 

Cas looked him in the eye. “Yes, that night. Meg might have been the one I was inside, but it was you I was thinking about.”

Dean laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. “I was thinking about it too” he whispered.

“You were thinking about me?” Cas asked, licking across Dean’s perineum and making Dean gasp as he moved closer to his hole.

“Yeah, I uh, I came back and masturbated, after I heard her talking about me.” 

“How?” Cas asked, finally licking across his hole with the flat of his tongue. 

“In the shower. I uh, I stripped on my way to the bathroom and barely made it inside the shower before I came.” 

“Did you pop a knot?” 

Dean blushed at the memory. “I did” he confessed. “and I tried to slip a finger inside, but I came too fast.”

Cas growled “Like this?” He asked, slipping a spit slick finger barely inside Dean, just up to the first knuckle. 

Dean gasped in answer. 

Cas curved his finger, just inside the rim before slipping his finger back out. He let saliva pool in his mouth, dribbling directly over Dean’s hole before slipping his finger back inside, farther this time, working it in and out slowly. “Is this what you wanted Dean? Me inside you?”

Dean fisted the sheets “not like this, not your finger.”

“No? What did you want?” Cas licked around his finger against Dean rim, dipping in next to the digit, just inside. 

“I, uh, I wanted your cock” Dean stammered out, voice impossibly low.

Cas pulled his finger out, before sliding back in with two this time, gently at first and then working them fully in. “I wanted to be inside you when I first saw you. You have no idea how hard it was to not come over here that night. I wanted to knock on your door and take you apart.”

“God” Dean breathed out, as Cas began to scissor his fingers, watching them work in and out of Dean’s spit slick hole. “I’ve thought about it so many times since then. Wondered what you’d taste like, what noises you would make when I made you cum. Wondered if I could make you cum on my cock alone” Cas said.

“Want that” 

“Yeah? You want to cum on my cock?” Cas asked. 

“Yes, please make me cum” Dean said, legs quivering around Cas.

“I will baby, but not yet. Want to see how long you can hold out.” 

Cas pulled his fingers out slowly, and crawled his way up Dean’s body, kissing his neck and rubbing his length against Dean’s swollen cock in the process. They both moaned at the touch and Dean grabbed at Cas’s shoulders, scratching across them with his blunt nails. Cas gave him a quick kiss and a then leaned over him to open the drawer to the bedside table to grab Dean’s lube.

“You already know where I keep my lube?” Dean laughed.

“How do you think I found the book?” Cas said, smiling at him before settling back between Dean’s thighs. 

“I thought you were just snooping”

“Hm” Cas lifted Dean’s cock from where it was laying against his body. He winked at Dean before licking the tip and then swallowing him down. 

Dean bucked his hips at the contact, barely registering the sound of the cap popping open and Cas dribbling lube directly against his hole. He gave a little gasp because it was cold and slapped at Cas’s shoulder, who chuckled around the dick in his mouth. Cas sucked at the head, swirling his fingers through the lube against Dean’s skin, then sank lower, taking him down his throat as he slid two fingers back inside. Dean fisted his fingers in Cas’s hair gripping tight as Cas began to bob, while crooking his fingers and rubbing right against Dean’s prostate. Dean’s vision went white and he grunted, but when he felt himself tensing up as his orgasm started to build up Cas back off, sliding his fingers slowly in and out and scissoring them without direct stimulation to his prostate until he felt Dean relax again beneath him. He pulled off Dean’s cock, jacking him lazily with a few strokes before opening the lube and pulling his fingers out to add more. When he worked his way back inside it was with three fingers instead, and Dean felt himself stretched uncomfortably wide. Cas stopped moving for a sec, kissing at Dean’s thigh and giving him time to adjust to the added girth. When Dean once again relaxed he started to work his fingers in and out again, picking up the pace when Dean began to moan. Dean flopped his arms above his head, pushing against the headboard and baring down when Cas began to spread his fingers, moving them around inside. “I love the way you open up for me” Cas said, watching Dean clench around his fingers. He licked at Dean’s sack, sucking one ball in to his mouth and feeling the weight as he continued to work him open. Dean was panting and sweating, canting his hips down to meet Cas’s thrusts.

“More” he groaned.

“You sure? I don’t want to hurt you” Cas said.

“Need more, want you inside me” Dean groaned out.

Cas pulled back slightly, flexing his hips and rubbing his own swollen cock against the bed. He was already forming a knot, so worked up from playing with Dean, but he wasn’t ready to give in to his own needs just yet. He poured a liberal amount of lube around his fingers, slipping mostly out and then sliding his pinky in along side the other three digits. He didn’t pause to give Dean time to adjust, Dean was pretty opened up at this point anyway, he just kept working them in twisting slightly and watching hungrily. 

Dean moaned loud and long and drew his knees up to his chest, resting his feet on Cas’s shoulders and flexing around Cas’s hand. Cas fucked up in to him in earnest, no longer teasing. He gripped Dean’s mostly neglected cock in his other hand, making a fist for Dean to fuck up in to. Dean was grunting with each push, sweating, the muscles of his neck standing out as he strained. Cas knew he was getting close so he curved his fingers inside rubbing directly against Dean’s prostate and closing his fist over the head of Dean’s dick, making Dean have to push back through his grip. 

Dean’s whole body tensed, fist gripped tight above his head, he shouted “Uh, god” and then Cas felt him tighten around his fingers, hole spasming and dick throbbing, he came in thick ropes all over his chest and stomach. Cas stayed still waiting for Dean to relax around him and fall back boneless against the bed. He gently pulled his fingers free, before scrambling up over Dean to straddle his chest. 

“Open” was all he managed to growl out, before quickly stripping his own cock, leaning forward and gripping the headboard, he shoved the head of his dick past Deans lip and gave small thrusts. Dean reached up between them, gripped Cas’s knot and squeezed with both hands and that was all it took before Cas was coming too, pulsing in to Dean’s eager mouth with Dean swallowing around him. Dean popped free and turned his mouth when it became too much and the last few pulses splashed out across Dean’s cheek. Cas scrambled back down, leaning over Dean and licking his seed off Dean’s face before grabbing his chin and turning his face back forward and kissing him forcefully, feeding Dean the remaining cum from his own tongue. 

They finally broke their kiss with a gasp and Cas flopped over on to the bed next to Dean, both of them panting as they tried to catch their breath. Dean shivered, reaching out with one hand to grab for Cas’s. 

“That was..uh..” 

“Intense” Cas finished for him. 

“Sorry I pulled your hair” Dean panted out.

“Don’t be, I liked it” Cas said, grinning as he tried to slow his breathing. 

“I can’t believe you got four fingers inside of me” Dean said, laughing softly. “God I’m so glad you did though. I’ve never felt so full.”

Cas grunted, too rung out to form words. 

“We should get up. Clean up, maybe take a shower. Do you feel like a shower? I could use one” Dean said in a rush.

“How are you so chatty?” Cas asked, throwing his other arm over his eyes. “I can barely breathe and somehow you can’t stop talking. 

Dean turned his head and grinned, even though Cas couldn’t really see him. “I don’t know. Nerves, adrenaline. I feel like I could run a marathon right now.”

“Let’s don’t” Cas grumbled, pulling Dean’s hand up and kissing his knuckles. “Sleep. Sleep sounds better.”

“Yeah ok, we can do that. I’m just gonna go get cleaned up. You go to sleep I’ll be right back” Dean said, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Hey Cas?” 

“Hmm?”

“Please tell me Fluffy wasn’t there the whole time.”

Cas moved his arm back, peeking with one eye and lifted his head to see Fluffy sitting at the end of the bed watching them, happily wagging his tail. “Well, I hope you at least enjoyed the show.”

Fluffy barked and Dean hit Cas in the face with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks as always for reading my little sappy love story

**Author's Note:**

> I have no posting schedule planned at all, but if people like it and want to read more i'll try my best to keep it weekly. Thanks for reading


End file.
